Dino Roar Dino Go
by HARU021
Summary: Dino Thunder as an 10th Anniversary Special and a celebration of Power Rangers history
1. Prelude to Jurassic

Hey everyone this is my first ever fic. I wanted to write a dino thunder one for a while, since it's my favorite season, however that doesnt mean i think it's perfect so im gonna be rewriting the aspects of it that i think could've used a little more works and how i think it could've been improved without saying anything else hope you all enjoy it

Tommy's P.O.V

You would think that after 10 years of running in with monsters, machines, aliens and pirates one would get used to this type of situations. How did I got myself in this place? Oh yeah, I had to go and anger the dinosaur freak and now he and his minions are chasing after me.

If you're wondering how I go from owning a beach club to being chased down by 5 foot lizards well I blame palaeontology school. Seriously, I go from being a martial artist to a race car driver to a business owner to a paleontologist if didn't know better I'd say I was a character in a poorly written tv show for kids.

"Don't let him get away" oh great he's back. What I would give to have my Zeo morpher with me. Why do I not have it again? Oh yeah right because I'm an idiot. Oh well old way beats the morph way I guess.

I easily dropped the minions down with a couple moves and make my way out of the collapsing building. A spark ignites a small explosion which hits me and sends me flying outside to the forest. I pick myself up and found myself surrounded by tyranodrones.

"You guys picked the wrong guy to mess with" not gonna lie sometimes I wish people were around when I give my badass one liners

As we spar and I drop a few more of them more explosions start to detonate in the area knocking me down once more. "I gotta get out of here"

"Tommy!" I turn around and see the mysterious reptilian creature. "Give me the gems back and I might spare your life" I look behind me and I see that I have no place to run just the abysm. Suddenly, I hear a beeping sound coming from my wristband. "If you want them so much Mesogog then go get them yourself" after I say this I throw him my backpack as I jump back down the cliff.

As I'm falling, I press a button on my wristband which causes the detonator inside of the backpack I was carrying to explode. The shockwave sends me crashing straight down to the water. I try to desperately swim out of the high currents but they are too strong for me alone. As I struggle I hear a voice calling me "Hey Tommy grab on" all I can remember is grabbing on to a lifesaver and being pulled in to a lifeboat as I passed out.

Sometime later I regained consciousness in what looked like a hospital. I grunted as I woke up everything hurt. "Guess it's true what they say no matter what a good Ranger never truly stays down" I quickly regained myself as I tried to get into a fighting pose, but my body betrayed me.

I winced in pain as this mysterious person began laughing. "Relax Tommy, I know it's been a few years but you shouldn't forget one of your comrades so easily"

"Dana? Is that you?" I asked the laughing woman

"Took you long enough, you're the infirmary of the new Lightspeed Aquabase"

"Well good to know, that my taxes are being used well. How did I ended up here?"

"Well, you're lucky I was doing an expedition around that area my friend otherwise you would've been sleeping with the fishes" I hear familiar another voice speaking from the outside of the room as a man walks in sporting his lightspeed jacket

"Chad! I owe you one my friend thanks for the save"

"Anything for a ranger, now rest up after you heal I'll drop you back on Angel Grove"

As he mentions the name of the city that once was my home, I look down in sadness "Actually if it aint too much to ask could you drop me in Reefside instead"

"Sure but why the change those two places aren't exactly close by you know"

"Lets just say that there are parts of my past that I would prefer would stay in the past"

Chad and Dana both looked at me concerned but thankfully they didn't pry more into it

"So based on your results I would say that you should be back to your normal vitals in about 5 days or so" Dana said trying to break the mood.

"That's great to hear, say where's Carter isn't he around?" I asked wondering where my fellow red ranger was located currently

"Why would I know where Carter is?" Dana instinctively answered

"Well, aren't you two together or something?" I asked which caused the lightspeed rescue pink ranger to start stammering and the blue ranger to start laughing hysterically

"I told you that you both made it too obvious" Chad said in between laughs

"Shut up Chad it's not that funny" Dana said trying to hide her blush

Well at least it's good to see that some things don't change


	2. Day of the Dino Pt 1

Just for the sake of not confussing thoughts with dialogue I'm going to use "" for dialogue and () for thoughts on non POVs

Some years later [AU: I don't like how they don't give us a timeline so for the sake of storytelling lets say it's been 2 years since Tommy's escape]

Tommy steps out of his jeep smiling as he takes a look at his new workplace; Reefside High. (Well, ten years away and some things still don't change) Tommy thought as he took a look as the students on the campus grounds.

Tommy POV

Well here it goes, first day of teaching lets see what's in store for me. "Alright class settle down my name is Dr. Thomas Oliver and I'll be your science professor this year" I can tell they all are so excited to see me. "Are there any questions?" Well let's see just a quick glance and I can already tell who's who. He's a jock, she's a cheerleader, computer geek, another jock, that one is picking his nose, angsty musician,

"Dr. Oliver?" Tommy nodded at the mention of his name as his attention shift to the girl who called out to him

"Cassidy, Cassidy Cornell Dr. Oliver as you may know blah blah blah blah…" Oh for the love of Zordon what did I got myself into she just keeps talking. Guess my torture is not one sided the class seems to agree with my on this one.

"Well you don't look all enough to be a teacher" and that's it I think it's time to go into teacher mode in here.

As Cassidy motions to her news partner Devin to bring out his camera, Tommy politely says "Cassidy I can assure you I'm old enough now if we can please just settle down and lets talk about you guys and what you expect yourselves of this class".

A big "Ugh" was heard from the class (Oh good one Tommy you lost them again, this might not be so easy as I thought) . As Tommy looked around the room, he noticed a chair was empty (That's odd I thought this class was supposed to be full)

"Is someone missing?" Shocker no reply

Meanwhile, outside of the campus on the soccer field, a red clad teenager was doing training excersises on the field alongside another teenager in clad in protective gear

Conner's POV

Here we go time to put this new move to test. Come on Conner just like we practiced kick one two UP! Kick and he didn't even move

"Oh come on! You're supposed to at least try and stop it. What type of goalie just stands there?" Maybe I shouldn't be so mean I can tell he's about to pee himself.

"We shouldn't be here Conner the bell already rang and it's the first day we can get into serious trouble" Oh not this again

"Will you relax, if anybody asks just say that the coach told us to do extra drills and that we were late" Seriously as if that excuse has ever failed me.

"But dude there are rumors about that new principal they say she used to work on a prison or something. I don't think that would work on her. " seriously I need to get better friends.

"will you relax about Randall, she's probably gonna be like every other principal strict for like the first two weeks and then grow to hate her job besides" okay why is flinging his arms like crazy

"She's standing right behind me isn't she?" one nod is all it took okay time to use that famous McKnight charm. Oh great she's not amused at all

"Principal Randall nice to meet you I'm Conner McKnight captain of the soccer team" That line never fails.

"I can assure Mr. Mcknight the feeling is not mutual" Ouch! Right on the pride okay we can spin this.

"I'm sure you're wondering why we're practicing instead of being in class and there's an excellent explanation for that" Ready for the get out of jail free card "You see we have an important game against Blue Bay Harbor in a couple weeks and Coach Vallerte wanted us to do some extra drills and we just lost track of time" wait for it.

"I see well I didn't know coach Vallerte was so devoted to his team captain as he's been gone on a family emergency since 2 weeks ago, but of course you already knew that didn't you" Oh great the one time I needed this to work

"To class now and Mr. McKnight expect detention after classes have ended" Great way to start the year Conner Dad and Grandpa would be so proud

Dictator Randall walks me and Sean back to class and the day goes by as any other day in the life of Conner McKnight; barely paying attention in class, new teachers struggling to try to make their classes entertaining, cheerleaders throwing themselves at me, nerds being nerds, and emo kids being well emo and just when I think I'll be able to escape my torment…

"Mr. Mcknight I hope you haven't forgotten about detention" Of course the dictator has to be following me during recess.

"No Principal Randall I haven't forgotten I was just putting my soccer gear in my trunk before heading to the detention room" I can see she's smiling at my torment god one day and I already hate this woman.

"I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh, can you tell me where it's at  
I gotta know  
Know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where  
Tell me where it's at"

"What's that horrible sound?" Oh I recognize that voice, this is so not gonna end well.

"Freak you out freak you out freak you out…" I hear miss punk rock princess Kira Ford finish playing her song freak you out for what I think is the million time since I've known her seriously she needs to come up with new material.

People start clapping until they see female darth vader approaching. What? Even athletes can watch Star Wars you know. "Ms. Ford I'm afraid you need a permit to perform in school grounds." Oh please as if you feel at all sorry you're loving this. "Are you aware that kids that play an instrument have 50% higher chance of getting into college?" huh? Well if that's true I guess it wouldn't kill me to start practicing guitar again. "Well you're hardly college material" wow, okay I'm pretty sure that could get her fired and I guess my opinion is not unique as wannabe Avril has the same look on her face.

"Now let's go Ms. Ford detention" oh great I have to spend time with the one person that I absolutely cannot stand in this world.

Suddenly, the sprinklers start going off ***whack* **did she just hit me in the head with her guitar? "I'm so sorry I swear it wasn't on purpose" oh no don't worry I know it wasn't on purpose hitting me with a guitar is mild in comparison with all the other things I've had to go through thanks to you. "Ethan James" Mr. Roboto guy? What does he has to do with… oh I see gotta give him points on style though I thought nerds were supposed to be smart you're making it to obvious dude.

Moments later inside of Reefside High

Kira's POV

Well it's a good thing my guitar wasn't damaged. Mental note kick Ethan James after this whole thing is over. Seriously does this woman ever shut up we get it we're in detention. "For the entire week" wait what now? "Principal Randall I have band rehearsal with my band after classes this week" I can tell she isn't interested at all and then waterboy says something about computer club; is that even a thing? And of course, Reefside's high superstar and the guy spearheading the we-hate-Kira-Ford club Conner McKnight makes up an excuse about soccer rehearsals "I don't care" wow cold hearted much?

Pow* "Ouch did you just kicked me?" Oh it was so worth it. Good thing I waited until randall was out of hearing range. Call me crazy but I think I just heard the jockboy laughing too though when I turned around he was already gone.

More classes go by until it's finally time for detention. I reunite with Conner and Ethan on the hallway as I see Principal Randal and Dr. Oliver approaching I guess he's the one who was unlucky enough to have detention duty. "So do you kids like museums?" Guess it doesn't take much to get a paleontology degree.

To say the drive to the museum was awkward would be an understatement, seriously nobody talked for 30 minutes and nobody bothered on turning on the radio. We all stepped out of the jeep and walked to the front door a closed sign clearly on the front of it. "Oh well no museum for us" you don't say jockboy. "tell you what why don't you three look around if you find anything prehistoric I'll get you out of detention for the rest of the week" sounds good to me and from what I can see so does to them.

As we walk by Ethan is talking about some urban legend of a guy and a sinkhole or something and leave it to Conner McKnight to take a boring conversation and somehow make it worse. "Me? I go out with my friends you know teammates, cheerleaders, and yeah cheerleaders"

"Ugh pig" oops guess must've thought that one out loud. I expected him to say something mean back but all he did was smile at me rather mischievously and walked away.

"Hey I'm just trying to warn you guys don't come crying when you…Woah!" holy karma did he fall into a oh and here we go too "Aah!"

Ethan's POV

Well, I think that's the world telling me that I talk too much. Then again watching the king of jocks and Ms. Kicks McGee fall down a sinkhole will always be entertaining.

Now how do we get out of here? Well definitely not climbing I mean who will stupid enough to try to "You guys stay here I'm going to climb up and get help" I thought too soon. * thud* I think I found something even funnier than watching them fall on a sinkhole thank you Conner.

"Back already?" We help the idiot up and we start walking through the dim lit cave. Kira starts singing her song again. I gotta admit she doesn't sound bad and could actually make it if she makes the right career moves.

"Hey wannabe could you please be quiet I'm trying to think here" woah is it just me or was that extra mean.

"Hey listen Conner, my name is Kira; Kira stop pretending like you don't know it" okay things are starting to escalate if only I had popcorn.

"Oh I know your name trust me it's hard to forget someone that manages to all alone ruin your life" wait what? The king of jocks and the queen of music had a history? Man this is like the plot of an RPG just like in real life.

Whatever happened between must've been serious because she's not saying anything else just walking with her head down.

"Hey I found something!" we quickly catch up with Conner who somehow managed to find a dinosaur's skeleton. Forget detention this is so going to ebay fortune 500 here I go. Wait why is he trying to touch it we need tools and gear and *clank * why

do jocks have to ruin everything?

Suddenly, one of the cave walls starts moving upwards revealing a hidden door.

Holy Nintendo this is like the mothership of my dreams right here. "I can do a sick music video in here" forget your music this is my fantasy. "This must be like the mothership for you dude" oh sweet merciful Sony now I'm agreeing with the jock I need to get them out of my new home.

"woah" we both turn around to see Conner about to grab a red glowing stone. "wait what are you doing?" yeah don't you know rule number 1 glowy no touchy. "Look I already missed a day of soccer practice this is prehistoric therefore no detention" Okay fine that wasn't so stupid of a statement. "And it pains to agree with him but I already missed a day of band rehearsal and I'd rather not miss another one" god fine lets the stones.

We each grabbed one me taking the blue one, Conner taking the red one and Kira the yellow one something seems awfully familiar about this but nevertheless the look cool and hey no detention for us. "Good now lets get out of here" what? Come on dude this is like paradise why do we wanna get out? "why?" see thank you Kira I knew you weren't completely evil. "Do you guys really wanna stay and find out who lives here" okay point made lets go.

Conner's POV

Alright just a few more minutes and I won't have to deal with the computer geek and lady death over here I can go back to my normal life of "ROAR!" beast like noises?

"what was that?" I heard Kira ask frightened

"Maybe it was the wind" Right genius as if the wind sounds like a feral creature. It could be a bear or a mountain lion or a bunch of reptiles with sharp sword-like claws. Wait what?

"Guys don't move" Maybe they are like sharks if you don't move they won't attack. "Great make it easier for them" well I'm not hearing good ideas from you.

"You two run I'll keep them occupied" I'm the faster and agile out of the three plus how fast can these things be? I start running at top speed although weirdly enough I feel I could go faster than this. When we get to the forest, a few of them corner me and toss me around.

"This is not how I expected the first day of class to go" As I look around I see Ethan and Kira being tossed around too. I don't know what came over me but I just couldn't bear to see them getting hurt. I could hear my dad's voice telling me (Conner it doesn't matter if you're a hero or just an ordinary guy our duty is always to help others when they are in need).

I stood up and everything started slowing down, well everything but me. I ran towards Kira and kicked some of the lizards creatures down and helped her up.

"are you alright?" she nodded her head. Her expression changed from terror to relief and then to terror again as she pointed to something behind me before screaming. Out of nowhere I'm sent flying backwards towards Ethan's group.

"What was that? I think I went deaf" I turn around to see Ethan blocking the claws of the lizards with his bare hands which are they glowing? He then beats one of more of them down.

I then turn back to Kira who is struggling against two of them. I won't make it in time. Well never say I'm not a team player. "Hey rockstar give them a little scream! Ethan get ready to pummel them" Kira nods as she screams and screeching sound starts again knocking them back to us Ethan smashes one of them down to the floor while I kick the last one down in mid air.

"Phew I knew that move was gonna be useful someday" what? Some glorification never hurt no one.

"What were those things?" Ethan asked while panting

"I don't know but better question is how did we do all that?" Kira asked trembling in fear

"Hey!" Before we could gather our thoughts we heard Dr. Oliver calling us from the distance.

"Are you all alright?" oh yeah we just fought a bunch of lizards monsters and we might be mutants but no yeah totally fine.

We all nodded our heads knowing we had to keep this a secret. "Museum still closed?" I had to change the subject somehow.

"Yeah still working out the details come on I better take you all back to the school" First good news of the day.

Back on Reefside High

"You guys know this sounds awfully familiar like a super hero origin story you know like Superman Batman or the Power-"

"Shut Up!" both me and Kira say simultaneously

"Sorry Ethan it's just not the biggest fan of them" That's an understatement but not feeling like spilling my guts to the geek.

"Oh kay weird enough but what do you suppose we do?" good question Einstein

"For the time being we lay low I think it's our best option" At least I hope

"I have a better one" she approaches me and hands me her yellow gem "forget all about me being here and move on without me" trust me if I could I would.

As she walks away * roar* oh this can't be good. Those lizard freaks drop out of nowhere and abduct Kira. Just as they arrived they departed leaving only her backpack.

"Ethan come on" I grab Ethan and drag him to the parking lot. "Hop in" we both get in my Mustang and we head out of the school grounds.

"Lets go to Dr. Oliver's" wait why? "How's a science teacher gonna help us? Seriously?

"He's a dinosaur specialist those things are like dinosaurs" flawless logic boy genius, but honestly I have nothing better than that.

After around 20 minutes of driving we finally arrived to 1992 Valencia Road. Ethan and I tried knocking on the door and no response. I opened the door which prompted a response from the resident geek. "What are you doing?" lets see trying to get help like you ask genius.

We inspect his house and I spot a miniature dinosaur statue like the one we spotted in the cave "remember what happened last time" oh yeah as if that could happen again. "relax he's a science teacher not-" * clank* "Batman" no way this teacher might be an evil scientist.

We make ourselves downstairs and we wind up in the same room as before "if you're looking for extra credit you're in the wrong place" we turn around to see Dr. Oliver staring us down. Something tells me things are about to get weirder.


	3. Day of the Dino Pt 2

Chapter 3: Day of the Dino Part 2

Conner and Ethan explain the situation to Tommy who looks at them worriedly. "Guys calm down and speak slowly please" Tommy commands calmly looking at the pair. Ethan and Conner look at each other and nod in response. "Dr. O, Kira has been kidnapped by these weird Lizard things and they disappeared out of thin air" Ethan explained to Tommy whose eyes widened in response.

Tommy POV

No no no no! This can't be happening. This shouldn't be happening. "Guys was this the first time you encountered the tyrannodrones?" Okay perhaps referring them by their actual name wasn't the smartest call there. "I'm sorry Tyranno what now?" well might as well tell them what I know. "Tyrannodrones they are mutated cross between Dino and human DNA mixed with other species to create a new living species" alright so that explanation definitely fried the Soccer boy's brain.

"And how do you know this?" and for every numbskull there is a nerd asking all the right questions. "Because I helped create them" alright now both their brains are short-circuit fried. "Still it makes no sense why would the (AU sorry to abbreviate but prefer to shorten it to write faster) attack Kira?" I thought they only cared about the Dino Gems not abducting random people. "Dr.O" I hear Conner calling my name so I turn around to see him and Ethan holding out the three gems. "Would it have anything to do with these?" Oh this is not good.

Kira POV

You know I take back what I said about that cave before, because now in here I could make a killer video, though I hope the killer part is not because I get eaten alive by these weird lizard monsters. "Give me the gems" Woah what was that?

Normal POV

Kira turns around comes face to face with Mesogog who startles the punk rock princess. "Give me the gems" Mesoggog tells Kira who looks at him dumbfounded. "Gems? I mean I have a few rings but I wouldn't really call them gems" Kira starts explaining trying to get away from the lizard humanoid. Mesogo stares at her intently inflicting Kira a massive headache which halts her plans. "One way or another I'll get my gems" Mesogog explains as he leaves Kira on the ground of the lair recovering from her headache.

The door behind her opens up letting fumes in as it opens. From there Elsa comes out with her blade holstered. "It would be beneficial for you not to anger the master anymore" Mesogog's lieutenant says to the whimpering teenager. Kira slowly recovers and stares painfully at the henchwoman "Master? Isn't that a little outdated for our society?" Elsa laughs at the comment and swings Kira up from the ground into one of the walls in the room. "I'm going to enjoy this"

Meanwhile as Kira was fighting her way out of Mesogog's lair, Tommy, Ethan, and Conner were heading out to find clues regarding her whereabouts.

Conner POV

"For the last time Ethan I'm not going with you guys, I drove here and now I'm driving back" Yeah I know how this looks no need to give me the death stare Mr. Roboto. "Conner come on Kira is in danger here a bunch of freak Lizard people are doing who knows what to her and we have no clue where she was taken to, the more help we have the better" Alright he makes a fair point but I'd rather crash my baby red than help that chick anymore than I already have. "Ethan I'm not saying I have more important things to do but I have more important things to do than helping Miss Angsty"

Conner moves away from the pair as he starts the engine of his car. Ethan approaches him at his door his face expressing disgust and disappointment.

"I'm sure you're making your folks proud soccer star leaving an innocent girl to her doom when you could help prevent it" Alright he went there. I turned the engine off and bolted out of my car. I'm not one of those stereotypical jocks that like picking on the nerd or any of that but this particular nerd touched a particular nerve there.

Conner grabbed Ethan from the collar and lifts him up. Anger sparking visible in both sets of eyes.

"Don't ever talk about my folks again and much less about that girl being innocent" alright now I'm mad and I should probably calm down. "I wont take it back jock. I don't care about the back then this is now and you know her and she's in danger if you're so self centered not to help somebody when you can then thanks for proving to me how much of a garbage person you are Conner McKnight" I could hit him. I could kick him. I could tackle him, but I cannot deny that he's right. Dad, gramps I hope you approve of this because I sure don't. "Fine, I'll help you both look I'll follow behind" I huffed and got in my car ready to race down the road.

Normal POV (2 hours later)

As both cars revved up through the highway, Kira managed to fight her way out of the sight of Elsa and ran away from Zeltrax and a hoard of until she found herself backed into a corner with a small green light in front of her.

"Well here goes nothing" Kira said as she touched the light and it sucked her in and vanished her out of thin air.

Tommy, Conner, and Ethan had both cars come to a halt. Conner stepped out of his Mustang as Tommy and Ethan hopped out of the Jeep. "Alright Dr. O we have been driving for hours now and still no sight of anything do you know where she is or are we just wasting gas here?" Conner exclaimed feeling annoyed at his teacher. "As much as it pains me to agree with him Dr. O I have to do so. I don't see any signs of finding her" Ethan agreed with Conner as the two teens confronted their new teacher. "Alright first no more Dr. O its Dr. Oliver second she got taken through an invisiportal so she could literally pop up from anywhere" Ethan scoffs at the remark

"Dr. Oliver no offense but I seriously doubt that Kira is just suddenly going to pop up out of" as Ethan says this a green light flashes in the air and as it ends Kira falls out of the air into Conner's passenger side seat startled by the fact that she was back in Reefside. Conner and Ethan rushed to her and helped her off the car up her feet. "And I seriously doubt that a blue mustang is just going to pop out of the air" Ethan exclaims just for nothing to happen. "Are you alright?" Tommy asks Kira who nods in response.

Suddenly cutting their reunion short Zeltrax arrives with a group of T.D.s. "But you wont be anymore because you'll be destroyed right here attack!" The armored knight commands and soon the warrior and his minions attack the group.

The teens and their teacher manage to fend off Zeltrax and his minions with the aid of their newfound powers. Ethan and Conner managed to round out the in a group together just for Kira to finish them off with a powerful Ptera Scream sending them flying backwards to Zeltrax forcing them to retreat through an invisiportal.

Ethan POV

Alright take that you Lizard freaks "Hey Ethan you alright?" Conner asks me which not gonna lie I am kind of surprised by. "Yeah I'm alright thanks for the assist back there Kira?" she nods in response. "Alright Dr. O I think we've had enough of supernatural creatures for one day what I think we need to get now are explanations" Conner says to the professor clearly angered with him. "Look calm down, I'll explain everything tomorrow after school, I'm sure your folks will get worried if you don't get ho-" Dr. O starts explaining just to be cut by Conner pulling out his phone and dialing out. "Hey mom I'm going to be out with some friends until late don't wait up for me yeah love you too bye" alright I have to admit that was smart. Kira and I do the same causing Dr. Oliver to sigh clearly annoyed to be outsmarted by teenagers.

We ride back to Dr. Oliver's place. Kira and me ride in the jeep with Conner following us in his Mustang. "Alright Dr. O you have some explanations to give us" Kira says clearly angered at the teacher.

Tommy POV

I would've prefer to avoid a situation like this but by now the gems have bonded with their DNA. "Alright so as I said before those lizard like creatures are called Tyrannodrones, I helped create them to help out their purpose of creating a new life form which would bring us one step closer to replicating dino DNA. I was working on them with another scientist Anton Mercer" Anton in what mess have you landed me on. "The billionaire didn't he go missing a while back?" Ethan asks me which I nod a response. "Yes that one, they are chasing after you guys because you guys had the dino gems; powerful crystals that carry the radiation of the meteorite that wiped out the dinosaurs as such imbedded in them are the power of the Dinosaurs" As I said this, I can see Ethan admiring his blue gem while Conner pulls his red one from his pocket and tries handing it back to me. "Unfortunately that wont work Conner, the gems have already bonded to your DNA same with yours Ethan and yours Kira." Yeah they are definitely not thrilled about that one. "What about that freak Lizard guy is that like their leader or something?" it seems she had a run in with Mesogog. "That was Mesogog and yes he's their leader and very dangerous too if you ever encounter him run". Sagely advice Tommy Zordon would be so proud of you. "So you're saying that we have to fight a hoard of lizard freaks a crazy guy in a suit of armor, and their creepy leader? We cant do that Dr. Oliver we are just teenagers!" These may not be the kids I was expecting but the power chooses you so I have to trust destiny here. "You wont be if you use these" I tell them as I pull out the suit case containing the blue, red and yellow Dino Morphers. "These are Dino Morphers if you use them you'll become Power Rangers" I see their shocked expressions it is understandable not everyday you get offered to become a superhero.

Conner POV

How dare he? Me a Power Ranger? After what they did to my family? Life has a really dark sense of humor. "I'm so in" Ethan approaches the case and picks up the blue Triceratops Morpher. I look at Kira whose face is unreadable. "Not me" I'm sure that answer shocked them but it will be snowing in the Sahara desert before I become a Power Ranger. "What are you talking about Conner? This is the chance of a lifetime to be a super hero and you're just gonna throw it away?" I hear you Ethan but I have my own reasons to dislike them. "Yeah it just isn't for me I'm a soccer player not a hero remember? I'm more well suited for you know cheerleaders, trophies, and glory, I'll keep this though that super speed can come in handy" I can see the looks of disappointment in both their faces however Kira just nods at me why would she do that? "This isn't for me either Dr. Oliver honestly I just want to try to go back to how things were before today" well that's probably for the best she shouldn't get herself in danger specially when she probably wont be able to get out of it. Dr. O just looks at us. I've seen that look before I know what it represents; disappointment. I just turn my back to him. "Alright we got the explanations that we needed but we probably should get going do you guys need a ride back?" Kira and Ethan nod in response and get into the car and the three of us ride back to our homes. First we drop Ethan leaving only me and the Punk Rock princess riding back.

Kira POV

Alright its just one car ride and then after that we are never talking again. "So how come you didn't take the morpher?" his question came out of the blue but I guess it was an expected one. "I think we both know that I wouldn't make for a good ranger they are supposed to be fearless and brave and all I am is a wannabe singer" I look away to avoid his gaze. I know what you are thinking I am supposed to be this anarchist Rock Star that cares nothing about what they say and think about me but what he says matters to me because of what I've done to him. "Look for what's worth, you aren't just a wannabe singer you have real talent" Did he just say something nice to me? "And it takes a lot of guts to stand and sing in a stage with people watching you so I wouldn't call you a coward either" Alright now I know that I must've gotten some kind of brain damage in that fight because there's no way Conner Mcknight is complimenting me twice. "thank you" is all I can tell him. "You are not going to ask why I didn't take mine? I'm sure you of all people didn't buy that excuse I gave back there" He's not wrong about that. "I know that you hate them and me for what happened to your family" this clearly startled him as his eyes widened. It looks like I hit the bullseye right on time we arrived at my house. I stepped out of the car and closed the door behind me. "Thank you for the ride Conner and don't worry I know this doesn't change anything between us. You can still hate me i wont mind but for what's worth I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you and your mom" I said what I needed to say and I leave him as I head back to my house.

Conner POV

Sorry doesn't bring people back to life Kira. I still cant believe it 4 years pass and she still can read me like an open book. I smile at the familiar feeling but quickly I have to put it aside. "Dad Gramps what should I do?"

AU: Next Day

What began like a normal day of classes soon turn worse and then worse as an earthquake hit reefside and soon after that reports of giant mechanical dinosaurs rampaging over the city in the middle of the Japanese Appreciation Festival (watch the episode they didn't bother on editing out the Japanese billboards from the original sentai footage so you know had to explain why on this one)

Ethan and Dr. O left to assist in the city while I was assisting on evacuating the school. Kira must have had the same thought as me because I soon found her helping Devin and Cassidy out of the school. Soon there were reports of the damage intensifying in the city and I knew what I had to do. I went to Kira and we both got in my mustang and rode to where Dr. O and Ethan were at.

Normal POV

Ethan and Tommy were holding back a group of while Zeltrax rained havoc on the city with the help of the biozords. "Dr. Oliver how do I work this thing?" Ethan said trying to activate his morpher. "Press the button and yell Dino Thunder Power Up" Tommy said fending off some of lizard minions from Ethan. Suddenly a load scream sent shockwaves towards the group of minions knocking them away from Ethan and Tommy.

"Sounds like you could use some backup" Conner said as he joins the rest of the newly formed team. "Changed your mind?" Tommy asked as he pulled out the morphers for Conner and Kira. "This is a one time exception" Conner said as he and Kira took their respective morphers. "Alright guys follow my lead" Ethan said as he activated his morpher. "Dino Thunder Power Up Ha!" Ethan yells as a blue light engulfs him and after it fades it reveals the Blue Dino Ranger. "Dino Thunder really?" Conner asks as he looks at Kira who nods at him knowing what came next. "Dino Thunder Power Up Ha!" both teens powered up to the Red and Yellow Dino Rangers.

"Tyranno Staff, Ptera Grips, Tricera Shield" the three rangers summoned their weapons and quickly took care of the minions before turning their attentions to the biozords. "Alright someone got any ideas on how to take those down" Conner asked perplexed on what to do next. "They are your zords they are under the control of Zeltrax right now but if you manage to get through them they should wake up from the trance" Tommy explained to the rangers. Ethan nodded in response an idea emerging in his head. "Triceratops answer my call!" Ethan screams to his morpher causing the eyes on it and on the Triceratops zord to light up freeing itself from Zeltrax's control. Kira looking at the change in behavior of Ethan's zord followed suit on calming down her own. "Pterodactyl come on fight off that freaky armor guy" and just like with Ethan's her morpher and the Pterazord's eyes both glowed freeing it from its trance. Conner struggled a little more than the others to control his zord but ultimately all three zords were in the control of the rangers.

"Now you have to ride them" Tommy explained to the three which without hesitation jumped into the zords entering their respective cockpits. "Don't have to tell me whats next lets combine" Ethan yelled excitedly as all three machines combined into one single zord; the Thundersaurus Megazord. "Alright Zeltrax time to make you pay! You guys ready?" Conner asked to his fellow rangers to which Kira and Ethan nodded in response. "Alright here we go Dino Drill!" all three rangers exclaimed as the megazord pierced and destroyed Zeltrax's machine ending the raining doom.

Hours later back in Tommy's base

"You guys did well today but the fight is far from over" Tommy said as he handed each of the teams a dino bracer. "Dr. Oliver I'm still confused about this all. Don't get me wrong I'm sure you need to be very smart to be a teacher, but this all seems next level smart" Kira said as she took her bracer and put it on. "I'll explain all that in due time. Listen I know this is a lot to take in" Tommy answers as Ethan rolls his eyes and replies "That's for sure". Tommy nods at the response and continues. "Look I know your lives have changed in ways you probably never imagined possible, but as long as you work together as a team no one can defeat you" Tommy finishes explaining as Kira and Ethan look at each other and Conner stares at his morpher confused about what to do.


	4. Wave Goodbye

Normal POV

Haley's Cyberspace

"Conner!" Kira yells as she calls for the young teen while sitting on her chair smoothie in hand

Conner sees her and shrugs his shoulders as he approaches her and takes a seat in the table

"Ethan called you as well?" Conner asked causing Kira to nod as she takes sip of her smoothie

"Yeah he said this was super important like life or dead and then started using a bunch of video game terms like it was critical, final level, type of important situation"

"Well from the layout I think he might live here" Conner says as he looks around the many video game machines and computers

"I wouldn't doubt that knowing him" the two chuckled at the remark, however Conner quickly ended the interaction and reverted back to his stoic self when Kira was around.

Ethan arrives from behind and salutes the two "There they are! My brother and sister in crime fighting welcome to my world. What do you think?"

Kira grins at his remark and replies "Yeah its cool in a techno underground kinda way you know"

"You can pretty much do anything here. Games, chat, there's some bands from time to time, food and drinks" Ethan says as he points out the different areas of the place.

"Woah there's even bands? Who came up with this idea I would love to meet him/her"

Kira said excitedly

"That would be Haley she's a techno legend. MIT grad super computer level genius until she got tired of working for the big tech companies and decided to open this place up"

Conner rolls his eyes at Ethan's nerd rant while Kira smiles at the pair.

"I bet you're glad she took that path"

"Sure thing I am she has been teaching me ever since I found this place, the sprinklers prank was developed using some codes she helped me craft"

"I guess we'll have to thank her for that later. Anyways dude what was so important?" Conner asked as he kept examining the place for anything suspicious

Ethan laughed at his teammate's paranoia. "I just figured since we'll be teaming up together to save the world we should get to know each other a little better you know learn of each other's worlds"

Conner looked at Ethan and laughed "Alright dude whatever"

Haley walked towards the group with a little notepad to take the newcomer's order.

"Hey Ethan what can I get you and Conner McKnight?"

Conner looked bewildered at how she knew who he was. Sure he was a very good player but he wasn't famous or anything outside of Reefside High "I'll have water thank you"

"And I'll have a banana smoothie please Hales"

"Sure thing usual for ethan and H20 for Conner" she says as she turns around and away from the group

"H20? I said I wanted water" Conner said causing Ethan to facepalm

"H20 is water Conner" the three teens laugh at this and continue chatting until Haley comes back with their order

"You're Kira right?" Haley asks to the sole female ranger

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Haley's the name and information is my game Kira. Now through the underground grapevine I heard a couple of your band's tracks and I want to offer you a spot here on Friday's lets call it an audition what do you say?" Haley asks to Kira causing the young musician to smile widely and start nodding out of control.

"Yes Yes I mean yeah that would be cool. We'll be here" Kira said trying to sound cool and not at all excited for her first gig

"alright then I'll see you on Friday then" Haley says as she walks away from the group once more

"Coolest woman ever" Kira exclaims as Ethan chuckles at his teammates admiration.

"That's Haley always helping everyone"

"Well not everyone she hasn't helped me yet" Conner says as Haley approaches the group with a flyer in hand

"I'm surprised you aren't at the open tryouts for Reefside Waves McKnight" Haley states as she hands the soccer player the flyer she was carrying showing in it the time and place of the open tryouts.

Conner's eyes widen as he processes the information and bolts out of the place in a frenzy Ethan and Kira knowing full well where he was going.

AN: In Mesogog's Lair

Mesogog's paces across the room as Elsa and Zeltrax look at him fearfully trying their best and failing miserably at not showing it.

"I'm waiting" Mesogog says as he stops his pacing and stares at the two minions.

"Waiting for what exactly milord" Elsa says trying to feign innocence

"My explanation"

Zeltrax drops to his knee and crosses an arm across his chest as he begins saying "We offer no excuses sire only vow to improve our performance"

"Elsa? Does he speak for you as well" Mesogog asked staring intently at his lieutenant

"Lord Mesogog, I believe that it would be a waste of your valuable time for us to spout excuses of past mistakes, time that could be used more productively say like spent destroying Tommy Oliver and those new Power Rangers" Elsa says averting the gaze of her boss

Mesogog turns around and starts laughing sinisterly "Exactly the answer I wanted now lets get down to business to defeat those clowns (Hey they were owned by Disney have to cram some references here and there)"

AN: Soccer Training Field

Conner dribbled down the field dodging sliding tackles from the opposing players until he reached the opposing team's net and sank the ball in with one of his signature flip kicks.

"Woah who's that kid?" The head coach of the Waves asked his assistant

"I think that's McKnight he's a high school player on his local team" the assistant says as he reviews the name's list

"Yeah he's one of my kids he's got some talent I tell you" Another man sitting next to the coach stood up as he looked at Conner's way with pride.

"Ah Vallerte yes I can see some of your technique in the way he plays" Conner's coach nodded at the praise and resumed to watching the teams play

Conner trick plays a player and tunnel passes the pall under one of his adversaries legs and sends it flying towards one of his teammates on the opposite side of the field.

"Woo excellent pass Conner" Coach Vallerte exclaims as he claps frantically in pride for his pupil

AN: In The Forest

Tommy was looking around the area searching for traces of some of his experiments that scattered around the area after one of the attacks from Zeltrax a couple months in the past.

"There they are" Tommy exclaims as he locates three eggs; a red, blue, and a yellow one.

Tommy packs up the eggs and loads them up in his jeep and gets ready to drive away when suddenly, Elsa and Zeltrax and a group of show up in front of his jeep.

"Now where do you think you are going Oliver?" Elsa asks as she pulls out her sword and commands the to attack

Tommy revs up his Jeep and attempts to escape with Mesogog's minions in pursuit.

Tommy dials in his communicator "Guys I'm in the forest area and I have Barbie and Ken in hot pursuit please get over here quick" The former ranger yelled as he dodged the beams shot by the two lieutenants.

AN: Haley's Cyberspace

Ethan and Kira hear the distress call and head over to the forest area to assist their teacher.

"How are we getting there?" Ethan asked as he realized Conner wasn't there to help with his Mustang

Kira replies by throwing him her spare helmet as she hops into her moped "Hop in"

Ethan sighs and obeys as the two head over to help Tommy

AN: Soccer Training Field

Conner was taking a sip of his water bottle when his bracelet started flashing red and he heard Tommy's distress call.

Knowing this could be a life or death situation the young man sighed in frustration as he ran towards his Mustang

"Hey where are you going?" The head coach (lets call him hank for simplicity sake) yelled at him

"An emergency came up I promise I'll be back as fast as I can sir" Conner replied as he hops into his Mustang and revs it up in direction towards the forest

Hank throws his hat in the floor in frustration "darn it he was the best player we had seen all day. I swear Vallerte that kid is just like you disappearing out of nowhere all the time"

Coach Vallerte chuckles at that remark as he smiles at Conner driving away.

AN: In The Forest

Tommy was backed up to a corner his jeep behind him with the eggs in the back seat.

"Dino Thunder Power Up Ha!" Kira and Ethan yelled as they morphed in mid air and arrived to assist their teacher.

"Ptera Grips" "Tricera Shield" The two summoned their weapons and proceeded to combat the and Elsa

Sparks flew everywhere during the clash meanwhile Tommy tried keeping Zeltrax and 5 at bay and away from the jeep.

"Tyranno Staff" Conner summoned his weapon in mid air as he struck down Zeltrax with it sending him flying backwards.

"You guys really couldn't have done this any other day?" Conner asked clearly frustrated as he charged forward taking with him the other

Soon the fight turned out 4 vs 2 as Elsa and Zeltrax looked at each other frustrated with the other "This aint over rangers" Zeltrax yells as he summons an invisiportal and the two escape through it back to Mesogog's lair.

"Well that's a happy couple if I've ever seen one" Kira states sarcastically

"Hey guys look I'd like to stay and chat but I have to get back to the try outs" Conner says as he super speeds away and back to his car to head back to the wave's field

"I hope so he gets there in time" Kira says as she, Ethan and Tommy watch Conner drive away

"The duty of a ranger sometimes takes its tolls" Tommy says as he steps into his jeep as Kira and Ethan load her Moped to the trunk and the three drive away to their base.

AN: Soccer Training Field

Conner rushed to the soccer field to arrive as the head coach and the assistants were packing up their gear.

"McKnight good to have you back I have you as DNF I don't think I have to explain you what that means do you?" Hank explained clearly disappointed at Conner's lack of commitment to the team

"I'm sorry coach I had an emergency and…" Conner tried explaining only to be cut off by the coach

"Son, the road of a soccer player is very arduous and you need to make sacrifices in every turn if you aren't willing to commit 100% then don't bother on trying" after saying that Hank stormed off

Conner sighed in frustration dropping to his knees. (Man this blows, I had the best shot I've ever gotten and what do I do? I blew it because I have to save the world and the worst part is I cant explain why I blew it.) Conner thinks as he lets the whole situation replay in his mind.

As Conner is deep in thought, a ball rolls towards him and taps him in the back.

Conner raises from his knees and turns around to see a little girl running excitedly towards the ball only to stop in front of Conner. The girl giggles as she says "Kick it"

Conner smiles as he lightly kicks the ball towards the little girl who stops it and continues giggling. "Hey good stop" Conner compliments as he smiles at the girl who thanks him and picks the ball up and runs back to her mom,

**Author Note: I'm not introducing Trent in this episode I rather use the time in this episode for more development, don't worry Trent fans he'll be showing up later down the series just not right now **

AN: Haley's Cyberspace

Ethan and Kira are sitting in a table as the two chatted about their worlds as Ethan had suggested earlier

"So what songs are you thinking about performing cause I kind of only know the one you were humming when we you know…" Ethan explained as he illustrated how he, Kira and Conner fell through the sinkhole a couple days ago

"I don't know yet. I think freak you out is one of my best ones but there's this other song I've been wanting to perform for a while too" Kira replied as she reviewed her song notebooks.

As the two talked, Conner arrived and slumped in a chair in the table.

"So how'd it go?" Ethan asked causing Kira to kick him under the table "Ow" Yelled Ethan as he reacted to the kick.

"There's such a thing as a stupid question Ethan and I believe you just gave us an example" Kira said as she handed over Conner a glass of water.

Conner rolled his eyes and took the glass "You wanna know how'd it go? Terrible! The best chance I ever had to begin my pro career and I blew it because I had to fought a bunch of overgrown lizards and an armored freak" Conner ranted as Kira and Ethan tried to get him to lower his volume.

"I understand how you feel but you did good today, you were heroic today isn't that count for something" Ethan said trying to cheer his teammate up

"No I mean yes, don't get me wrong saving the day is cool and everything but not if it comes at the expense of everything I had worked for before" Conner says looking down averting his eyes from Kira and Ethan's

"I have to talk to Dr. Oliver"

"Conner I think he might be busy" Ethan replied as Conner grabbed his jacket and headed out

"Too bad I was busy today and that didn't stop him so it wont stop me. You too want a ride there?" Conner asked as Kira and Ethan nodded and the three rode towards Tommy's house

AN: Dino Thunder HQ

As the three arrived to the HQ's entrance, they were greeted by Tommy being launched outside of cave covered in slime.

"Don't go in there it's not safe" Tommy said as he stood up getting ready to get back in

"Yeah. That much is obvious" Kira said as Tommy tried to head over in once more

"Is that what was inside those eggs?" Ethan asked as he saw his teacher struggling against the creatures inside

"Yeah I'm trying to train them" Tommy said as he was getting launch from left "But as you can see" to right "Its coming very very slowly" after saying this Tommy got launched once more towards floor in front of his students

Ethan grabbed his mentor and tried to help him up and as he did got some of the slime got on him "Eww what in the world of Star Trek is this?" Ethan exclaimed as he tried to clean himself off.

Tommy sighed and closed the entrance fully. "Well, this is as good time as any to take a break" Tommy says as he stands up and cleans himself somewhat.

"Dr. O I'll get straight to the point I need out of this Ranger stuff" Conner says

"What are you talking about?" Kira asks looking at Conner

"Are you nuts?" Ethan exclaimed to his teammate

"Calm down everybody, What's the problem Conner?" Tommy said trying to calm down the situation

Conner closed his eyes as he explained himself "I'm a soccer player. That's all I've ever dreamed of doing. My dad loved the game and so did my gramps and we would always play together until they were gone" Conner explains as he opens his eyes and looks sadly at Kira when he says the last part. "Every moment since I've wanted to become a pro player to make them proud and I get the greatest chance of my life and I just had to blow it to save the world"

"I understand and you're right Conner" Tommy says surprising the three teens

"I am" "He is" Conner and Ethan say in unison.

Tommy nods as he continues "I know how you feel because I've felt that before, but before you decide I want you think about this and decide tomorrow after you sleep on it"

Conner nods as he walks away from the other three Ethan and Kira following him back.

AN: In Mesogog's Lair

"Ahh If Tommy Oliver wants to train a team to fight us then perhaps its time to increase our efforts" Mesogog explains as he walks to wards a machine and begins inputting buttons "Geno Randomizer initiate"

"Entering DNA data codes" Zeltrax explains as he pulls down some levers

Elsa examines the data in the screens "Genetic mutation stable and complete" She states as the armored monster birdbrain decends from the ceiling to the floor in the middle of the room

"Marvelous" Hisses Mesogog

AN: Reefside High Soccer Field (Next day)

Conner is sitting in the bleachers staring at the field in front of him many thoughts in his mind

"McKnight!" Hank yells as he approaches Conner

"Coach what are you doing here?"

"Vallerte explained that he sent you on an emergency regarding your next match against Blue Bay said something about needing to do a surprise practice before your match of next month he said that was the reason you had to leave, honestly you could've said that and I would've understood you know"

"Wait, so does that mean" Conner said trying to process everything being told to him

Hank pulls out a Reefside Waves jersey and hands it over to Conner "It's yours if you want it kid" and with that he leaves the young teen standing in the bleachers staring at the Jersey

Kira and Ethan approach Conner after Hank leaves. "Hey bro" Ethan says as he and Kira sit down next to Conner

"Every thing alright now?" Kira asked

"Yeah I guess coach Vallerte must have vouched for me for some reason so I guess I made the cut for the Waves" Conner says excitedly before looking down in shame

"Guys I-" Conner tries to explain only to cut short by Ethan and Kira

"Don't worry we understand" Kira replies

"For sure, we know nobody asked you to do this or any of us it was more imposed, but Dr. O said you can keep the morpher you know in case you change your mind" Ethan said as he stood up and walked away from the pair

"I know it doesn't mean much coming from me but I think you'll make them proud no matter what you do Con" Kira said this as she just like Ethan stood up leaving Conner by himself once more

The last statement left Conner speechless as he remembered what it was like playing with his father and grandfather. A few tears fell and the soccer player rose to his feet and did the only thing that felt right he played soccer.

AN: Dino Thunder HQ

"Oh no this is not good" Tommy said as he looked at the monitor and saw in the screen Birdbrain terrorizing the city

AN: Reefside High Soccer Field

Conner finished shooting one last ball to the net as he dropped to the grass tired.

"Some of your best work today Conner, Blue Bay Harbor wont stand a chance next month" a voice startled him as he got up into a fighting stance

"Woah kid its just me your coach" Coach Vallerte said as he laughed at Conner's reaction

"Oh coach sorry about that, you kind of freaked me out" Conner explains as he laughs nervously

"It's alright no harm no foul. So what's got you working your body out?" Vallerte asked as he hands Conner a cold water bottle.

Conner accepts it and begins drinking it. "Just needed to clear my mind about some stuff" Conner says as he looks down to the floor

"Well always here if you need to talk Conner"

"I appreciate that coach but I don't think you would understand" Conner said as he sighed in defeat

"Why don't you try explaining it and we see for ourselves?"

Knowing he had no way out, Conner decided to explain as vaguely as he could

"So I don't know what to do? Being a soccer player is all I've ever wanted to be but I feel people are counting on me for this other thing and it doesn't feel right letting them down" Conner explained to which Coach Vallerte nodded

"Conner you may only see me as your coach but before I landed this gig I used to be like you I used to go to Angel Grove High and wanted to be a great soccer player back in the day but then one day I got an opportunity to do something extraordinary sure I could've been one of the great ones like Pele or Maradonna but at the end I made my choice and I can say I have enjoyed every moment of it" Coach Vallerte explained as he looked fondly at the sky

Shortly afterwards Conner's bracer started glowing red to which he sighed knowing it was probably an emergency. "I would answer that morpher if I were you usually Rangers don't call unless its life or death" Coach Vallerte says which shocks Conner

"How did you-" Conner asked to his coach who just chuckled and stretched his hand out to Conner to salute him

"Former Black Space Ranger and Green Turbo Ranger Carlos Vallerte at your service kid" Carlos said as he showed Conner his old Space morpher and pointed at his heart "Powers may be gone but the lessons are still here"

Conner smiled at the revelation and answered the call "Dr. O I'm here… In the city sure I'm on my way. I'll see you later coach the world needs a red ranger right now! Dino Thunder Power Up Ha!" Conner yells while smiling as he morphs up and dashes towards the city

"Conner I'm sending something your way to help you get there faster" Tommy calls out from the communicator as the Red Raptor Rider shows up in front of Conner "Meet your raptor rider it will get you to the battlefield faster than if you ran"

Conner nodded and excitedly hopped in the back of the rider and began heading over to the battlefield

AN: City

Ethan and Kira were fighting off Birdbrain as terrorized the nearby civilians.

"Maria!" A woman yelled as she saw her little daughter hiding and holding a red soccer ball for dear life terrified of the creatures surrounding her and the rest of the people.

"I don't think so ugly Tyranno Staff!" Conner yells as he jumps from the back of the rider summons his weapon and strikes the away from the civilians.

"Everyone get out of here!" Conner says as he fights off the rest of the

"Ptera Grips" "Tricera Shield" Ethan and Kira yell as they launched Birdprain upwards towards Conner's area

Conner jumps and kicks Birdbrain in the stomach like does in most of his goal shots and lands in between Ethan and Kira. "You two ready?" he asks as the three combine their weapons

"Z-Rex Blaster" The three call out. Conner presses the trigger and the weapon fires a powerful fire blast that explodes the creature to pieces

**Author's Note: Unless the zord battle is important I wont be writing it in the fic just assume it happened exactly like the original **

AN: Haley's Cyberspace

Kira is tuning her guitar as Conner and Ethan arrive to greet her

"Hey Kira" Ethan says as he and Kira fistbump each other

"Hey didn't expect to see you here" Kira said Conner who waved at her to say hi

"Well like Ethan said if we are going to be partners in crime fighting we should get to know each other's worlds right?"

"Wait what about the waves?" Ethan asked curious

"I called the coach and I talked him into letting me practice with the team and being an emergency player. I won't play probably 99% of the times but that way I can go forward with my dream while also making the world a safer place" Conner said while smiling

"Well said young grasshopper" Carlos said as he grabbed Conner and placed him on a headlock.

"Guys this is Coach Vallerte coach these are my-" "Fellow rangers I know" Carlos finished saying shocking Ethan and Kira

Carlos began laughing "I swear that never gets old. Don't worry your secret is safe I'm a former ranger too you know" He explained as he continued laughing at the 3

"Uncle Carlos!" the voice of a child was heard as a little girl jumped into Carlos's hands and embraced the man. "Maria! There you are who's my favorite niece huh?" Carlos said as he hugged his niece

Conner just stared at the two realizing that the girl was the one she saved before. "I guess I owe you one Conner. Maria wont shut up about how the Red Ranger saved her life. Guess someone has a little fan now" Carlos said as he played with his niece who giggled in response

Conner smiled and nodded realizing that maybe being a ranger is something his father and grandfather could be proud about.

"Hey the concert is about to start we gotta find spots" Ethan said as he and Conner walked towards the crowd meeting Tommy in it.

"Hey Tommy" Carlos greeted his old friend. "Carlos! Man how come you are here at Reefside?" Tommy exclaimed as he shook his fellow ranger's hand.

"I coach the team at Reefside High, now it makes sense why out of nowhere we have new rangers with you in town it was bound to happen eventually" Tommy laughs at the joke and simply shrugs as the two look at the show.

"They don't know yet about your past do they?" Tommy shook his head at the question. "I was planning on telling them one of these days but I guess no time like the present" Tommy replied to which Carlos playfully punched him in his arm. "Well good thing you have me here to give you a little help after my team replaced yours haha" Carlos laughs as the two enjoy the concert

"Alright this next lady and her band might be new to the Cyberspace but I have a feeling you guys will want them to stick around for some time to come give a warm Cyber Welcome to Kira Ford!" Haley introduces Kira as she begins strumming her guitar and playing her first song

_About time for anyone telling you off for all your deeds  
No sign the roaring thunder stopped in cold to read  
No time  
Get mine and make no excuses waste of precious breath  
No time  
The sun shines on everyone, everyone love yourself to death_

_So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go  
You'll never be loved till you've made your own  
You gotta face up, you gotta get yours  
You never know the top till you get too low_

_A son of a father  
A son of a  
I'm so sorry  
A son of a father  
A son of a  
I'm so sorry (_**IMAGINE DRAGONS I'M SORRY **sort of**) **

As Kira finished singing the crowd roared in applause however the young musician was only staring at the red ranger who smiled back at her and mouthed a thank you for her.


	5. Legacy of Power

AN: Alright so a couple things obviously on the last chapter Tommy wasn't abducted therefore most events will happen differently than the original some may dislike this since I know Legacy of Power is a fan favorite, but here's my reasoning for this. Introducing the 4th ranger in the 5th episode is kind of early in the series and not much amounts to it asides from having the Brachiozord as a carrier for the aux zords. Don't worry Tommy will still be the Black Ranger just much later in the series than in the original hopefully this makes sense in the narrative and hopefully you understand the change.

Thank you for understanding

Haru

Dino Thunder HQ

500 episodes may the power live on forever!

Conner, Ethan, and Kira arrive at the HQ where they are received by Tommy, Carlos and a third man with blond hair wearing a red long sleeve sweater.

"Coach Vallerte?" Conner asked confused as to why his coach was in their HQ. Sure he knew he was a former ranger however this was the first time he saw him here so it was bound to confuse him.

"Glad the three of you could make it, I guess we can begin the history lesson" Tommy begins explaining

The three teens upon hearing this rolled their eyes at the prospect of more homework. The other two adults in the room grinned at Tommy's lack of tact with teenagers.

"The lesson on Power Rangers History" Tommy finished explaining regaining the attention of the three.

"Take a look at the screen there we'll explain along the way" Carlos said pointing at the screen in front of the three teenagers

After saying this, the footage of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers begins playing and Tommy begins narrating.

"This story begins in Angel Grove 10 years ago…" Tommy explains the origins of the original 5 rangers

"Does it normally happen that the powers pick people from different social backgrounds?" Ethan asked wondering about the similarity between the first team and theirs

Tommy chuckled at the comment and replied "I guess teenagers with attitude is kind of an outdated term, but answering your question the powers pick who are worthy of wielding them in most cases, you'll see that moving on"

"Dr. O what I still don't understand is how you fit to all this" Kira asked confused as she wondered as to why their teacher was this well informed regarding ranger history up to the point of knowing a former ranger.

Tommy simply pressed play to the footage when a familiar face showed in the screen. "When Rita decided to create her own ranger, unfortunately I was her best candidate" Tommy said revealing his past as a former ranger.

"woah" was all Conner could say at the revelation. Tommy laughed at the response "we haven't even gotten through the first generation trust me you will woah a lot more during this"

Pressing play once more the video continued showing Tommy losing his powers as the Green Ranger and later on receiving his White Ranger Powers and ninja powers.

"And when Kimberly chose to leave, Katherine was the only choice…" Upon saying this Conner looked down feeling slightly guilty for thinking of quitting just like Kim did.

"Lighten up Con, there's no shame in choosing your civilian life over your Ranger one we all do at one point" Carlos pointed out as he placed a hand on Conner's shoulder.

"Yeah but I tried to quit in like my third week" Conner replied angry at himself. Tommy opened a new file to as he finished telling the history of the Alien rangers (totally omitted in the original) to which Ethan was freaking about the concept of actual aliens existing.

"You are not the first one nor will be the last one to think that Conner even the original five did at one point" Tommy reassured the red ranger as he told the tale of his tenure as a red ranger as both the Red Zeo and Red Turbo ranger.

"Woah you were a red too" Conner asked his thoughts shifting to the new revelation.

"Yeah but that's not what we remember him for" the blonde man in the red sweater said shifting the room's attention towards him.

"Sorry but who are you sir?" Kira asked the blonde man who nodded at the question and simply pointed at the screen and said "We'll get there eventually"

"Yeah besides I'm up now" Carlos said as he pointed to the screen which showed Tommy and the original Turbo rangers handing their powers over to the next generation.

"Tommy, Kat and Adam hold a distinct honor in Ranger history for being the three with the most time serving as rangers, the three served from the Mighty Morphin days to Turbo but eventually they all decided to resume their lives always keeping the lessons imparted in their hearts" Carlos said as he began telling the story of his Turbo ranger days up to the point when the command center was destroyed.

"We lost a lot that day and it seemed the fight was forever lost, but rangers never lose hope even with the odds seem impossible even when the power tests you at every step of the way" Carlos commented as the screen showed Andros in his Red Space Ranger suit attacking Carlos, TJ, Cassie, and Ashley later handing them their morphers and becoming the Space Rangers.

Ethan, Kira, and Conner's eyes widened as they saw their suits. "That was you guys!" The three teens yelled in unison. "I was watching the live coverage of Astronema's invasion attack you guys saved the world" Ethan said as the footage of the final fight displayed on screen Conner and Kira nodding at what their teammate was saying.

Carlos simply gave them a smug grin and turned around to do the same to Tommy who just rolled his eyes in response, imagining how big of an ego boost the new generation of rangers was giving to his friend.

"Andros case is the prime example why no matter what your identities must remain hidden, the moment they knew who Karone was they used her against him and it nearly destroyed him and by proxy the team" The blonde man spoke as he pointed out the arduous journey of red space ranger.

After saying this the footage continued to showing Leo and the Galaxy rangers showing them fighting with Trakeena and her father up to the point when Mike came back.

"You see guys the Quasar Saber didn't pick Leo but rather it picked Mike as its wielder however call it destiny or the power picked Leo to be its wielder, however that doesn't mean Mike wouldn't have his go at the powers of a ranger" Tommy said as the video played Mike receiving his Magna Defender powers and up to the point when Leo destroyed Trakeena.

"I guess I'm up now, Carter Grayson Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger" Carter introduced himself to the group as he played the footage of his team's origins.

Conner and Kira stared at the man with wide eyes. Conner couldn't focus on the footage his attention was solely directed at the man in front of him. Kira on the other hand panicked at the mention of the words light speed.

"Me and my team were stationed in the mariner bay aqua base unlike previous teams we were civil servants as such we never bothered with the whole secret identity deal and our powers came not from ancient forces or mystical powers like Tommy's or Leo's but rather they were created by reverse engineering the technology of the Astro Megazord, the Space Morphers and the technology of the Blue Senturion" Carter started narrating the tale of him and the Lightspeed team

"Our mission was to defeat a legion of demons led by there queen-"the lighspeed red ranger narrated only to be cut off mid sentence.

"Queen Bansheera" Conner said surprising Carter and Tommy

"How did you know that?" Carter asked

"Do you remember the Cyborg Rangers?" Conner answered Carter

"The Cyborg Rangers? It was an initiative they tried implementing on Mariner Bay by a high ranking general" Carter said trying to fit this new piece into the puzzle

"General Christopher McKnight is the man you are talking about otherwise known as my grandfather" Conner replied anger seeping from his voice

"You are his grandson?" were the only words Carter could reply at the revelation

Conner nodded at the question and replied "My grandfather brought on the initiative of the cyborg rangers to avoid human lives to be risked. My father was the head engineer in the project; however you know how the story goes"

"Yes the rangers short-circuited and we had to stop them, that was the last time we heard from them or that team" Carter said this as he summarized his experience with the cyborg rangers

Conner upon hearing the summary decided to walk away from the group. "You guys can continue the history lesson I'm going to get some fresh air" The young red ranger said. Tommy replied with a nod and allowed him to step outside.

"I don't like where this is going, perhaps if I talk to his grandfather or his dad we can straighten this out" Carter said not wanting to have an angry red ranger in his conscience

"That wont be possible Mr. Grayson" Kira answered as her voice started breaking.

"Why is that Kira?" Tommy asked confused

Kira moved towards the monitor as it showed the final battle the Lightspeed team had against the army of demons.

"Conner's dad and grandfather lost their lives on that fight. We were there when it happened; we saw it happen. If only I hadn't-" Kira explained as tears started welling in her eyes and she started sobbing

Carter looked at the yellow ranger shocked by the news. He knew there had been casualties from the attack and the damage to the base but he never expected a ranger to be related to one of them. "Kira what exactly happened that day?" Carter asked the young ranger

Kira simply shook her head and responded "I'm sorry its too painful to remember right now please understand"

All the men in the room nodded at the response and Carter finished telling the tale of the Lightspeed team as footage of Time Force began playing

This shocked Ethan who had just been informed that time travel was possible.

"Wait a minute if Time Travel is possible couldn't we go back and save Conner's dad and grandpa?" Ethan asked with the best intentions in mind

"Unfortunately it doesn't work that way Ethan. Wes the time force red ranger explained to me that the events from the past cannot be altered that easily as any changes in the timeline can have dire effects on the present and the future" Carter explained placing a hand on the shoulder of the young blue ranger. "Despite our best intentions and how tragic certain events are we cannot change what already happened all we can do is fight to better the future" Tommy explained his two pupils as the they continued narrating the adventures of Time Force Rangers

Meanwhile as the group kept talking and exploring the history of the past rangers, Conner was outside Tommy's house gathering his thoughts and attempting his best to remain calm.

(Gramps I don't know if you would approve of me being a ranger, I know all you wanted was for there not to be the need for people to risk their lives. That's why you and dad always worked so hard to create the Cyborg Rangers. You wanted to make the world a safe place for me. I know that's what you wanted, but now neither of you guys are here and its my duty to protect the world now I just don't know if I'll be able to do it y'know? If I fail its not just me who is in trouble but the whole world can I really do this?)

"Can I really do this?" Conner said as he decided to walk back to the house.

The rangers and former rangers heard the footsteps and looked at the direction of them to see Conner approaching them.

"Sorry about that Dr. O I promise it wont happen again" Conner said as he took at seat next to Ethan and Kira

"Conner never apologize for your feelings part of being a good ranger is to have a good balance of both the fight outside and the fight inside. Don't hold back your emotions but rather harness them and make yourself all the more stronger" Carlos said as he tried to give hope to his student.

Conner nodded at the words of his mentors and Tommy continued to show the three the footage of now the Wild Force Rangers and their final bout against Master Org. As Cole and the rest of wild force rangers defeated the evil lord the picture froze and the computer started acting up.

"Oh no not this again" Tommy said as he tried to fix the feed

"What's the matter Dr. O?" Kira asked concerned

"This computer always jams up when accessing these files" Tommy said trying to get the computer to work. He raised his hand to try to hit it when a voice stopped. 

"Thomas David Oliver! I know you weren't about to smack the CPU of that computer" The female voice says from behind of all the rangers forcing Conner, Kira and Ethan to turn around only to encounter an angry Haley behind the trio clearly mad at their teacher.

"Haley? What?!" Ethan reacted to seeing the genius and computer expert in the headquarters.

"Guys Tommy might be many things but a computer technician is not one of them. All the computers and machines in this building were built by yours truly. It is my greatest masterpiece" Haley explained as she pushed Tommy out of the chair he was in taking command of the computer and began typing in the keyboard trying to unfreeze the feed.

"Now all I need to do is remember the name of the team" Haley said as a search bar popped up in the screen

"Try with Ninja Storm" Conner said once more shocking the room

"What? My twin brother went to the not so secret ninja academy it was common knowledge that some students were picked to be rangers" Conner explained causing Ethan's jaw to drop and Tommy and the other veterans to facepalm at the past entry's lack of secrecy.

"Eric was a power ranger?" Kira asked wondering if Conner's brother could've become a ranger as well

Conner chuckled at this "Eric? Please as if, last I heard from him was that his Sensei Dan or Justin or something like that was making him run laps on the mud, something about getting in tune with the earth"

Kira grinned at the image of Conner's brother struggling and let out a slight chuckle

Suddenly the monitor flashed and showed the veterans and the new rangers the footage of the Ninja Storm team.

"Oh there we go Dustin that's Eric's sensei" Conner said as he pointed at the Yellow earth ranger in the screen

"You know looking at all these teams of ninjas, government professionals, time patrollers, and galactic saviors cant help but feeling outclassed by the previous teams" Ethan said in awe at the ninja storm team as they fought a hoard of Kelzaks unmorphed utilizing their martial arts knowledge and ninja powers.

Tommy paused the feed as the Ninja Storm team had defeated Lothor and sealed in the Abyss of Evil. "All the teams before started in a similar spot, they may have had abilities prior to their times as rangers, however they trained and worked hard and as a result they got to where they are now" Tommy said as he stopped the feed of the video.

"That's right think about it like this Tommy and me started out when we were like you in high school. He had martial arts training, but nothing prepped him to be a ranger. Same with me I was like Conner wanting to be a soccer player and I ended up defending the earth in a spaceship so don't worry so much about the small stuff" Carlos said as he reminisced at his time as the Black Space Ranger

"We trust you to continue the legacy and we know you will succeed in this fight" Carter said as he smiled at the trio

"You do?" Conner asked

Tommy and the rest of the adults chuckled as the most veteran ranger pressed play in the feed revealing him with the last entry in the video.

"With Mesogog presence growing every day, the dino gems selected their wielders. Should the earth become endangered I can safely say we are in good hands with these three. As always may the power protect you"

"You really trust us" Kira said

"We do and we will assist you in every step of the way. You can count on our help" Haley said as she revealed she pushed a button and it revealed the HQs garage showing the Zords, the raptor riders and three half built motorcycles and tools scattered around them.

The three teens looked at their arsenal excitedly and rushed to the room. "You can leave the technical gear to us we've got you covered in that front" Haley said as the three checked out their respective Bio Zords. "As for your combat skills if you wish to polish them I'm always up for a spar" Tommy said as he cracked his knuckles as he made his way towards a tatami matted section on the garage.

The three stared at their mentor and smiled confidently. "You're on Dr.O" Conner said as they followed their mentor to begin practicing Carlos and Carter joining the four and Haley working on the bikes staring at the former and current rangers train.


	6. Diva in Distress

Hey guys Haru here just wanna clarify a few things from previous chapters from feedback I've gotten in here, wattpad, and Archive

Some have said that Carlos not knowing Tommy was in the town was kind of far fetched given they both worked at the same school. While I can see where you are coming from in the first chapter I had Carlos out of town for a family emergency so he arrived after everything had happened on the first two chapters

When I say Adam, Kath and Tommy are the longest serving rangers is because they served the longest in terms of time as rangers. Some say I should include Billy on that list, however I put Billy in a similar place as Jason in terms of time as rangers. Adam, Kath and Tommy began at similar times in their high school careers and went through 3 sets of powers (4 if counting the ninja set) while Billy went through 3 seasons as the MMPR blue given they were freshmen in 1993 and graduated at the beginning of turbo in 1997 except for Billy who finished his Ranger tenure in 1995 and graduated early.

Timeline by Christmases we know that Alpha's Christmas special isn't canon so we can assume 1994's Christmas is I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger (aired in 1995) giving the original MMPR at least a year active before the second gen taking over, with the events of MMPR/Alien to the beginning of Zeo takes place in the Spring/Summer of 1995 with A Season To Remember taking place in Christmas 1995 (aired in 1996) with the remaining of Zeo to Good as Gold (Aka Zeo's Finale) on the spring of 1996 to Turbo a Power Ranger Movie taking place in the Fall of 1996 with some offscreen ranger action up until the beginning of Turbo taking place on Spring/Summer 1997 with their high school graduation until around Fall 1997 when they retired.

So counting as years not seasons since time is difficult to calculate in MMPR save for the Christmas specials and the graduation Billy began his time as the Blue MMPR in Fall 1993 until around Summer 1995 give or take around 2 years while Adam and Kath beginning around fall 1994 Spring 1995 respectively until Fall 1997 giving Adam close to 3 years and Kath around 2 ½ years as power rangers. Tommy being longer than the two with being active since Either late fall 1993 or Spring 1994 with either 3 ½ years to almost 3 ¾ years

Regarding romance Power Rangers has had it but it has never been a big force behind it so I don't know if I will have any couples in the story though I like the idea of Conner/Kira more than her infatuation for Trent at the beginning but I also don't want deviate much from the story so the input is appreciated

Feel free to correct me on the timeline I rewatched MMPR, Zeo, and Turbo and it seemed what made the most narrative sense

Chapter 5: Diva in Distress

_I'm over you__  
__Better believe it's true__  
__Oh I see in your eyes__  
__Everytime that you lie__  
__I'm over you__  
__I'm over you__  
__Darling, I'm done, I'm through__  
__You can say it again__  
__That you wanna be friends__  
__But when we get to the end, I'm glad__  
__I'm over you_

Kira stands on the stage as she finishes playing her song on the Cyberspace as she does she notices few of the people present actually paying attention to her and the band. The yellow ranger made her way to the table where Ethan, Conner and Tommy were currently sitting in.

"New song? I hadn't heard that one before" Ethan said as he took a sip of his smoothie

"Still working on it but figured I might as well get some feedback" Kira replied as she put her guitar away

"I think it sounded good kind of reminded of when you and Kylie used to play together" Conner said as he scooted over to make room for Kira's guitar case

"Kylie?" Ethan asked

"Yeah you may know her now as Kylie Styles" Kira answered sighing

"Wait as in the pop star Kylie Styles?" Haley asked to which Kira nodded. "Ugh her music is just so poppy it hurts" Haley added

"She used to be a good song writer and a real sweet friend but now she's all about image" Kira said reminiscing of her old friend

"I dunno she always seemed like she had her head on the clouds" Conner commented absentmindedly

Kira sighed at the comment and replied "I suppose she always had her eyes set on the stardom"

"Why don't you two go to see her? She is in town according to my sources in the mall promoting her new cd" Haley said as she went away to wait another table

Conner and Kira shrugged their shoulders deciding to go after finishing their drinks.

As the four were chatting, a new teen arrived to the cyber café in a white t-shirt

"Hey I'm looking for Haley I'm supposed to start working today" the teen said as he looked around for the boss

The four looked up from their seats at the new employee. Kira blushed at the sight of the guy finding him attractive and not knowing how to approach him.

Ethan and Tommy noticed this and chuckled at the yellow ranger's shyness, Conner however remained oblivious to the whole situation.

"Yeah dude she's right there helping that other table out come with me I'll take you to her" the red ranger said as he walked with the teen towards Haley.

"Conner by the way" Conner introduced himself extending his hand greeting the new guy

"I'm Trent nice to meet you" Trent replied shaking hands with the red ranger

"Oh Trent great to see you here are you ready for your training" Haley said greeting her new employee. Conner excused himself from the two and went back to sitting with his teammates.

"Hey you ready to go?" Conner asked Kira who nodded in response and the two left Ethan and Tommy in the cyber café.

As the current and former ranger sat on their table, the doors of the café opened and Tommy's eyes widened as he saw a former colleague of his at the door.

He quickly rose from his seat and greeted his former colleague

"Anton Mercer? I can't believe it" Tommy asked in disbelief

"Tommy? Oh wow how have you been?" Anton asked as he and Tommy shook hands

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Trent asked joining the duo

"Dad? I never knew you had a son" Tommy asked before he was cut off by Anton

"We are not related by blood but he's my son all the same. You forgot your jacket in the car just came to drop it to you" Anton said as he handed Trent his Jacket who accepted it and returned to Haley's side to continue his training

"I don't understand, I thought you were there on the explosion" Tommy said dreadfully

"Well I suppose I got lucky I believe you did as well thankfully" Anton replied

"Why did you never tried contacting me an email or anything to let me know you had made it?"

"Well I was trying to put it behind me you know the guilt and trying to get your bearings together once more"

"Yeah I've tried doing the same" Tommy said knowing full well the weight of guilt. "Anton, our experiments; some astonishing things have been happening. We need to work together to set things right"

Anton sighed "Yes I suppose we are accountable for what happened. I have some meetings this week with the board of directors of the company some deal we are cutting with Bio Lab but lets meet up next week if that works for you"

Tommy nodded and the two men bid each other goodbye

AU: Shopping Center

Dozens and dozens of rampant fans were in line anxiously waiting to have their respective CDs, magazines, and yes even body parts signed by the young pop star.

"I have the greatest fans in the world, thank you so much for your support" Kylee said as she hyped up her crowd.

As the crowd continued to advance, Conner and Kira watched from their respective spots on the line until it was finally their turn.

"Hi! Thank you so much for supporting me. My success is like your success because like none of this would be possible without you" Kylee said to the two without looking up

"Thank you?" Conner said feeling a little ticked off by the lack of caring from the young star. Kira simply rolled her eyes knowing the attitude all too well.

"So who should I make this out to?" Kylee said as she grabbed one of her pictures and a pen

"Just write it to my old friend, Kira Ford" Kira said and upon this Kylee's eyes widen and looked up excitedly

"Kira! Oh gosh its been so long!" Kylee said as she stood from her chair and went in to hug Kira who stood still on the embrace

Conner looked at his teammate a smile on his face seeing how uncomfortable she was at the contact.

"And you? Are you perhaps my Kira's boyfriend?" Kylee asked now causing the red ranger's face to tint to his respective color

"No way! Kylee you know me too I'm Conner McKnight" Conner replied immediately in defense

If Kylee's eyes widen before now they were larger than ever as she looked back and forth between Kira and Conner

"Wait what? Conner? You two are here together? I thought you hated her" Kylee said in disbelief

(Nice going Kylee) thought Kira as she looked down in sadness unable to look at Conner for fear of his reaction.

Conner remained silent not wanting to comment on her words.

"Awkward… So are you guys here to support me? That's so sweet. You know Kira I can see if I can get you an audition with my manager if you are interested he can hook you up with makeup, promotions, and even a songwriter and producer" Kylee said

"Song writer? I think the songs we had are good enough don't you think?" Kira said saddened by her former friend's words

"Oh yeah… I mean for the time they were but you know when you hit the mainstream well at some point you have to stick to the program or you get the boot you know" Kylee replied as she signed the photo and handed it over to Kira who awkwardly accepted it

As the three teens talked, Cassidy and Devin made their way to the line using their "press" credentials to get in

"Hello Kylee, I'm Cassidy Cornell Reefside High reporter we knew each other back then, unimportant details" Cassidy began talking while shoving Kira and Conner out of the way "I'm here to do a piece on your struggle from nobody to soaring in the billboard charts"

Kylee chuckled at the remark "well Cassidy aren't you kind sure thing more than happy to give you an interview. Conner Kira sorry but fame calls I'll talk to you later toodles" the young star said as she and Cassidy walked away from the two

Kira and Conner walked away from the scene. Kira was feeling saddened by her former friend's attitude and now the awkward mood that was set between her and Conner.

"You doing alright?" Conner asked trying to make conversation also feeling the awkward mood

"You don't have to be nice to me Conner" Kira replied still refusing to look at the red ranger. "I know nothing has changed between us. Kylee said it best right? You still hate me for what I did and that's fine. I know I deserve it so don't worry about me okay" Kira said feeling the sadness building and building up but refusing to let any tears out. There had been too many days of tears already

Conner simply remained still lost in his mind.

(Is hate the right word for what I feel? I know what happened was her fault, but I also know she didn't mean to do it. Why can't I say Kylee's wrong?) Conner pondered as Kira walked away on her own

"Kira" Conner called out halting the pace of the yellow ranger

Kira stiffened at the call of her name preparing for the worst. "Do you need a ride back?" Conner asked as avoided facing the yellow ranger's gaze.

Kira nodded and the two walked back to the red ranger's mustang in complete silence.

As the two arrived on the car, a distinct scream could be heard on the distance. Recognizing the voice as Kylee's the two ran towards the distress scream

"What the-" Conner said as he and Kira arrived and saw some of Kylee's bodyguards on the floor wincing in pain looking significantly older than before.

As the two shifted their attention to their former friend, they saw a hoard of and a monster resembling some sort of Donkey throwing pomegranates which exploded on the floor attacking the remaining security guards

Conner was the first to jump in action using his super speed discretely to aid the guards fight off the . Kira meanwhile ran towards the monster and kicked the monster guarding Kylee.

"Kira? What are you doing?" Kylee asked scared for her life

"Just run away Kylee I'll hold him back" Kira said as she kicked the monster away from Kylee

Donkeyvac threw a couple of pombombs at the ground near Kira sending her flying back and redirected its attention to the paralyzed Kylee.

The monster shot beams from its eyes red and blue which hit the young pop star causing her to scream in pain

The monster laughed "Alright my mission is completed until next time kids" and after saying this he teleported away

Conner helped the guards up who thanked him for his assistance as Kira helped Kylee up on her feet

The young star looks at her hands and frantically pulls out a hand mirror and sees at her face now covered in wrinkles and screams "My face no! My beautiful face"

AU: Dino Thunder HQ

Ethan and Tommy were sitting in front of the computers watching the monster now on the center of the city terrorizing the citizens stealing people's youth. Cassidy and Devin getting crossed in the monster's path and had their youth drained.

"You better get out there, your suit should guard you against the monster's powers but be careful Ethan" Tommy told Ethan who nodded in response

"Dino Thunder Power up Ha! Tricera!" Ethan yelled as he morphed into his ranger suit and headed over to the battlefield riding his raptor rider (AN I'm giving these more use since they were used for like 2 episodes in the whole show)

As Ethan headed over, Tommy called Kira and Conner in their communicators.

AU: Cyberspace

"My career is over" Kylee cried as she was inconsolable sitting in one of the couches of the cyberspace Conner and Kira helping her out.

Suddenly, their communicators started blinking. Conner signaled to answer it as he brought Kylee a glass of water.

"Dr. O, Kira here" Kira answered

"The monster is attacking downtown Ethan is there holding him back but he'll need reinforcements" Tommy replied

Kira went to Conner and whispered to him what Tommy had just told her.

The two attempted to leave only to be stopped by Kylee by yelling "Wait! Are you two just gonna leave me here?"

"Go, I'll stay" Conner said to which Kira nodded and rushed out

Kylee scoffed "some friend she is leaving me in my time of need" the young star said

"You of all people are one to talk Kylee" Conner said her words ticking him off

"Likewise to you big guy, for someone you hate you are fast to defend her" Kylee replied with a sly smile as in judging the red ranger harshly

"You know why things are the way they are. You were there or have you also forgotten that in your stardom days?" Conner replied anger dripping from his voice

"You think I could forget that school trip? I have nightmares about it still! And before you ride that high horse who did you think helped Kira through her sorrow about that day?" Kylee said as she looked at the red ranger sadness clear as day in her face.

"I know she feels bad about it-" Conner tried countering

"No you don't! You don't know the start of it! You lost your dad and grandfather and I'm so sorry for your loss, but Kira lost her best friend that day. Sure she can say that was me but we both know that I could never replace you, you big doofus!" Kylee ranted tears starting to show in her eyes.

Conner remained silent and muttered something almost as if the thought had escaped his lips.

"What was that?" Kylee demanded

"I said that I don't hate her!" Conner yelled saying those words for the first time out loud. "I don't think I ever have. Maybe I convinced myself I did, but I know that what happened wasn't her fault" The red ranger continued

"I don't buy it. Your actions don't reflect your words at all" Kylee answered angry at Conner

The red ranger fed up with her reached for his back pocket and pulled out a pair of headphones and a small device from his back pocket and handed it over to the pop star.

"Track 3" Conner said as he placed the device on Kylee's hands. "Listen to it and then decide whether you believe me or not" he finished saying as he rushed through the door telling Trent and Haley to look after the Kylee

AU: Downtown

Ethan held the monster back with his Thundermax saber causing significant damage to the creature and sending it flying.

"Alright take that you wannabe donkey freak" The blue ranger exclaimed as he went in for another strike only to have his saber caught by the monster

The donkey chuckled and sent the blue ranger flying by throwing him upwards.

"Can't hold back my young soul" The monster said as he rushed to tackle Ethan

"Dino Thunder Power up Ha! Ptera power!" Kira said as she morphed in mid air and kicked the monster sending it flying backwards

"Ethan you alright?" Kira asked helping Ethan stand up

The blue ranger nodded and the two proceeded to fight off the monster sending it backwards and away from any remaining civilians

"Tyranno Staff" yelled Conner as he joined the fight striking the creature.

"Argh!" The monster winced in pain

"Kira wanna do the honors" Ethan asked to which Kira happily nodded

"Lets combine them" Kira yelled as all three proceeded to form the

"Z Rex Blaster!" the three yelled in unison

"Ready? Fire!" The yellow ranger exclaimed as the three shot the monster with a powerful vaporizing the monster in an instant

AU: the day after

Conner and Ethan entered the café as Kira set her guitar up on stage getting ready to start the concert.

"Hey Trent looks like Haley's got you up to speed" Conner called to the teen as he was behind the bar serving drinks who nodded in response

Ethan chuckled as the teen was swamped with orders from customers. "Need a hand?" Ethan asked

"Nah its alright guys I got it" Trent said as he blended a smoothie while getting a muffin out of the oven "thanks though"

With that said, the two made their way to the front of the stage to watch Kira play.

"Hey guys thanks for coming" Kira told the two

Conner nodded and Ethan said "of course wouldn't miss it"

Tommy soon join the two as Kira returned to the stage and addressed the audience

"I wrote this song a long time ago for my best friend. I hope you guys all like it" Kira said as she began strumming her guitar

_Best friends they come and go depending on your highs and your lows__  
__My best friend decided not to be there when I needed her the most__  
__I thought you'd be there for me and why did you lie to me using me to get what you want__  
__Then I couldn't believe it happen, no I couldn't understand_

As the chorus came up, another voice was heard singing with Kira.

_True love walked out the door couldn't take it no more__  
__True love you broke my heart you made my whole life sore__  
__You said you'd he'll my baby, then why did he betray me__  
__Temptation got to his head__  
__Then I left him, yeah, and this is what I said:_

Kylee showed up opposite on the room to Kira and slowly made her way while singing to the stage with her.

As the two joined in stage, the audience erupted in cheers. The two shortly hugged while the band played and the two continued singing

_It feels like, it's gonna be ok (its gonna be ok)__  
__It feels like, is just feels that way (it just feels that way)_

Kylee sang the chorus and looked at the crowd spotting Conner mouthing the lyrics along. She smiled remembering the track he had her listen to being the same song she and Kira were now singing.

___It feels like it would be a better day__  
__'Cause I believe in the end, good things are coming my way._

Kira and Kylee finished singing and thanked the crowd. Kylee hugged Kira one last time before taking off not wanting to steal the musician's concert from her

As she was leaving she made her way to Conner and whispered to him "your secret's safe but you should talk to her and tell her what you told me" and with that said she left the red ranger to enjoy the concert as Kira continued playing for the audience.


	7. Game On

Author's note I had to cut a lot from this episode so this might be the shortest chapter so far full disclosure episodes with little to no Character Development tend to bore me and in this episode they had just a ridiculous amount of time wasted in extra morphing sequences and the Cassidy and Devin side story that just was pointless so I tried to be as time effective as possible here let me know what you think Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated

Haru

Game On

AU: Cyberspace

Trent was carrying a tray back to the counter where he was greeted by Haley.

"Careful this next one is going to be a big one for table 5" Haley said as she grabbed a soda and placed it on the counter

Trent laughed at the joke and attempted to grab the soda and leave only for Haley to stop him. "Wait" Haley said as she grabbed a bigger tray full to the brim with food and drinks.

"Oh man" Trent said as he lifted the tray up with as much strength as he could muster.

The young teen walked with the tray wobbling to the table in question and greeted the s as he began handing them their respective drinks and food.

Halfway done with the tray he walked around the table to hand the other side of the table their order

Meanwhile as Trent did his job, Ethan was deeply immersed in playing a video game in a computer. He seemed to be progressing well until the screen faded to black and a wizard popped on the screen laughing at him. This infuriated the teen who rose from his chair yelling at the screen and while doing so, knocking Trent frontwards towards the floor

"I'm sorry" Trent apologized to the customers as he went to take the broom.

"Hey man will you calm down its just a game" the young teen said to Ethan as he started cleaning the floor.

Haley approached to Ethan and told him "Hey you need to apologize to Trent"

Ethan paid her no attention and nonchalantly replied "Yeah sure sorry Trent now if you excuse me I need to focus"

Haley sighed "Wizard Wood? Really? You trying to crack the code" the tech genius commented

Ethan frantically nodded. "Yes that's right first person to do so gets to test out their new game while in development that's a foot in to a development company if I can do so" The blue ranger explained as he once again was greeted by a black screen and a laughing wizard.

Once again, Ethan threw a tantrum. This time however Haley had enough. The tech genius unplugged the power chord on Ethan's computer startling the blue ranger.

"Hey! What was that for?" exclaimed Ethan

"That's it you're disrupting my other customers so I'm cutting you off for the day" Haley said as she walked away power chord in hand.

"Man that's just whack" Ethan said as his blue bracer started glowing.

"Go for Ethan" the blue ranger called

"Hey are you still on the Cyberspace?" Kira asked over the communicator

"Yeah why?" Ethan replied

"Dude remember we were sending Conner off to his first game with the Waves we are at the school waiting for you" Kira reminded Ethan

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot all about that. Tell him good luck for me alright?" Ethan said as he ended the communication and decided to head back home huffing mad about being taken away from his game.

AU: Reefside High Parking Lot

"Are you guys sure you'll be able to handle things with me gone?" Conner said as put his bag on the trunk of his mustang.

"Conner don't worry about it if an emergency does occur, we programmed Kira's Zord to pinpoint your signal and come pick you up" Tommy explained as he reassured the red ranger not to worry.

"Yeah Con you are going to have plenty to worry enough with the game" Carlos said as he finished packing his own trunk.

Conner nodded and looked at Tommy. "Seriously Dr. O if anything comes up let me know and I'll be there"

Tommy nodded and told the red ranger "Focus on your dream for today Conner I'm sure Kira and Ethan will have the city covered"

"Where's Ethan?" Carlos asked noticing the lack of a certain blue ranger

"He said to wish you good luck and sorry that he couldn't make it" Kira explained as he finished talking to her

"Oh well tell him thanks I guess, wish me luck" Conner said as he hopped into his mustang and started the engine.

"You'll run circles around them Conner" Kira told the red ranger who gave her a thumbs up and drove away following Carlos behind on his mustang

AU: Ethan's house

"I can't believe Haley will cut me off" Ethan huffed as he entered his room and powered on his computer

"Well it aint the cyberspace's computer but I can still play Wizard Wood from here" Ethan said as he logged back into his game "Lets get cracking!"

AU: Mesogog's Fortress

"Ahh, excellent" Mesogog exclaimed staring at the monitor showing the blue ranger yelling at his computer screen.

"Nothing better than a distracted prey for a hunter to attack. Zeltrax activate the geno randomizer" Mesogog commanded

"Yes milord" Zeltrax nodded and did as commanded

Sparks flew all around the room and the monster Demagnetron appeared in the room.

"Perfect now go and destroy the blue ranger" Mesogog sent the monster out who rushed out to complete the task

AU: Ethan's house

Ethan connected a small device to his computer as it started decoding the code on the game

"Alright just a few more seconds and I'll be the first to get the code" Ethan thought out loud

Unbeknownst to him the Demagnetron monster had managed to sneak outside of his window and blasted the cheat device causing it to smoke and send small sparks flying

"What in the-" Ethan exclaimed as a flash of light shot out of the device and in a blink of an eye Ethan was gone from his chair

"Yes! One ranger down!" Demagnetron exclaimed as it celebrated outside of the James household

AU: Wizard Wood World

Ethan regained consciousness and stood up looking around not recognizing his whereabouts

"Alright don't freak out, I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for all this" Ethan said out loud

As the blue ranger panicked, a very familiar giggle was heard echoing around the woods.

"Beldorf?" Ethan asked as the wizard from the game he was playing was now laughing at him.

"The one and only young weird looking traveler" Beldorf said as he waved his wand and disappeared and reappeared this time behind Ethan

"What brings you here to my humble abode?" Beldorf questioned pointing his wand at the young blue ranger

"Honestly? I have no idea how I got here and frankly all I want to do is leave back to my house" Ethan tried explaining as out of nowhere black and white looking creatures appeared and approached the blue ranger and began assaulting him

AU: Dino Thunder HQ

Tommy got an alert on the monitor from Ethan's Dino Morpher's signal disappearing without a trace.

With haste, the veteran ranger called Kira on her communicator.

"Kira are you there?" Tommy called

Shortly afterwards the yellow ranger replied "Dr. O? I'm here"

"I need you to head over to Ethan's house his morpher's signal has vanished without a trace" Tommy informed startling the yellow ranger

"I'm on my way" Kira said

"I'll call Conner and-" Tommy said only to be cut off by the yellow ranger

"Hold off on that Dr. O lets make sure this really is an emergency, it could be a false alarm" The yellow ranger said as she rushed towards the blue ranger's house

AU: Ethan's house

Kira arrived shortly after Tommy's call to Ethan's house not spotting any cars in the driveway.

Noticing a presence nearby the yellow ranger hid and soon spotted the monster celebrating his victory

Positioning herself the yellow ranger let out a powerful Ptera Scream sending the monster backwards to wards the street

"Dino Thunder Power Up Ha!" Kira yelled as she morphed into her ranger form

"Ptera Grips" Kira summoned her weapons and began fighting the monster one on one overpowering him

"take this my magnet blasts" Demagnetron yelled as he shot blue and red beams from his hands striking Kira and sending sparks flying

"what did you do to Ethan blue and red freak?" Kira demanded as she pulled her blaster and shot the monster repeatedly

"Argh same thing I'm going to do to you" Demagnetron said as he charged a beam and shot it on the floor between it and Kira

The beam opened a hole that sucked both of them through it

AU: Wizard Wood World

Ethan struggled to fight the triptoids as they outnumbered him severely

"Alright that's it time to unload" Ethan said activating his Tricera Skin powers and proceeding to pound the daylights out of several of the triptoids

Suddenly, a portal opened on the sky and down came Kira striking the Demagnetron monster into the ground

"Kira?" Ethan called out to his teammate

"Ethan? What are you doing here?" Kira said examining her surroundings "what is here?"

"Well I was playing this game and I think we are on it now" Ethan said disposing of two more triptoids

"Played too much? Why haven't your mophed?" Kira asked

"Honestly hadn't thought of it until now, but now that I have" Ethan said as he called on to his morpher "Dino Thunder Power Up Ha!"

Ethan morphed and him and Kira proceeded to fight off the remaining triptoids and directed their attention to the monster

"You're next" Kira said as she pulled out her blaster and fired at the monster with Ethan rushing at it with his Tricera Shield

"We'll see about that hahahaha" Demagnetron yelled as he started firing his beams blasting both rangers down

As the two winced in pain, the monster approached them ready to deal the final blow

"Time to say bye bye rangers" The monster raised its hand to blast the rangers as they lit up

Expecting a blast to come out , the monster was ticked off to see his hands now replaced with what looked like stuffed bunnies

"What the-" The monster cried out

As the monster was confused, Belford laughed happily waving his wand at the creature.

"oops did I do that" the wizard teased

"I'll make you pay" The monster yelled as it tried tackling the wizard only to be stopped by Kira and Ethan firing their blasters at it

"Alright time to put an end to this. Tricera Shield! Horn!" Ethan yelled calling to activate his shield finishing mode. The center horn from his shield extended as the Blue ranger leaped on the air

"Take this Dino Power Horn!" Ethan yelled as he impaled the monster with this shield's horn sending sparks every where

"No this cant be" Demagnetron said as he fell backwards exploding into a pieces and ashes

"Alright we did it!" Kira exclaimed giving Ethan a high five on the win.

The two immediately felt as if they were fading away .

Ethan looked at Belford and smiled "Well this is goodbye thanks for the assist Belford"

"That's the secret to all problems my odd friend teamwork" Belford said as he laughed as he saw the two rangers vanish out of his world

AU: Ethan's Room 

Lights flashed on Ethan's room culminating on a huge flash of blinding light and both him and Ethan were materialized into his room.

"Well I guess we're back" Kira said noticing her surroundings

Suddenly, Ethan's bracer started flashing.

"Dr. O! It's Ethan" Ethan said calling to his mentor

"Ethan! What happened? Your morpher signal and Kira's disappeared for a while there is everything okay?" Tommy replied

"Dr. O did they finally answered?" Conner's voice also ringed

"Yes we are fine nothing we couldn't handle" Ethan said confidently giving Kira another high five

"What happened are you guys hurt?" Tommy asked concerned

"Nothing to be worried Dr. O but after today I think I'll take a much needed break from video games" Ethan said as he and Kira laughed


	8. Golden Boy

What's up Peeps and Peepettes Haru here just letting you know i incorporated elements from Diva in Distress in this episode and the narrative is almost entirely different from the original since A) Tommy doesnt have his powers yet in the series and B) I wanted to take a different approach in the Trent/Anton relationship so you'll see a lot of changes in this particular chapter as always reviews are encouraged and feedback is greatly appreciated

Golden Boy

AU: Mesogog's Lair

After a successful battle against another one of Mesogog's monsters, the rangers celebrated their victory, however unbeknownst to them Zeltrax and Elsa were vigilant over them via the lair's monitors.

"Ugh" Elsa cursed. "Should I inform the master this time or will you do it?" the sword wielding woman questioned sarcastically.

Zeltax punched the counter clearly angered. "We shouldn't have to bear our master such regretful news. He's been a father to me, he should receive better results!" The armored knight exclaimed as he turned towards the geno randomizer chamber.

Elsa attempted to stop him from doing so, however Zeltrax simply shoved her aside.

"Activate project Z" Zeltrax commanded as the computer began inputting a code and activated the geno randomizer

"Now what are you trying to pull off?" Elsa asked skeptical of her comrade's plans.

"We've encountered defeat constantly because we have been relying on inferior creatures but with a far superior resource such as me-" Zeltrax began explaining only to be cut off by Elsa.

"You're a superior resource don't make me laugh" Elsa exclaimed as she began laughing

Zeltrax ignored the comment as the randomizer began spewing gases on him.

The armored knight emerged from the chamber after he was engulfed in the gases laughing gleefully

"So?" Elsa asked startled only to have Zeltrax's laughter die down

"I feel the same" Zeltrax said disappointed

Suddenly a laugh was heard from the chamber behind the armored knight forcing the two to get in combat stances

"But I feel alive" A gold armored knight emerges from the chamber and kneels before Zeltrax

"I live to serve you father" Goldenrod exclaimed proudly

"Father?" Zeltrax asked perplexed

Elsa stares at the two and sighs in annoyance "Great now there's two of them"

AU: Conference Room

Anton Mercer and several other business executives were sitting down on a conference room as they finalized their talks for the day.

"Excellent proposal Anton, we will be sure to have our boss to take a look at it, once more so very sorry he couldn't make it. Something about working double time since his son is away on his honeymoon" one of the executives said as he shook Anton's hand

"No worries Mr. Phillips as they say Family always comes first" Anton said causing the other executives to laugh and clap at the remark.

"Precisely Anton! Say how's your son doing? You grooming him to take over the business once you retire?" another executive said as he patted Anton's back

"In his own way I suppose, he got himself his first job to get into the working mindset" Anton replied

"Ah and due tell where is he working at?" the executive asked Anton

"Well he's working at a local Cyber café getting to know the people of the town" Anton commented causing the whole meeting room to erupt in laughter

"Good one Anton the son of a business executive working in a lousy café that's hilarious" The executives replied as they left the room laughing leaving Anton by himself looking at his documents.

AU: Cyberspace

The café is overly busy in this particular day. Haley and Trent are running up and down the place handing orders left and right.

The young teen rushes over to the counter to grab another drink only to be stopped by Ethan.

"Hey dude breathe" The blue ranger starts causing Trent to do as told. "Good now think you can spare a few minutes to plan our Government project?"

Trent sighed. "Sorry man we are swamped right now give me like 10 minutes and I should have time to-" *Snap* Trent explained only to be cut off by Cassidy sitting in a table loudly snapping her fingers demanding water.

Trent excused himself as he went to her table to hand her a glass of water which she proceeded to accept without thanking him.

"Thanks for the help Trent" Devin said to the stressed teen

"Oh man your smoothie! I'll get it right to you Dev I'm so sorry" Trent apologized as he rushed to the counter to grab the mentioned smoothie

As Trent continues to power through the many orders from the many customers, Ethan decided to have some fun of his own.

As he spotted Cassidy frantically typing away in her computer, the blue clad teen decided to program a pop up to appear in her computer in there a very audible horror scream is heard startling the young lady and several customers around her forcing her to promptly close out her laptop.

"Having fun?" Haley questioned with a tray full of empty dishes

"I am" Ethan said as he felt proud of himself only to have an apron thrown at him.

"Good now help us out we are getting slaughtered here" Haley commanded. Ethan sighed and agreed.

As the three frantically worked to keep in pace, Anton arrived to cybercafé.

Trent spotted his father and approached him.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Trent asked as he looked at his watch

"I came to give you a ride back home. It seems though as I came at a bad time" Anton said

"Yeah I don't think I can leave right now we are totally swamped" Trent explained as he grabbed another tray and then returned to his father's side

"I understand son, though don't you think that perhaps you would be more well suited to run this place rather than serving? Serving doesn't particularly scream Mercer you know?" Anton asked rather absentmindedly.

"Is everything alright dad? You never have really cared for that kind of thing before" Trent asked worried

"Oh yes everything's fine son don't worry just make sure to be home before it gets dark alright" Anton said as he made his way out of the café

Trent simply looked at his dad leave and proceeded to return to working on serving the several tables left.

AU: Mesogog's Lair

"Father" Goldenrod called. "I am ready for action. How can I serve you?"

"Any clue why he calls you father?" Elsa asked annoyed with the new minion

"Perhaps because he was created out of my DNA which would technically make him my clone not my son, but perhaps we can use him" Zeltrax explained feeling annoyed as well.

"oh yeah how?" Elsa questioned

"Son!" Zeltrax commanded. "Its time for you to fulfill your life mission"

Goldenrod rushed to his father's side. "I am ready father"

"Good now head over to Reefside and dispose of Tommy Oliver and his group of Power Rangers" Zeltrax ordered which Goldenrod nodded in response and headed out towards the city.

AU: 2 hours later highway

"Thank you for the ride back Dr. O" Trent thanked as he and Tommy rode back to the Mercer mansion.

"Don't worry about it, though there's something I wanted to ask you" Tommy replied

"Sure thing"

"I knew your father for many years, but he never mentioned anything about a son"

Trent looked down sadly. "Well like he said, he adopted me. He and my biological parents worked on a dig a couple years ago. There was a cave in and they never got out"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Tommy said sounding apologetic

"No wont worry about it, you didn't know and besides my dad has been great. He took me in and has given me everything almost no one would've done that" Trent finished a sad smile on his face as he thought of his life.

Tommy nodded smiling at the praise his friend was getting from his son.

"What the-"Trent said as he looked at the rearview mirror

"Do you also see a-" Tommy began asking just to be cut off by Trent

"A freaky looking Golden guy running at what seems like 50 mph?" Trent finished the question

Tommy stomps the brake on his car causing the car to stop however Goldenrod was not expecting this and rammed against the car's back side falling backwards.

"Oh man my insurance is not going to believe this one" Tommy said as Goldenrod stood up and proceeded to lunge at the two

The monster fought Tommy who put an admirable effort, however with no powers he was little to no match for Goldenrod who threw him around like a rag doll.

Trent ran towards the monster attempting to tackle it down, but his efforts proved fruitless as the monster ignored him and tossed him towards his mentor.

(Better call for backup) Tommy taught as he pressed a button in his watch.

"Come on Trent stand up" Tommy said as he helped his student stand

"What is this thing?" Trent asked as he tried catching his breath

Goldenrod approached the two and continued to pummel the two. Tommy thought fast and hopped in his Jeep and let the ignition roar taking the monster down the road with it.

"Come on run" Tommy commanded as he and Trent walked as fast as they could away clearly both hurt

Suddenly, an explosion was heard down and the two were startled as the black door of Tommy's jeep flew in front of the two

"Alright now that they wont believe" Tommy said as he sighed at the sight of his destroyed jeep.

"No more tricks Oliver prepare to die" Goldenrod exclaimed as he charged to attack once more

"Raptor Riders Z Rex Blaster Fire!" The three dino rangers exclaimed together as they fired their combined weapons at Goldenrod sending it flying

Ethan and Conner got back on their feet and helped Tommy up while Kira assisted Trent.

"Trent are you okay?" Kira asked startling Trent

"How do you know my name?" Trent asked confused

"We are the Power Rangers we know everybody" Ethan said trying to fake a deep voice

"Take the riders and get out of here we'll deal with Goldilocks" Conner said as he helped Tommy up on his Red Raptor Rider while Kira helped Trent on hers

"Take them where they tell you " Ethan commanded as the two beasts roared and began running to the shock of Trent

Goldenrod ran towards the rangers. "Noooo" The warrior exclaimed. "Father I've failed you, but this aint over rangers. Next time you and Tommy Oliver shall be destroyed by my hands" Goldenrod exclaimed as he opened an invisiportal and retreated towards it.

AU: Mesogog's Lair

"Goldenrod to the chamber now!" Zeltrax commanded as he began inputting codes into the computer

"Making him stronger" Elsa asked

Zeltrax nodded as Goldenrod was showered with green gases

"Alright then just don't come crying when the rangers destroy it" Elsa remarks

Zeltrax let out a loud howl at her direction and continues his work.

AU: Dino Thunder HQ

"How's Dr. O?" Ethan asked as he Conner and Kira arrived at the HQ

Tommy was laying in a bed as Carlos and Haley bandaged him up

"He'll be fine after a night or two of rest. Fortunately tomorrow is Saturday so he will be able to recover during the weekend" Haley explained

"Missing the powers yet Tommy?" Carlos joked causing Tommy to groan

"Still have the powers remember at least my ninjetti ones I just couldn't summon them with Trent present" Tommy explained

Haley's phone began ringing "Excuse me I need to take this call"

"So we may need an upgrade Dr. O. That last monster tanked the Z rex blaster and left like it was nothing" Ethan explained

"Yeah I was thinking about that. Remember what you said about how you beat that monster in the virtual world? Your weapons have attacks you can use that almost double the weapons power I think you outta give those a try in your next fight" Tommy explained as he lied down in bed

"It's worth a shot" Conner said to which Kira and Ethan nodded

A few moments passed and Haley came back and reunited with the team.

"Weirdest call ever" Haley said

"Everything alright?" Tommy asked

"I have a lunch meeting with Anton Mercer tomorrow" Haley said confusing everybody on the room

AU: Next Day Restaurant (AN: don't worry not pairing these two up)

Anton Mercer was sitting down in a table at a local café when Haley arrived and greeted him

"Ah Ms. Ziktor a pleasure to finally meet you" Anton greeted

"Please Mr. Mercer call me Haley" Haley replied

Anton laughed at this and commented "Well in that case call me Anton"

The two chatted for a little bit until Haley asked "So to what do I owe the honor of having lunch with the Anton Mercer?"

"Well, I had a request to ask of you" Anton said politely

"Sure thing if I can help with anything?" Haley replied

"I was hoping you could help me out with Trent" Anton said confusing Haley. "He's doing fine, but I'm afraid he's not taking the correct steps if he wants to take over the company. He's being very laidback about it and I was hoping if perhaps he had more responsibilities at his job he might become more serious about it" he finished explaining

Haley looked at Anton perplexed. "Are you sure that he wants to take over your company Anton?" Haley asked

"To be fully honest, I don't know, but I would like to keep the option open should he want it in the future" Anton replied

"Well I can give him a few more things to do in the cyberspace but I think perhaps you should talk to him too" Haley said as she stood from her chair. "Thank you for the lunch it was lovely Anton but I have to head to open the Cyberspace" Haley thanked the business magnate as she took her leave.

Shortly after Anton's phone began ringing. "Yes?" Anton replied on his phone. "Absolutely sir I can meet you right away yes thank you sir"

AU: 30 minutes later City

Goldenrod appeared with a group of ready to cause ruckus.

Ethan happened to be walking nearby as he witnessed the scene and called Conner and Kira for backup

"No time like now I guess. Dino Thunder Power Up Ha!" Ethan called as he morphed into his suit.

"Thundermax Saber!" Ethan called out his saber as he began fighting off the

"Blue Ranger?! Where's Tommy Oliver I must destroy him for father!" Goldenrod demanded as he rushed to strike down Ethan

Ethan was unable to see the attack coming and the monster sent the blue ranger flying towards the ground

"Thundermax Saber!" two distinct cries are heard from the distance as Conner and Kira descend and strike down Goldenrod and helping Ethan up

"thanks for the backup guys" Ethan said as the three got in fighting stances and rushed to attack the monster

AU: Meeting room

"Apologies for the delay sir, traffic is a nightmare these days with all these monster attacks" Anton apologized to the man in the room

"No need to do so Anton, I myself had my fair share of attacks back in Silver Hills, however nothing our own Silver Guardians cant handle" the man replied

"Oh yes congratulations on your son's wedding. Mr. Phillips told me about it yesterday" Anton congratulated

"Well yes it was quite the celebration and I couldn't be prouder of my boy" The man said with a smile on his face turning to see Anton who looked very much worried

"Troubles with your son Anton?"

"What? No nothing of the sort Mr. Collins" Anton said

"Call me Ed, Anton and I know that look. I used to wear it on my face too" Mr. Collins said as he laughed. "Let me guess trying to get your kid to take over your company but he shows no interest in doing so?"

Mr. Collins got from Anton's expression that he had hit the nail on the head.

"Let me tell you a story Anton, around 3 years ago I was all about business paid little mind to anything that wasn't money and I wanted Wesley to follow my same steps, however something remarkable happened" Mr. Collins began narrating

"What was that?" Anton questioned seeing the similarities between Mr. Collins and Wesley and him and Trent.

"He didn't and believe me that made me very much upset, however as time passed I came to understand and even support the road he ended up in and now look at him now he's the happiest I've ever seen him married my lovely daughter-in-law Jen and now the two can forge a new Journey together. None of that would've been possible if I had forced him to follow in my footsteps. Sons aren't meant to walk our steps you have to let them follow their hearts and see where life takes them all we can do is be there for them when they need us Anton" Mr. Collins finished his tale leaving Anton with much to think

A few moments passed and the two began laughing

"Apologies Ed I'm just not used to getting parenting advice from a business partner" Anton said as he laughed at the situation at hand

"Well, they say life is full of surprises. Now how about we get to business?" Mr. Collins replied as he presented Anton with some documents.

Anton smiled at his business partner as the two began discussing future projects

AU: City

Ethan Conner and Kira struggled to keep Goldenrod at bay as the monster powered through their blasters

"Alright time to kick this to high gear you guys ready?" Conner asked as Kira and Ethan nodded

"Tyranno Staff" "Tricera Shield" "Ptera Grips" The three rangers summoned their weapons and began attacking the monster.

"Not strong enough rangers" Golden said as he stopped the three rangers from attacking

"Conner Ethan I'll go first!" Kira said as she launched herself on the air and glided with her Ptera Grips towards the enemies

"Woah she can fly? Awesome" Ethan exclaimed as he and Conner rushed towards Golden Rod

"Get ready to soar Goldenrod! Ptera Assault" Kira exclaimed as she began rapidly striking Goldenrod while gliding through the air

Goldenrod was sent flying from the multiple strikes sending sparks flying

"Alright I'm up Tricera Horn Strike" Ethan yelled as he charged forward at full force the horn on his shield extended as it impaled Goldenrod's chest further damaging the monster.

"Nice move time to finish this up. Tyranno Staff!" Conner exclaimed as he formed an orb of energy with his weapon "Energy Sphere. Fire!" The red ranger launched the energy sphere towards Golden Rod sending sparks flying everywhere

"Lets put them together" Ethan exclaimed as they formed the Z Rex Blaster

"Alright lets do this Fire!" Kira yelled as she pulled the trigger of the cannon vaporizing Goldenrod

AU: Mesogog's Lair (After Zord Battle)

"Nooooo" Zeltrax exclaimed "He was the closest thing I had to a family I vow that Tommy Oliver and his Power Rangers shall pay" the armored knight roared as he vowed vengeance banging the counter causing it to fume and send a large sparking into the Knight's face

"I told you it would blow up in your face" Elsa laughed as she left the room

AU: Cyberspace

A large crowd was gathering at a table when Conner, Ethan and Kira entered the café

"I wonder what that's all about?" Ethan questioned as he Conner and Kira approached the table in question just to encounter Trent sitting on the table drawing people some of his sketchbooks resting on the table for people to browse

"Woah dude did you draw these?" Conner asked checking some of the sketch book drawings out.

Trent nodded in response as he was focused on drawing the person in front of him.

"Woah is this me?" Kira asked as she stopped Conner in a drawing depicting her as a super hero.

"Yeah I think you are kind of like a superhero because of how brave you are when you are in the stage you know?" Trent replied to which Kira smiled

"Hey look its me" Conner exclaimed as he saw another drawing this time of him sinking a football all the way down the net of a goal net

"If you like them so much I'm selling them 10$ for each trying to save up to afford a scooter cant rely so much on dad giving me rides everywhere" Trent explained as he finished drawing the girl in front of him taking the money she gave him for the sketch and thanking her for her business.

"Yeah sure I'll take mine" Kira said as she pulled out a 10$ bill and handed it to Trent.

Conner scanned through the rest of the sketchbook until stopping in another picture and smiling upon seeing it.

"Mind if I take two?" Conner said as he passed Trent a 20$ to which the team happily nodded.

"Sure thing bro" Trent replied

"What's the other one?" Ethan asked as he took a seat in front of Trent and gave him a 10$ bill so that he could get a sketch.

"Alright now don't move" Trent commanded

"Oh look at the time gotta go. Hey Kira need a ride back?" Conner asked as he made his way out of the room Kira following him.

"Yeah sure thing my Moped is at the shop until tomorrow" Kira said as the two made their way out.

As the two rangers left, a familiar man in a suit and tie made his way to the Cybercafe where he spotted Trent drawing Ethan and a considerable number of people waiting get drawn.

Anton approached his son's table.

"Dad?" Trent asked as he tried focusing on the drawing he was doing

"Yes Trent I was around the area and I thought I would check on you" Anton said as he looked at his surroundings and smiled. "though I can see you are doing very well here son"

"Thanks dad and yeah I think I like it here" Trent replied smiling as he focused

"Think I can have a turn after your friend. I would love to see your craft at work" Anton said as he pulled a chair next to his son

Trent was shocked by the statement but recovered quickly and nodded excitedly "Sure thing dad, as long as you pay"

"Business is business" Both Trent and Anton said simultaneously resulting in the laughing


	9. Beneath the Surface

Beneath the Surface

Hey guys Haru here and feeling the love thank you for the reviews and keep em coming please I appreciate all the feedback. Also what did y'all think of the Mr. Collins cameo after I correlated him and Wes with Anton and Trent I realized how similar both relationships were and figured hey if it aint broke why fix it? This is the weirdest chapter I've written because I figured a huge plot hole with the show regarding Elsa. See in the first episode as well as in the episode Game On its well seen that she knows who the Rangers are as well as Zeltrax and Mesogog so if they already know who they are and she's their principal why not just give them detention almost daily or keep them busy so they cant interfere and such so I think I came up with a good solution for that I hope you all like it.

AU: Cyberspace

Conner and Kira are sitting in a table working on their government project meanwhile Ethan is busy on his laptop playing a spaceship video game blasting lasers and exclaiming loudly

"Woo!" Ethan exclaimed. "Take that space invader"

Conner grunted. "Dude will you keep it down" the red ranger pleaded

"Level 12 lets go!" The blue ranger celebrated paying no mind to his comrades

Conner fed up with his behavior moved towards him and shut off his laptop

"What? What?! Why?!" Ethan asked freaking out over what happened

"We cant concentrate with your yelling. We asked you 10 times to lower your voice so had to fix the issue with more drastic measures" Conner explained returning to his chair

"But it took me three hours to get to that level!" Ethan lashed out

"Ethan shouldn't you be working too on your project" Kira asked

"Finished it last week, Trent and I crammed through it after he finished drawing while you two were being David Beckham and V-" Ethan replied back only to be cut off by both rangers

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

The three looked at each other and started laughing.

"Alright sorry about the noise how about I just leave you two alone and head over to another spot?" Ethan said as the laughs died down

Conner and Kira nodded at the request and shortly after Ethan began gathering his things to move to a different spot on the café

"So how come you two ended up paired up for the project? Don't get me wrong we are a team and all but I thought you two didn't like spending time together" Ethan commented

Both rangers looked at each other and then down to their respective notebooks unreadable expressions in both their faces.

(Alright I made that awkward that's my b) Ethan thought as he grabbed his backpack and his laptop and walked across the café to his new spot.

The two rangers continued working quietly on their projects. None uttering a word to the other one until the silence became unbearable for both.

"Hey" Conner said trying to break the silence.

Kira avoided his gaze and simply saluted him back.

(Come on Conner just tell her you don't hate her or something like that so we can put all this behind us. Well not like we can put it all behind us like ever but maybe it can like ease her guilt or something) Conner pondered as he tried forcing the words out.

"Kira…" the red ranger began saying. "You know I was talking to Kylee the day of your concert and…"

Kira simply kept listening trying to figure out where he was going with the conversation.

"Do you think you can teach me to play guitar again?" Conner blurted out

(Coward!) he cursed in his mind

Kira simply stared at the red ranger perplexed and then her expression changed to a smile.

"Sure! We had a lot of fun back when I gave you lessons didn't we? Even though you couldn't keep tune to save your life" Kira said while smiling in a teasing tone

"Hey! I could too just not as good as you and besides need I remind you when you tried playing soccer?" Conner retorted

Kira scoffed and faked an angry face. "Please I can play soccer before you can play a song"

"Please Kira lets face it you are the rock star and I'm the soccer star" Conner said

"Alright David Beckham wanna make a bet?" Kira replied with a confident grin

"Bring it on Victoria!" Conner challenged

The two laughed at their bickering as they worked on both their projects and the details of their bet.

AU: Mesogog's Lair

"I have finally crafted the perfect genetic combination to create the most horrible creature to destroy Tommy Oliver and his Power Rangers" Zeltrax exclaimed as he typed information into the computer

"Please its just going to be destroyed like all the other ones" Elsa retorted cynically

"I don't see you coming up with better ideas" Zeltrax replied feeling insulted

"That's because you lack imagination, instead of having a creature destroy the Dino rangers lets have a Dinosaur do it" Elsa said

"Right… because we have a dinosaur to do that" Zeltrax laughed as he replied

Elsa simply shrugged and pulled out a strange looking egg.

"What the? Where did you get that?" Zeltrax demanded an answer

"Relax will you its not a real egg but a replica. I'll have the rangers find the real egg and swap it with the fake one" Elsa explained

"And how do you pretend you will do that?" Zeltrax questioned

Elsa simply smiled as she flicked her wrist changing her appearance into Principal Randall.

"I have some things in mind just be on alert I'm gonna need you to send some when I give you the signal"

The two laughed as they plotted their next plan

AU: Mercer Mansion (1 hour later)

Trent was sketching some pictures on the yard of his house just drawing the scenery in front of him

Moments like these brought peace to the young teen

In the midst of his peace, a small shinning green light appeared in front of him startling the teen.

"What is that thing?" Trent exclaimed out loud as he tried touching the light which warped him out of his current place into Mesogog's lair

Trent was frantic he had no idea where he was or even less how he had gotten here.

"where am I?" Trent wondered as he took in his surroundings hearing the sound of waves and the dark somber exterior

The young teen walked a couple steps through the hallway he was in and just like before another light appeared in front of him touching it, Trent warped locations once more this time in front of the Cyberspace.

"How did I get here?" Trent wondered

"Trent?" a voice said behind him

Trent turned around just to bump into Ethan knocking his backpack down

"Dude! My baby" the blue ranger exclaimed

Trent looked down to his friend and helped him pick his stuff up.

"Sorry man you startled me" Trent apologized

"It's alright man what are you doing here anyway?" Ethan asked

"Honestly" Trent did a doubletake to ensure he was really back in the Cyberspace's entrance. "I have no idea"

"Well… Do you need a ride home? My mom can take you its on the way" Ethan asked as he spotted his mom's car

"umm yeah…" Trent said disoriented and followed Ethan to his mother's car

AU: Classroom (Next day)

Tommy was giving instructions to his class for the field trip they were about to go to.

"Alright there's only so much we can learn in a classroom lets head out to do some field work" Tommy said as he guided his classroom towards the buses

(AN: some have pointed out a distinct lack of Cassidy and Devin moments its not that I don't like their characters its more along the lines that they are comedic relief and as such its difficult to give them more purpose than that as such just like the megazord battles unless something important happens in them assume their moments occurred exactly like they did on the show)

"Dr. Oliver!" Principal Randall exclaimed as she stopped Tommy from leaving the classroom

"Principal Randall, can I help you?" Tommy wondered confused

"Ah yes I was hoping you would allow me to go in your expedition I figured you may need some assistance dealing with this prepubescent crowd" Randall said

"Ah well I appreciate the offer but coach Vallerte actually volunteered to help me as a co-chaperone on the excursion so I think we should be good to go" Tommy replied smiling turning around and nervously walking out of the room.

Randall's face dropped and wore a rather angry expression in return. "Alright Dr. Oliver you got me" she said as she laughed. "In reality I'm a huge dinosaur enthusiast and was hoping I could accompany you all to this expedition" Randall pleaded

Tommy sighed knowing well he couldn't refuse the woman was his boss for crying out loud.

The two adults made their way to the bus where they sat next to Carlos who kept giving Tommy the death glare for allowing Randall to come along

"Why is she here?" Carlos mouthed in silent

"She's my boss what do you want me to do?" Tommy mouthed

"Arent you two excited?" Randall asked seemingly excited

"yeah…" both men replied faking smiles to the principal

AU: Excavation Site

AN: Assume the events of the show happened as such except until the attack

"Everyone stay calm and head over to the exits!" Tommy called as he stood in front of the students blocking the from his class. Carlos took the kids with him as they all rushed to the buses

Kira, Ethan and Conner stood next to their teacher and the 4 got in their combat stances. "I thought I told y'all to head over to the exits" Tommy sighed as he commented.

Conner chuckled at the remark

"With due respect Dr. O but we are not the greatest at following orders" Ethan said as the 4 charged in to attack the repelling their attack from the rest of the student and the area in general

Randall joined in on the action and surprisingly to Tommy and the students she handled herself well enough in combat taking several of the down with Carlos joining shortly afterwards to help dispose of the remaining ones.

The retreated and the students cheered for their principal and teachers.

As Conner, Ethan and Kira tried to return to the group of students, Randall stopped them.

"Hold on a minute now tell me where did you guys learned to fight like that?"

"Video games"

"Self Defense classes with my mom"

"My Dad taught me"

I wonder who said which

Randall looked at the 3 bewildered but decided to leave them be for the time being.

As the three teenagers and Tommy gathered themselves and took the "egg" back to their HQ, they failed to notice Randall returning to the site and taking the real egg from the site.

AU: Dino Thunder HQ

"This is so odd" Tommy exclaimed as he and the three teens stared at the monitors

"Yeah it looks like the egg is empty" Ethan said understanding the notifications on the monitor

Kira and Conner just nodded pretending they understood what the monitors said

"I'll try and see if I can find any information on the digging site you guys stay here and deploy if needed" Tommy instructed as he grabbed his Jeep's keys and headed out

Conner, Ethan and Kira nodded at the request and continued watching the screens

AU: Forest Road

Tommy drove on the highway near the forest towards the excavation site when suddenly, his Jeep was attacked by Zeltrax

"Greetings Thomas prepare for your demise" the armored knight said as he shot lightning bolts towards the jeep

"You know, there are only so many freak monster attacks my insurance can actually cover" Tommy exclaimed as he got out of his jeep with a leap and kicked Zeltrax away from him.

Tommy reached out to his communicator in his watch to try to contact the rangers, however as he tried he failed to see a T.D sneak behind him and struck him down unconscious

"Well done my minion now lets take him back with us" Zeltrax commanded as they left the road with Tommy in an invisiportal

Dino Thunder HQ

As Tommy was being abducted, the rangers were examining the fake dino egg.

"I really don't think there's anything in here"

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

The screen started alerting the rangers of a purple and gold dinozord attacking little Tokyo

"Well there's one" Kira pointed out on the monitor

"Well then whats in here" Conner asked as he lifted the egg shell

A light flashed from within the egg and immediately a hologram of Elsa appeared before the rangers

"Not what you were expecting Rangers? Well boo hoo hahahahahaha" The villainess hologram said as it faded out

"Her evil laugh could use some work" Kira pointed out sarcastically

"Man this is so messed up" Ethan commented

"Well only one thing to do, ready?" Conner asked as he activated his morpher

Ethan and Kira nodded as they activated theirs

"Dino Thunder Power Up Ha!" "Tyranno" "Ptera" "Tricera"

The three rushed out to little Tokyo in their raptor riders and saw that while the Dimetro Zord was attacking the city at the same time there was a monster attacking the other side of the city

"Better call the zords!" Ethan exclaimed as he Conner and Kira called their respective zords to the battlefield

The Dimetro Zord spotted the zords and began battling them by ramming into them before digging down

"It vanished" Conner exclaimed as the rangers turned around in order to face the monster

"Lets combine" Kira said as the three zords combined into the megazord

"Lets go for the quick finish Tyranno Drill" Conner yelled as the megazord attacked the monster with its drill only for the attack to be easily deflected

"What?" The rangers exclaimed

The monster laughed as he taunted the rangers

"Oh yeah try this on for size Tricera Punch!" Ethan yelled as the megazord punched the monster with all its might only for the attack to also be easily deflected

"Impossible"

"Is that all you got rangers?" The monster laughed

"Aim for the head Ptera rang" Kira exclaimed as the megazord threw the aforementioned weapon into the monsters head only to bounce right off back into the megazord

"We are going to need something to pierce his armor"

"Like an axe"

"Or a saw!"

"The Dimetro Zord" The three rangers said in unison

The monster charged at the megazord damaging it.

"Alright we are losing time here so what do we do?" Ethan asked as the monster continued its onslaught

"Same thing we did with the Zords the first time?" Conner suggests

"Do you see a 4th ranger here to control that thing?" Kira replied trying to maneuver out of the monsters way

"No but its worth the shot" Conner answered

"Alright but who should try it?" Ethan said as he punched the monster with the Tricera fist getting some distance between

"I think Kira should do it the Dimetro Zord is similar to the Ptera Zord in how it attacks" Conner said to which both Kira and Ethan nodded

"Well here goes nothing… Dimetro Zord!" Kira yelled releasing a Ptera Scream and for the her Ptera Zord to roar

The Dimetro's eyes flashed brightly and roared as well proceeding to emerge from the ground and attacking the monster

"Alright! It worked" Kira exclaimed excited

"Lets test out the new Zord" Conner said as he released the Tyranno Drill replacing it with the Dimetro Zord

"Dimetro Blade!" Ethan yelled as the Megazord attacked the monster slicing it into pieces which ended up in the monster exploding into pieces

"Alright! We did it" The three rangers celebrated

AU: Mesogog's Lair

"Another Dino Zord in the hands of the rangers" Mesogog scolded Elsa who winced in pain at the psycho assault of her master

"Then again… Its not an entire defeat… not at all" Mesogog says as he laughs at the sight in front of him of Tommy tied up in chair in front of him struggling trying to get out of his restraints

AU: Haley's Cyberspace

Ethan and Trent were playing a video game on two of the computers

"Dude we are almost to level 13 can you believe it?" Ethan said as he and Trent were blasting through more enemies on the screens

"Yeah but we wont get to 14 if you keep distracting me dude" Trent said as he barely dodged an incoming ship

Meanwhile in the other side of the café, Conner and Kira were sitting down next to each other Kira attempting not to laugh at Conner's struggle with a guitar trying to position his fingers correctly.

"Alright I think I got it" Conner said as he positioned his fingers into a G chord

"Job well done Jock and that only took you half an hour" Kira teased

"Laugh all you want but I don't see you improving on keeping control of the ball" Conner fired back

"Oh yeah check this out" Kira said as she grabbed his signature red ball from his backpack and began trying to juggle the ball in the air

"Woo new record" Conner said excitedly as she managed to hit the ball over 3 times

"yeah… woah" Kira celebrated as she accidentally kicked the ball forward instead of upwards flying towards Ethan and Trent

"Bro look out" Conner yelled but it was too late the ball had hit Ethan in the head bouncing off and hitting Trent with the rebound

Needless to say both Teens were cut short of their gaming for the day as well as their consciousness while the other two were laughing on the floor at their friends dismay alongside the rest of the café


	10. Ocean Alert

Howdy ma dudes and dudettes Haru here! For this chapter I'm combining elements of Legacy of Power, Back in Black and Ocean Alert hope you all enjoy the chapter and just so you know what comes next it is the White Thunder Saga.

Dino Thunder HQ

"Alright can we all agree this is seriously whack?" Ethan exclaimed as he paced around the room back and forth.

Kira, Conner, Carlos and Haley were all in a similar state of mind wondering where Tommy could have been.

"Dude whack is what I'm going to do to your head if you don't stop pacing!" Conner snapped rising from his chair and approaching the blue ranger.

Upon seeing this Carlos and Kira intervened between the two, "Guys enough!" the former black ranger yelled.

"Look I get it Tommy missed work today, has been MIA since yesterday and his Jeep isn't on the driveway, but fighting each other isn't going to fix anything" Haley explained as she typed information on the computer.

"Sorry man" Conner apologized shaking hands with Ethan

"Yeah I'm sorry too bro I'm just nervous" Ethan replied

"We all are, but we are a team remember we don't fight each other" Kira answered joining the two

Few seconds passed when suddenly, a loud ping was heard coming from the computer.

"What's that were you able to find him?" Kira asked curious

"Sort of I found the beacon from his jeep in the forest road around 20km from here" Haley explained as a map appeared on the screen pointing the location of Tommy's black Jeep.

"Alright lets head there" Conner commanded as he and Carlos took Ethan and Kira in their respective cars and headed towards the point on the map

AU: Forest Road

After driving for a couple minutes, the rangers and former ranger spotted the jeep nearby some trees covered in mud and what appeared to be ash.

The four got out of the cars and began to examine it and the terrain

"Well this definitely was no accident I can see scorching marks on the floor here and here" Ethan said as he saw the large black marks on the floor

"Guys!" Kira yelled calling her comrades over to her side

When the three men arrived, the yellow ranger pointed to a tree in front of her; said tree was similar to the other save for a distinct slash mark on it

"That looks like…" Ethan trailed off

"A sword" Conner finished the statement

"And we only know of one guy who uses a sword as a weapon and hates Dr. O with a passion" Kira said

The three teens looked at each other and sighed before saying "Zeltrax"

"Ethan Kira can either of you two drive the jeep back to the house?" Carlos asked

Ethan nodded at the question as he threw Ethan a set of keys

"How do you…" Conner tried asking

"Tommy gave me a spare in case. It may look like an ordinary Jeep to you but we may have a way of finding Tommy with it" Carlos explained as pulled his phone out to make a call

"Hey I need your help at Reefside… its Tommy… he's been taken" the former ranger said in his cell phone to the listener on the other side.

After hanging up, Carlos got back into his car and him and the three rangers rode back to Tommy's house

AU: Next Day Haley's Cyberspace

Conner, Kira and Ethan were sitting down on a table while Trent was cleaning a table behind them.

"Hey Ethan you heard about the new brain waves study?" Trent asked to his friend

Ethan, Conner and Kira were however simply sitting down with their heads down staring at their respective drinks

"Hey Conner you know I heard a rumor the other day that you and Kira were dating. Any comments on that?" Trent teased trying to get a reaction from the two but to no avail

The three teenagers simply looked full of dread

The doors to the café opened and out came the voice of Cassidy who yelled "Is that Nikki Valentina?!"

This seemed to snap the attention of everyone in the café including the dread filled red and blue ranger whose expressions changed from dread to shock

"Woah" Conner said

"Double woah" Trent said next to the red ranger

"Tripl- sorry cant need a paper bag" Ethan tried saying before losing his breath and taking a hold of a paper bag and proceeding to breathe on it

Kira sighed in disappointment at her male friends and continued drinking her smoothie giving the three a mean glare.

Nikki Valentina proceeded to strut down the café to the stools area were she tried placing her order, however her waiter seemed distracted

"Hello" the young actress said as she snapped her fingers in the waiter's face

Trent seeing this gave Ethan his broom and went over to aid his co-worker

"Hello erm" Trent said his voice cracking in between words. Clearing his throat he continued "Sorry about that. Hello Ms Valentina welcome to Haley's Cyberspace how can we help you today?"

Nikki chuckled at Trent and simply said "Can I have a peach juice and a blue raspberry frosty for my boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Trent's co-worker said and shortly an echoed "aww" was heard all around the Cyberspace courtesy of all the men on the Cyberspace.

Conner and Ethan returned to their respective seats and began staring down once more to their drinks

"Back to being down now that the superstar has a boyfriend?" Kira asked laughing at the two

The male rangers looked at each other and fist bumped understanding each other's pain

Shortly afterwards the café seemed to normalize once more and then the doors opened once more revealing Carlos and a young man with short brown hair seemingly being in his late teens to early twenties walking alongside him

"Babe!" Nikki said on the bar rushing towards the man walking alongside Carlos hugging him upon reaching him

"Hey Nikki" the young man replied as he hugged the actress laughing with her

"I ordered your favorite blue raspberry frosty" Nikki laughed as she pulled the man towards the stool next to hers

"Haha that's so you to order a blue drink as your favorite" Carlos laughed at the pair.

The man rolled his eyes and playfully smacked the former black ranger in the arm

"Oh you must be Carlos, I'm Nikki Valentina pleasure to meet you" Nikki said as she introduced herself

Carlos smiled at the gesture and did so as well himself "I'm Carlos pleasure is all mine"

The three laughed for a couple minutes before Carlos spotted Conner, Ethan and Kira in their table and took Nikki and his friend with him.

"Hey guys" Carlos greeted the three teenagers

"Hey coach how are y-"Conner attempted to reply as he saw his coach standing next to Nikki Valentina and another man

Conner began tapping Ethan on the shoulder trying to desperately get his attention

"Bro cant you see I'm mourning because-" Ethan replied annoyed as he turned around and just like the red rangers found himself at a loss of words.

Kira rolled her eyes at the two.

"Hello I'm Kira nice to meet Ms Valentina" Kira introduced herself politely

"Pleasure to meet you Kira and call me Nikki please" Nikki replied happily

"The two blabbering fools are Conner and Ethan-" Kira tried explaining

"And Trent… my name is Trent I'm also their friend" Trent interrupted as he joined the group

"Pleasure to meet you all" Nikki said as she introduced herself

"So what brings you to Reefside Nikki?" Kira asked

"Well they are filming a new episode of Ocean Alert on the bay and we begin shooting tomorrow so today's my day to check the town out with my babe" Nikki explained as he giggled next to her boyfriend who was talking to Carlos

"Yeah they are setting the set up in the bay if you guys want to check it out" Carlos said as he commented on the conversation

"Yeah I can give you guys the tour of the show set and everything. It would be so much fun" Nikki said excitedly

The four teens excitedly agreed by nodding their heads

"Ethan sorry but we need you for a side project of ours involving tech" Carlos said as he pulled Ethan aside with him and the other man

"wait but the TV show set" Ethan complained as he was dragged away by the two men

"So what do you say shall we go?" Nikki said as she grabbed Kira's hand and dragged her with Conner following along

"Hey I'm gonna take off you can handle it from here right?" Trent said to his co-worker as he sneaked out with Conner

AU: Outside the Cybercafe

"I'll see you for dinner" the young man told Nikki as the two hugged as she, Conner, Trent, and Kira left in Nikki's limo to the bay

"Aww man why do I have to tag along for the side project?" Ethan wined

Carlos and the young man laughed at the blue ranger's comment and the man simply pressed a button on his wrist band.

"Alright you can come out now buddy" the young man said as he talked to his wrist

A blue light flashed in the alley next to the three men and from it emerged a blue 4 door jeep which drove itself until it was in front of the three

"Storm Blaster! How've you been buddy?" Carlos said excitedly greeting his old friend

"Woah did that jeep just drove itself?" Ethan asked in disbelief as he went alongside Carlos

"Sorry to pull you away from the TV show set Ethan but we needed to get Trent away and that seemed like the best idea" the young man said as he extended his arm to the blue ranger

"It's alright I understand umm sorry I don't think we ever got your name" Ethan said shaking the man's hand

"That's alright nice to meet a fellow blue ranger, my name is Justin Stewart Blue Turbo Ranger" Justin laughed as he introduced himself

Ethan's eyes widened at the identity of the young man

"Woah you were the kid on the video"

"Not much of a kid anymore seven years will do that to you" Justin laughed at the comment 

"Justin here is on his fourth year at MIT I asked him to come so he can help us find Tommy" Carlos explained

"Double woah MIT? But wait aren't you like 18 or something?" Ethan asked curious

"Nineteen but close enough, I skipped a couple grades" Justin replied coyly

"So how can you help us find Tommy, Justin?" Carlos asked as Justin went over to Storm Blaster and opened its glove box

"I gave Tommy one of these as his communicators he has it in his watch as a band. I can use it and the the Jeep's beacon to check on energy signatures of when he was abducted and hopefully find where he was taken" Justin explained as he showed Carlos a device resembling the original mighty morphin communicators

"Alright then… What's the plan?" Ethan asked

"Lets hop on Storm Blaster and head over to your HQ in there I can work on getting the energy feed from the Jeep's beacon" Justin said as the two former rangers and Ethan did so and headed towards Tommy's house

AU: Ocean Alert Set

Nikki, Trent, Kira and Conner were walking around the bay set looking at the different cameras and technicians getting all their gear set for the upcoming shoot.

The latter three were in awe at the production and were excited to be able to walk around the set like they were doing.

"And this is the producer of the show Chuck" Nikki said as she introduced the three to her producer

"Nikki! Darling what are you doing here? The shoot is not until tomorrow cant keep my star away from the set can I?" Chuck replied as he greeted Nikki his attention directing to the three teenagers with his star

"These are my new friends Kira, Conner and Trent" Nikki introduced the three

"Oh hey kids pleasure to meet y'all Chuck's the name and Showbiz is the game" Chuck said as he shook all their hands

"Nice to meet you sir this all looks amazing" Kira commented as she saw the different equipment her attention directed at the sound board

Conner and Trent in the meantime was staring at all the different actresses in the set they were after all in swim suits and they were teenagers so you know

"Yeah we are gonna make some magic tomorrow. Say…" Chuck said as he trailed off looking at the three. "You kids wanna be extras in tomorrow's episode"

This widened the eyes of all three

"For real?" Trent asked in disbelief

"I never lie young man, unless it's about money to my ex-wife" Chuck replied as he laughed at his own joke

The three teens celebrated excitedly at the thought of being on a TV show episode

"Hey Boss" One of the crewman called out gaining Chuck's attention

"What is it Steve?" Chuck calls out

"We found this weird rock in the debris what do you want us to do with it?" the crewman said as he showed Chuck a rather odd looking rock

Kira and Conner looked at the weird shaped rock recognizing it as a Dino Egg

"This is not going to end well" both rangers said at the same time

AU: Dino Thunder HQ

"Alright its loading the feed from the Jeep's beacon it shouldn't take long to get the information" Justin said as he typed the information into the main computer

"The flux alternator is running accordingly" Ethan said as he typed in codes into his computer

"Levels look stable here" Haley commented as she examined her system

"Hey guys incoming call" Carlos said as he answered the call in the monitor

"Guys we are on the set of Ocean Alert and there's a dino egg here" Kira's voice was heard

"Woah for real?" Ethan asked as he continued typing on the computer

As Ethan replied, a load shock sound was heard from the communication.

AU: Ocean Alert Set

As the two rangers talked to their comrades, Elsa emerged from an invisiportal with a monster resembling a shark, and a group of

"Oh great this just got worse, Elsa's here" Kira finished as she and Conner got into fighting stances.

"Hey I don't know who you think you are miss but this property has been reserve for filming so take your 4th rate film company before we give you the boot" Chuck said as he tried approaching the new group that emerged in front of him

Elsa simply laughed and ordered the shark monster by waving her hand

The shark monster moved his arms up and blasted the film producer sending him flying backwards

"Chuck!" Nikki cried as she ran to help her producer up

"Ethan we need you here for backup" Conner whispered on his communicator as he Kira and Trent began fighting the

(If only we could morph or use our gem powers) Kira thought as she roundhouse kicked one of knocking it out of the crew's way

"Everyone get out of here!" Trent said as he helped by tackling one of the out of the cameraman's way

Nikki managed to help Chuck up and the two began walking away from them until Chuck saw the three fighting the

"Wait! This is perfect! Steve don't you dare run without recording this. This is gold baby" Chuck commanded dusting himself off

Chuck and the rest of the crew got in position and began recording the three teens fighting the monsters

"Give it up that egg is mine" Elsa said as she lunged at Kira with her sword who dodged out of the blade's way and punched her in the gut

"That's for ruining the set!" Kira said as she tried getting Elsa to follow her out of the set's area

"Trent make sure the crew is out of harm's way. Me and Kira will distract them" Conner said as he spin kicked the shark monster on its back gathering his attention

"Oh you'll pay for that punk nobody messes with Megalador" Megalador exclaimed as it began chasing Conner

"Conner! Wait" Trent exclaimed as he tried helping his friend out however he was soon occupied with 3 that were trying to attack more of the crewmen

Conner and Kira soon ran away to secluded section of the beach Elsa and Megalador following right behind the two

"That's it take this punks. Oleander flower!" Megalador yelled as it shot a lightning ray from his mouth heading the direction to Kira

Conner saw the ray moving quickly towards her and using his super speed he managed to push her out of the ray's way

"Kira watch out" the red ranger said as he pushed the yellow ranger out of the way getting hit by the ray and knocking him into the air into the water

"Oh no!" Kira yelled.

She turned around and unleashed a powerful Ptera scream disconcerting both Elsa and Megalador

Desperately, Kira ran towards the red ranger who was face down in the shallow waters by the sand

In the distance a loud engine could be heard revving towards them, when suddenly Ethan was seen riding on Storm Blaster shooting lasers towards Elsa and Megalador blasting the two away

"Hop in!" Ethan commanded as Kira helped Conner up to the Jeep grabbing Ethan's Thundermax Blaster and shooting the two with it

"Ugh! You'll pay for that rangers!" Elsa yelled as she opened an Invisiportal disappearing with Megalador into it

Ethan drove back to the bay area around the set where he hopped out of the Jeep looking for the egg. Kira and Conner still on the back seat of Storm Blaster

"Oh my stars you're the blue ranger!" Chuck yelled as he and the rest of crew including Nikki and Trent went to greet him

"Thank you for helping us bud I'm sure you gave those villains the good ole one two am I right?" the producer said as he patted the ranger's back

"Oh yes of course I sent those villains flying back" Ethan said deepening his voice not to give it away

"Hey those are my friends back there! Conner Kira you two okay?!" Trent noticed the two on the back of Storm Blaster and tried heading over to them only to be stopped by Ethan

"Not to worry kid, your friends were blasted by that monster back there I'm taking them to get some special kind of help they'll be back to 100% in no time" Ethan said as he tried to avoid Trent from getting more suspicions

"I will take this too rather than have it on the villains hands" the blue ranger said as he grabbed the Egg from the crewmen and got back on Storm Blaster's driver seat and drove back to the Dino Thunder HQ

AU: Dino HQ hours later

Haley, Ethan and Justin were back at work in the different computers trying to figure out Tommy's location

Meanwhile Conner was having a meltdown on the bathroom

"My face… My beautiful face" the red ranger sobbed as he saw his reflection on the mirror. His face now covered with many warts

"It appears to be a side effect of that shark monster from what I can check out if you destroy it, your face should return back to normal" Carlos said as he gave Conner more cold cream to cool his face

"I'm sorry you got hurt for pushing me out of the way" Kira said as he handed Conner a warm wet towel

"Nah it aint your fault Kira that shark monster is so gonna pay for this" Conner said as he cracked his knuckles

Shortly afterwards a ping was heard from Haley's computer

"Alright I can see the egg is a Stegozord egg it should finish hatching within a couple minutes"

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

The HQ's alarm sounded and the monitor began showing Megalador attacking the city

"Good because we might need the zord as backup later" Ethan said as he stood up activating his morpher

"Lets fry that fish! Ready guys?!" Conner activated his as Kira did as well

"Dino Thunder Power Up Ha!" All three yelled as they morphed into their suits

"Take Storm Blaster he will get you guys there faster" Justin said as the jeep revved up

The three rangers got inside the Jeep and the three rushed to the battle field

"Ah rangers back for more pain?!" Megalador yells as it shoots the rangers with rays knocking back Ethan and Kira

"You are so gone Sharky" Conner screams as he charges the monster with his Tyranno Staff slashing it several times

"Aaah jeez someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Megalador exclaimed as he felt its wounds

"This is for my face Energy Sphere Full Power Fire!" Conner jumps into the air charging his energy sphere attack hitting Megalador blasting it into pieces

"Woah bro overkill much?" Ethan said as he patted the red ranger on the back

"Never mess with my face bro" Conner laughed

A cloud suddenly emerged and shower the remains of the monster making it grow

"Hahahaha!" Megalador laughed as it grew in size

"It's heading towards the bay!" Kira said

"The megazord wont be able to fight it in deep water" Ethan said as he saw Megalador headed towards the water

"Rangers I'm sending you the Stegozord I believe it can help you out in this predicament" Haley said via the communicator as shortly the three Biozords and the Stegozord appeared

"Alright lets ride some waves guys" Kira yelled as the rangers formed the Thundermax megazord

AN: Megazord fight happens the same as the show

AU: Dino Thunder HQ

"Alright my face is back!" Conner exclaimed as he saw his face on the mirror happy with it being back to the way it used to be

Kira and Ethan laughed at their comrade's joy

"Guys I think I did it !" Justin exclaimed as the monitor flashed blue and shortly afterwards a point was pinpointed on the map

"I believe these are the coordinates to Mesogog's base" Haley said as she mapped the coordinates

"How are we supposed to get to that Island? The raptor riders wont be able to take us there" Ethan commented

"Island? As in like water?" Conner asked

"No way" Ethan answered

"You still can't swim?" Kira asked

"Hey I'm a soccer player water is not really involved unless I drink it you know" Conner replied

"Don't worry I think I got you covered on that front" Justin said as clicked a button on his watch opening the cave's garage revealing the now completed Raptor Cycles

"Woah these are sick" Conner said excitedly as he Kira and Ethan headed over to check the bikes out

"They should be fully charged for the trip in two days until then rest well and may the power protect you guys" Justin finished the rangers admired their bikes

AU: Ocean Alert Set next day

"This is gonna be awesome guys" Trent said as he Kira, Conner and Ethan walked into the set

"Hey Guys!" Nikki called them out from her chair with Justin next to her and Carlos talking to him

"Hey Nikki!" Kira greeted

"Hey kids good to see you back in your feet bud my crew and myself owe ya big time for that one" Chuck said as he approached the group

"No worries Chuck just doing what everyone should have" Conner replied

"So when do we begin shooting?" Trent asked

"Oh yeah about that sorry guys but we actually just finished shooting" Chuck replied shocking the teens

"What? Did we got here late?" Ethan asked curious

"No nothing like that come check it out!" Chuck directed the group towards the screen as they saw the editing team putting the episode together showing Kira, Conner and Trent fighting the and then Ethan showing up in Storm Blaster

"Blue ranger! Were you able to defeat those evil doers?" Nikki asked dramatically

"Oh yes of course I sent those villains flying back"

The next scene showed the blue ranger taking Conner who was face down on Storm's blasters backseat and Kira next to him away with the camera then cutting back to Nikki who ended the episode saying

"Thank you Blue Ranger for responding to our Ocean Alert"

"Alright that was awesome" Ethan said as he was excited to be on the episode even if nobody knew it was him

"Dude that's so awesome we look amazing on screen" Trent commented feeling proud of himself seeing the screen before being pulled away by Chuck and the crewmen who were thanking him

"Aww man cant you like cut out the part were I'm face down in the jeep's seat? Conner said to which Kira and the others laughed

"Its alright Conner cant win them all champ" Carlos said as he patted the red ranger's back

"Yeah besides saving the world needs no recognition right?" Nikki said trying to comfort the red ranger

The rangers plus Carlos stared at the actress while Justin started slowly walking away from the group trying to sneak away

"Justin…?" Carlos said

"Oh yeah did I forgot to mention that she know?" Justin laughed

"Oh you're in so much trouble" Carlos said as he ran after Justin the latter now running away as well

"We're not in duty anymore" the former blue ranger said

The three teens and Nikki watched the scene as they laughed at the sight of the two former rangers bickering


	11. White Thunder pt 1

Alright guys feeling the amor haha sorry to disappoint with the length of this entry but its a three parter so im gonna try updating this one a little faster since i have the overall plot written just need to spice it up via writing the first part is a mashup of Back In Black and White Thunder pt.1 and 3

White Thunder pt.1

Mercer Mansion

Trent was busy in his dad's study working on some sketches on Anton's chair. The picture depicted a cartoon version of him and two adults a man and a woman.

"I miss you guys, hope you are watching over me" Trent thought out loud as he was drawing

There was a knock on the door of the study as the mansion's butler showed up in the study.

"Master Trent, your father wanted me to inform you that there are some documents he would like you to review in your room" the butler informed

"Oh man is it four already?" Trent asked as he checked his watch showing 4:07 at the time

Trent sighed as he packed his drawing supplies and sketchpad and went to his room.

(Cant complain much, dad is letting me do both art and business and work on the cyber café I just wish this business stuff wasn't such a drag) Trent thought as he was lost on thought on his way to his room.

As Trent opened his bedroom's door, a blinding light flashed and he was soon teleported back to Mesogog's lair

AU: Mesogog's Lair

"Oh man… Not this again" Trent thought as he found himself on the lair's hallway

Unbeknownst to the young teen, Tommy Oliver was being held captive a couple of doors down to where he was currently at

"Aaaaaa Thomas Oliver you are perfect for my plans" Mesogog thought as he tortured Tommy with his psychic powers

"You can try your best I will never help you" Tommy replied grunting

"Oh you will help me unlock these two gems" Mesogog said as Tommy stared wide eyed at the two blocks of granite one with a white gem and one with a black gem on the middle of them

(Two gems? Oh no this is not good) thought Tommy as Mesogog began assaulting his mind again

As the former ranger was being assaulted by the villainous Mesogog, Trent had heard the grunts and headed to the doorway shocked at the site.

Some of the in the room noticed the movement and headed over to the doorway only to find it empty as Trent had hidden in one of the corners.

AU: Dino Thunder HQ

"Alright the calibration is done guys lets load them up on the truck" Justin said as he finished working on Kira's bike

Conner, Ethan and Carlos nodded as the three plus Justin dragged the cars to the truck and loaded them into it.

"Alright Ethan you'll ride middle, once the bikes reach max speed press the button in the beacon and it should trigger the invisiportal frequency and allow you guys to enter the lair grounds once in go buckwild!" Justin explained as he handed Ethan the beacon

"What do we do with the bikes once we're in?" Kira asked curious

"I upgraded your morphers on that aspect press the middle button once you are in the lair and it will transport the bikes back to base" Haley explained as she pointed the button out for the rangers

The three nodded and all started moving towards the truck riding in silence getting ready for their rescue mission

AU: TV Studio

Cassidy and Devin meanwhile were storming on Mr. Cornier's office a tv news producer.

"Mr. Cornier, Cassidy Cornell I was looking for the opportunity to gifting this station with my anchoring talents" Cassidy said with Devin grinning behind her

"Look kid many rookies come with the same attitude as you thinking they are stars or something only to be nothing but D-tier anchors tell you what bring me a juicier story than my regular report for this Friday on Blake Bradley new motocross riding star and the 6pm spot is yours" Cornier said as he laughed taking a puff from his cigar

Cassidy grinned confident and she and Devin swiftly left his office

"So Cass what story are you going to go after?" Devin asked curious

Cassidy smiled taking a deep breath before replying "I have no idea"

AU: Empty Plain

"Alright guys are you ready?" Conner asked Kira and Ethan

The two other rangers nodded as the three activated their morphers

"For Dr. O" Ethan said

"For Dr. O!" Kira and Conner replied

"Dino Thunder Power Up Ha!" The three yelled as they morpher to their ranger suits

The three got in their new Raptor Cycles and began revving the engines up

"Alright guys go get Tommy back!" Justin said excitedly

"You three be careful" Haley said as she handed Ethan the beacon

"Guys may the power protect you" Carlos told the three

"Always" Justin said

The three nodded and started up their bikes riding down the road

A couple seconds later the max speed had been achieved

"Alright no turning back!" Ethan said as he pressed the beacon and it flashed a blinding light encompassing the three and teleporting them away

AU: Mesogog's lair

"Ah it looks like both gems are reacting to your pain deliiiiightful" Mesogog said as he laughed

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard

"What is this!" Mesogog exclaimed as he approached one of the monitors showing the rangers in their raptor cycles blasting the lair with their lasers

"Those pests! Zeltrax Elsa come with me lets put an end to them" Mesogog commanded to his two lieutenants as the three rushed outside leaving a T.D guarding tommy

Trent took advantage of the situation and rushed to the room were with a device in hand looking like a nerf gun

Trent aimed the gun to the T.D and fired a strange looking green liquid freezing the creature in a green looking solid

Tommy was being held captive and began releasing him from his restraints helping him back on his feet

"Trent? What are you doing here?" Tommy asked feeling the toll of the past few days in Mesogog's lair

"Where is here Dr. O?" Trent asked as he tried dragging Tommy out of the room only to be stopped by him

"Wait cant leave the gems" Tommy managed to mutter before he passed out

Trent sighed and grabbed both rocks before taking a few steps out of the room a blinding light appearing in front of him

AU: Empty Plain

"What?" Haley asked shocked

"What's the matter?" Carlos asked worried

"Guys get out of there! Tommy's beacon just turned on in the city on the construction district" Haley yelled into the communicator confusing both Justin and Carlos

The three began packing the equipment into the truck in order to ride back to the HQ

AU: Mesogog's Lair

"Don't have to tell us twice ready?" Conner said as Kira and Ethan nodded in response

All three pressed the button in their morphers and the three rangers in their cycles were teleported back disorienting the villains attacking them

AU: Construction District

Trent and Tommy landed roughly in the ground rolling a couple feet around

The two granite rocks shattered leaving only the gems surrounded in piles of granite

Trent woozily stood up walking towards the white gem disoriented

"What in the world are these?" Trent asked as he grabbed hold of the gem which zapped him as the teen began grunting in pain

"Trent?" Tommy asked as he regained consciousness and saw Trent being zapped by several white colored lightning shocks.

Tommy looked at the black gem on the floor and walked towards it grabbing it as the shocks stopped zapping Trent

"Trent are you okay?" Tommy asked curious

Trent gave Tommy a mischievous smile as he replied "Never better Dr. O" and proceeded to point the gun to Tommy's direction

"What are you-"Tommy tried asking only to have Trent blast him with the gun encasing him in amber

"Nothing personal Dr. O but I cant have you ruining my fun" Trent said as he began laughing as he left the scene with Tommy encased in amber behind.

Shortly after, engines could be seen revving nearby the area as Conner, Ethan and Kira arrived on the scene

"Dr. O!" Conner yelled looking for Tommy

The other two rangers soon joined and began calling for their missing teacher

"Haley are you sure the beacon says he's here because we cant find him anywhere" Ethan asked as he checked the surrounding area

"That's what the beacon is saying" Haley replied via the communicator

"Noooooo!" Kira's voice could be heard on the distance startling Conner and Ethan who hushed towards her position

"Kira what's the- nooo" Conner began asking only to be startled by what the yellow ranger had seen

Witnessing the scene in front of him, Conner saw the yellow ranger on her knees hitting the large chunk of amber in front of her showing clear as day Tommy Oliver former power ranger encased in a thick layer of amber

"Guys we found him" Ethan said to his communicator as he looked down to the floor unsure of what to feel

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. White Thunder pt 2

Here Comes Pt.2 of the White Thunder Saga please Read and Review all comments are welcomed and taken into consideration moving forward also would like to leave a small poll for future episodes from which team would you like to see a new rep we've had reps from In Space, Turbo, Time Force (sort of) and Lightspeed Rescue so far so we can still see a rep from

MMPR

Zeo

Lost Galaxy (tough but not impossible)

Wild Force

Or more members from teams already represented

Also for some weird reason when i try writing TyrannoDrones abbreviated as T . D s fanfiction erases the word so if it seems there's a word missing here and there that may be why

Dino Thunder HQ

The current and former rangers gathered with Haley in the room examining the now fossilized Tommy Oliver in amber. Haley and Justin checking his vitals via machines.

"This is so messed up" Kira said

"The paleontologist fossilized? Yeah someone has a messed up sense of humor" Conner said

"Guys what are we going to do?" Ethan asked

"Honestly? I have no clue. I've been covering for him at work but I don't think I'll be able to pull it off for much more Randall is becoming impatient" Carlos explained

"Isn't there a former ranger that is a teacher or something?" Conner asked curious

Carlos and Justin stopped what they were doing and looked at each other trying to think of someone matching that description

"I'll make some calls" Justin said as he rushed out of the room

"Yeah me too" Carlos replied as he rushed through a different exit

"So what happens now?" Ethan asked looking at the amber Tommy was currently encased in

"I detect from what the system shows that the amber is preserving him alive but in a suspended animation state so for now we don't have a way to remove him from there without hurting him or worse" Haley explained as she lowered down her device

"Mesogog will pay for this!" Conner said

"For now you three go back home there's not much that we can do at the moment until we get more information regarding this material" Haley replied to the three who nodded in response

Conner took Kira and Ethan with him in his Mustang back to their respective houses before heading back to his all three lost deep in thought before, during and after the ride.

AU: Mercer Mansion

Trent entered his room stumbling wincing in pain as he lied down on his bed fighting to remove the gem from his pocket finally managing to do so and wrapping the white gem in a sock

Trent exhaled in relief as he lost to fatigue and fainted on his bed

The young teen woke up from his slumber and looked at the clock it showing 8:05PM

"Well guess I'm not going to school tomorrow" The young teen said as he stared at the sock on the floor the energy of the white gem was calling

Trent grinned nefariously at the gem before he grabbed it and walked out of the room

AU: Alley

It was dark at night a couple was walking arms linked laughing and enjoying their time together, when out of nowhere appeared a white looking creature

"Haha young love is pollinating in the air and who better than the pollinator for the job" the monster laughed as it attacked the couple by rushing into them, however it never reached them

The monster was blasted back by an arrow looking blast as a mysterious figure emerged from the shadow decked in White Black and Gold.

"White Ranger Dino Power" the mysterious figure calmly says as he pulls a dagger from his suit and disappears and reappears behind the monster

"Be destroyed" Pollinator yells as suddenly sparks fly from all directions from him culminating in an explosion from which the White ranger casually walked away from

The couple thanked the ranger but the ranger pointed his dagger at them next.

"I didn't do it to save you, now move out of the way!" The white ranger ordered to which the couple beyond frightened complied with the request

The White ranger chuckled at their fear and walked away from the area.

"Now where are you?" The White Ranger thought out loud before laughing hysterically as he continued talking "Yes I can hear you my minion"

AU: Reefside High

Conner, Ethan and Kira left their class with the rest of the students as the classes had ended for the day

"Hey coach" Conner greeted

"Hey guys how you holding?" Carlos responded

No words were uttered as response

"Yeah I've been there. Don't worry Tommy is a tough one he wont be destroyed so easily we'll get him out in no time" Carlos reassured the three who looked a bit more hopeful though with caution

"How did it go with Principal Randall?" Kira asked curious

"Well managed to convince her that Tommy was sent out on an archaeological expedition in the Galapagos and that he sent a TA to take over for him. She should be here in the next day or so" Carlos explained causing all three to sigh in relief

"Well at least the Doc wont be jobless" said Ethan

The remaining two rangers and the former space/turbo ranger tried to force a laugh at the comment however the mood seemed inappropriate for it

"So is she also a former ranger?" Kira asked curious so far all veterans had been men so having a female legend would be pretty great

"Good question guess you'll have to find out" Carlos said as he started chuckling

"Hey you guys heard of the new White Ranger" one of the students casually said to another as they were walking by, gaining the attention of the three rangers and Carlos

"Yeah man I heard he wiped the floor with a monster in like a blink of an eye"

"No way"

"Yeah I'm telling you a couple was saved yesterday from a monster and they said a White Ranger just destroyed the monster in like a couple seconds"

Conner, Ethan and Kira looked at each other before heading out to the HQ

AU: Park Area

The White Ranger casually walked to the warehouse district as he felt a power surge and the morph started destabilizing reverting back to Trent

"How did I end here?" Trent asked as he noticed he was holding the White Gem

The gem pulsed in his palm and he heard a screeching roar in his ears coming from one of the abandoned warehouses

"What the- What is this?" Trent asked as he saw an egg in the ground and proceeded to try and pick it up

When the young teen tried touching the egg the white gem glowed brightly along with the egg

"Argh" Trent winced as the light shined on him

As the glow died down Trent looked around the egg now gone and his wrist glowing white, the gem now around his wrist in a silver band

Upon realizing the gem was on his wrist now, Trent winced in pain once more as he uttered the words "White Ranger… Dino Power" before transforming back into the white ranger

"Much Better" The white ranger said as he looked at his wrist the Drago Morpher now present in it

"Soon you'll take flight"

Dino Thunder HQ

"Haley any news?" Carlos asked as he arrived with Kira, Ethan and Conner

"Well Tommy is still stuck on the amber but I sent a sample to your friend Andros per Justin's request; he says see you later by the way had to leave back to MIT; anyways Andros said he'll check with technology from K-O 35 to see if there's better luck there" Haley explained as she was working on the raptor cycles her hand trembling as the team took notice of the many coffee cups on the floor

"Alright cutting you off from the caffeine Hales" Carlos said as he grabbed the half full cup of coffee from the floor

The three teens laughed at the scene as Haley tried yanking the mug back from the former black ranger

"Have you seen any weird power signals lately? Like a possible White Ranger?" Conner asked

Haley looked confused focusing her attention on the question as she checked on her monitor eyes widening on the data in the screen

"Yes I see some fluxes of power in the radar that can very well belong to a new ranger" Haley began explaining as a loud beep was heard

"What's that?" Ethan asked

"It looks like a new dino egg has popped up and it looks like its about to hatch on the park" Haley explained as she input the data

"Well duty calls" Conner said as he summoned his morpher

Kira and Ethan followed suit and the three called out "Dino Thunder Power Up Ha!"

The three rangers rode their raptor riders (AN I wanna give these more story time since they used them in like 4 episodes in the whole show and they look awesome) to the park area as Haley was still fixing the raptor cycles and Carlos trying to prevent her from drinking more coffee

AU: Park Area

The three rangers arrived in the area as they sent the raptor riders back to the base

"Alright guys split up and cover more ground. Ethan go north, Kira go South, I'll speed up and cover east and west" Conner said which the two nodded in response beginning to search the area

Meanwhile in the same park Devin was walking through the park with his camera looking for a story to film when he saw the Red Dino Ranger running looking for the dino egg in the park. The aspiring cameraman took his camera and began filming unbeknownst to the red ranger.

"Any luck you guys?' Conner asked via his communicator

"Not for you Red" a voice was heard in the distance just as Conner was blasted in the chest with three laser arrows

Kira and Ethan hearing the situation began rushing to Conner's position

"What hit me?" Conner asked as he began standing up only to come face to face with the White Ranger

"Those would've been my Laser Arrows" The White Ranger said as he laughed mocking the red ranger

"What is your problem dude?" Conner asked as he got in a fighting stance

"You are weak that's your problem" The White Ranger said as he rushed Conner with his Dagger sending the red ranger flying

"Argh" Conner winced in pain

"And the red is supposed to be the leader don't make me laugh" The White Ranger taunted as he laughed at the red ranger

Devin was filming the whole scene utterly terrified at the sight.

Ethan and Kira arrived as the White Ranger turned around and left slowly walking away

"Let this be a warning for you and your team. Get in my way and you'll be destroyed" The White said as he vanished from site

Conner punched the ground in anger. "I'll defeat you next time this isn't over" The red ranger roared as he stood up

Devin closed his camera and without anyone noticing ran out of the park excited.

Dino Thunder HQ

As the three rangers arrived back to the HQ Conner went straight away to the sparring area asking Carlos to spar with him.

"Hyaaa" Conner yelled trying to roundhouse kick his coach only to be blocked and sent flopping backwards

Carlos extended his arm to help Conner up who thanked as he accepted it

"You have to stop being angry it clouds your judgment" Carlos advised

"Yeah easier said than done coach" Conner replied getting back into a fighting stance

Carlos sighed knowing well the message wouldn't be received any time soon and got into a stance as well

The two continued sparring until Carlos left the room Conner still inside kicking the boxing bag

"Anyone want to take a crack at that red nut?" Carlos asked grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat away from his forehead

Ethan sighed heading into the room

"You up for a spar?" the blue ranger asked Conner who nodded in response excitedly

The two rangers sparred fists and kick flying with every moment passing

"So are you really that mad that the White Ranger wiped the floor with you?" Ethan asked as he dodged one of Conner's kicks

"Not listening Eth and you should focus" Conner said as he launched a low sweep kick knocking Ethan to the ground

"Point taken" Ethan said as he stood up

"I just feel like I need to step up you know with Dr. O fossilized, I need to be the leader now and it just feels I'm not doing my part in you know making the team feel safe" Conner confessed as blocked one of Ethan's punches

"You know for a self absorbed jock, you are not as shallow as I originally thought" Ethan teased causing Conner to scoff.

The blue ranger took the opportunity to feint to the right and using his left arm went for the red ranger's right side connecting with it and pushing him down

"Also follow your own advice and focus" Ethan mocked

"Very funny poindexter" Conner replied slightly ticked off

"Kidding aside cut yourself some slack bro" Ethan began saying grabbing his blue towel.

"You are doing fine as you are. We'll get through this as a team. So rely on us some more will you?" The blue ranger said as he began walking out of the room

"You done already?" Conner asked

"Oh yeah I'm not the one who will crack you. Good luck" Ethan said as he left the room

"What are you talking-"Conner tried asking only to be hit with a flying kick on the back.

"Hyaa" Kira said as she stood triumphant behind the red ranger in fighting stance

"Oh you're so going down Ford" Conner said as he gave her a confident grin jumping back into fighting stance

"Bring it on McKnight" Kira said as she gave him a laugh as the two began sparring

Carlos and Ethan looked at the two and nodded to each other

"Yeah he will be alright" Carlos said as the two saw Conner and Kira spar

"So when should I tell him that we found the egg" Ethan asked before chuckling as the two retreated back to the other room where Haley was busy snoring

AU: Warehouse District

The White Ranger walked towards the warehouse he was working in when suddenly an invisportal opened in front of him and in came Elsa, a squad of and a monster wielding a crossbow and an anchor

"So you're the infamous White Ranger my master would like to have a word with you" Elsa said

"Good I was starting to get bored" The White Ranger said as he summoned laser arrows firing several in the direction of the crowd knocking them aside

"That hurt you punk" Angor said as he helped Elsa stand up

"That was a warning shot now I advice you to scram" The White Ranger warned

Elsa scoffed at the warning and opened an Invisiportal and retreated with the behind.

Angor stayed and launched an assault on the White Ranger who nimbly dodged all the blows and then slashed the monster sending sparks flying.

"Goodbye" The White Ranger said as he flicked his dagger

"As if that would be enou-" The monster taunted as it was cut off by seven laser arrows impaling it from all directions destroying the monster instantly

The White Ranger laughed as he entered the warehouse his morpher lighting up and beginning to shock in all directions

"No! Control it" The White Ranger said as he regained his balance demorphing back into Trent.

"Don't let it control you" Trent said as he smiled before fainting on the floor. A loud screeching roar could be heard coming from the warehouse as a creature opened its wings as it roared.


	13. White Thunder pt 3

Hey peeps and peepettes Haru here back from the dead sorry about the delay been sick and had some issues here and there but im back to write Dino Roar up with the final part of White Thunder hope you all enjoy it and as always please comment and review I appreciate all feedback and how to improve the story forward!

AU: Reefside Shopping Center

Conner, Ethan and Kira arrived at the shopping center in their raptor cycles per Haley's request

"Alright Haley we are here the signal should be nearby for the new Zord's signal" Ethan said as he talked into his communicator

"Careful guys I have a bad feeling about this" Carlos said on the communicator to the rangers

The three nodded and scouted the area.

Unbeknownst to them the three were being looked over from the top of the building by the White Ranger

"This is too easy" the White Ranger said as he pulled out his dagger and began summoning his laser arrows

Conner stopped walking as he felt a chill run down his spine looking upwards he was shocked to spot the White Ranger mere seconds as the arrows descended upon him, Ethan and Kira sending all three flying backwards to the ground

"Three rangers down in a blink of an eye you three are so weak" The White Ranger said as he dropped to the ground dagger in hand.

"Oh yeah lets see you try that now Thundermax Saber" Conner yelled as he released his sword and took a stance

"Please" The White Ranger said as he appeared behind Conner attempting to strike him on the back only to be blocked by the saber

"Didn't they tell you its cowardly to strike a opponent on the back?" Conner said as he pushed the White Ranger back

"Interesting you may actually make for a decent punching bag"

"Sorry not the only one with super speed!" Conner said as he channeled his gem's power and began fighting the White Ranger in Supersonic combat

"You may be fast but…" The White Ranger said as he and Conner stood at a standstill both locked in clashing blades

"Conner behind you!" Kira screamed but before the red ranger could react he was struck in the back with a laser arrow

The White Ranger took this opportunity to deliver a kick to the Red Ranger's chest and a powerful slash with his dagger sending sparks flying everywhere.

"still too easy to predict" The White Ranger said

"Oh yeah lets see how you do against my shield! Tricera Shield" Ethan said as he summoned his shield

The White Ranger laughed as he simply called his morpher "You'll get your defeat Blue Ranger but now lets see how you do against my minion Dragozord!"

Suddenly, a loud shriek was heard and strong winds started blowing sending the rangers and several innocent civilians into panic. Shortly a white looking mechanical Dinozord descended from the skies

"Oh no this is bad! We need the zords" Kira called out to her morpher helping Ethan support Conner back on his feet

"Thundermax Megazord" The rangers combined their zords to form their megazord however the Dragozord was too fast for their zord to catch it.

"I got an idea we need more defense power! Lets summon the Stegazord" Ethan thought as he summoned the aforementioned zord

"I don't think so" The White Ranger said as he shot the Zord with a shinning Laser Arrow. "I'm taking this one"

"What?" Ethan asked as his morpher started reverting back to its Tricera form "No! He took over"

"Rise Dino Stegazord!" The White Ranger said as he combined his Dragozord with the Stegazord and entered the newly formed Megazord

"Dino Drill!" Conner exclaimed as they launched their most powerful attack

"Like I said predictable! DinoStegaLaser!" The White Ranger commanded as he the DinoStegazord fired a devastating fight beam stopping the Thundermax Megazord on its tracks and sent it flying reverting it back to its three zords.

"Too weak" The White ranger said as laughed maniacally as the DinoStegazord and him disappeared leaving the rangers defeated.

AU: Mesogog's Lair

"Aaaaaah! Another monster destroyed by yet another pestering ranger. Both our gems lost and a new ranger has appeared. I cant wait to hear why I shouldn't punish you both for this" Mesogog exclaimed as he tortured his two lieutenants with a relentless psychic onslaught

"Sir if I may" Elsa tried talking only to have Mesogog hiss at her

"Silence!" Mesogog ordered

Zeltrax dropped to his knees at the increase in pain before pleading to his master. "Sir the white ranger could be useful to our cause"

This seemed to intrigue Mesogog as he stopped his onslaught on the two

"Proceed"

"Thank you sir. We saw the White Ranger thoroughly defeat the Red Ranger they are clearly not allies sir so if we were to ally ourselves with him then…" Zeltrax bean explaining only to be cut off by Elsa

"Then he would without a doubt help dispose of the rangers" Elsa said recovering from the pain albeit still lacking balance

"And how do you propose we do this?" Mesogog asked as he smiled terrifyingly

"Sir the remains of the monster Angor the White Ranger destroyed were recovered we can restore him and reinforce his defenses with the information we gathered from his laser arrows to distract the rangers while we locate the White Ranger" Zeltrax explained

"Yes but only the yellow and the blue ranger our White companion seems to have a bone to pick with the red one" Mesogog laughed as the three began restoring the monster

AU: Park Zone

The White Ranger descended from the zord as he touched the ground sparks started flying everywhere as he began glowing and finally demorphed back to Trent who proceeded to collapse on the floor.

AU:Dino Thunder HQ 

Conner, Ethan, and Kira sighed as they wallowed in the defeat of their previous encounter with the White Ranger. Haley remained occupied providing maintenance to the zords meanwhile Carlos tried lifting the three's spirits.

"Man today seriously stinks" Ethan said as he sighed

"Yeah those days will come when you least expect it" Carlos said attempting to sound like Tommy

"for real?" Conner asked in disbelief

"Yeah that's why its important to have an outlet for your frustration. Best you can do for now is take the day. Ethan isn't there a video game you would like to try?" Carlos asked

"No offense coach Vallerte but I would rather try helping free Dr. O" Ethan countered

"I'm with him I haven't really touched my guitar in a couple days, I just cant bring myself to do anything else" Kira confessed

"Guys coach's orders take the day off and distract your minds. You are teenagers really let us worry about Tommy for now and go cool your heads. That's the first rule on the battlefield don't go in with a conflicted mind" Carlos ordered

The three sighed deciding to follow on the advice.

AU: The Next Day Haley's Cyberspace

Ethan entered the Cyberspace, his eyes widened at the sight of countless customers and Haley being swamped with requests

"Hey Haley" *smack* Ethan attempted to greet as he was smacked in the head with an apron courtesy of Haley

"Sorry Ethan, but I cant get a hold of Trent and I kind of need all the help I can get" Haley said as she took orders and worked the blender

"Couldn't coach Vallerte help you" Ethan questioned

Haley looked at him indifferent and then pointed behind the blue ranger, who turned around to see the former black/green ranger with a tray handing orders to different tables

"Here you go your smoothies and scones" Carlos said as he handed a table their order

Ethan sighed and put on the apron as he began helping out.

"I hope the others are having more fun"

AU: Soccer Field

Conner found himself on the field with Kira teaching her how to dribble correctly as he saw the other players of the team starting to arrive for a practice match they were going to have.

"Good work Ford" Conner said as Kira took a lap dribbling around the soccer field through a set of cones

"Thanks I'm really getting the hang of this" Kira said as she smiled and did some stretches

"Well of course with me as a teacher that's to be expected" Conner said coyly

"Alright don't let your ego get out of control, remember it'll be your turn to learn after your game" Kira replied reminding him of guitar lessons

"yeah I know teach, you staying for the game?" Conner joked

Kira smiled and was about to nod when her communicator began beeping. The two looked at each other seriously when she answered

"Kira here, everything okay?"

"No everything is not okay I'm swamped here left and right. I need back up" Ethan's voice was heard

"Tyranodrones?" Conner asked

"Worse hungry customers can either of you two come here?"

The two chuckled at their teammate's torment.

"I'll head over there, Conner has a game" Kira said as she began packing her bag

"I'll head over right after the game finishes" Conner replied as he packed the cones on a training bag

"thanks for the lesson jock I'll see you later" Kira replied as she finished packing and walked out of the field

Conner walked back to the center of the field where he was greeted by the rest of the team.

"You done flirting Mcknight?" one of his teammate's asked

"What? Are you crazy? She's Kira she's my-" Conner tried explaining but drew a blank as to what to say next.

"Drawing a blank there bud?" another guy asked

"She's my classmate alright give it a rest, she's teaching me how to play guitar so I'm teaching her soccer alright now can it and lets play" Conner said as he rushed to the field and the match began.

AU: 30 minutes later

Sweat dripped from Conner's forehead as he and the other players were taking a break from the game getting ready for the next half of the match when one of the players tapped on Conner's shoulder.

"Hey Conner you know who that is?" the player asked pointing at a person laying on a bench at the distance grunting rather loudly

Conner's eyes widened when he recognize the mysterious person as Trent a pained expression on his face.

"Yeah that's Trent he's one of my classmates I'm gonna go check on him"

Conner approached Trent and tapped on his shoulder resulting on the latter flinching and startling the red ranger

"Woah Trent it's okay it's just me; Conner" Conner explained

"oh sorry man I guess I must have dozed off here" Trent explained

"Yeah you need some water or a ride home? I can take you" Conner asked

"Thanks but I'm good" Trent said as he tried getting back up only to slightly stumble into balance

"Are you sure dude because-" Conner tried helping Trent gain his balance only to have him flinch once more

"I said I'm good, thanks for your concern I'm just going to walk this off alright?!" Trent snapped as he left the field

Conner looked at his friend leave a concerned expression on his face.

"You see he's fine now lets go back to playing" One of his teammates said

Conner shook his head as response and began running after Trent. "Sorry I have a bad feeling about that one I'm going to make sure he's okay we'll play some other day alright?" Conner said as he left the field

AU: Quarry

Conner followed the only straight path out of the field to a quarry where he called out for his friend

"Trent are you out there?"

"No, but neither will you if you don't scram right now" The White Ranger called out as he appeared in front of Conner

"and just when I was actually having a good day" Conner angrily said as he activated his morpher

"Dino Thunder Power Up Ha!" Conner yelled as he morphed into his suit and the two began entering into supersonic combat

AU: Mesogog Lair

"Ahh just as predicted follow the red ranger and it will lead us to the White one, Elsa send the monster to the city keep the others entertained" Mesogog commanded as he gleefully looked at the monitor

AU: Haley's Cyberspace

With Kira's help. Haley, the current and former rangers managed to quell the insatiable crowd of clients in the cyberspace, Ethan triumphantly moving the open sign to signal the place being closed.

"I'm spent guys" Carlos said as he relaxed on the couch

"Too bad Conner couldn't come we would've finished earlier" Ethan said as he carried a tray of dishes to the sink

*Beep* An alarm suddenly rang in Haley's watch startling her.

Kira took notice of this and asked "Haley everything alright?"

"That's the remote monster alarm meaning there's a monster in the city" Haley explained as she rushed towards one of the computers

Ethan and Kira rose from their respective spots and followed Haley

"It's in the construction site for the new Mercer foundation" Haley explained to the two

"Let Conner know we are on our way!" Kira explained as she and Ethan summoned their morphers

"Dino Thunder Power Up Ha!" The two rangers morphed into their suits and headed out to fight the monster.

AU: Quarry

The White ranger threw a flurry of punches at Conner connecting with his stomach and helmet disorienting the red ranger

"Now look what I found" The White Ranger said as he grabbed Conner's Thundermax saber and Blaster

"You're a mad man" Conner exclaimed slightly out of breath

"Now now shouldn't talk that way to the guy holding your weapons" The White Ranger as he proceeded to slash and shoot Conner sending sparks flying and Conner crashing to the floor

"Told you, you're too weak! Just like your teammates"

"That's it, you can drive my name and me through the mud but you don't talk about them without me having something to say about it" Conner roared as he felt a powerful energy rush through him

His suit began morphing as spikes began emerging "Super Dino Power!" Conner screamed as he charged at the White Ranger

"What the-" The White Ranger exclaimed as he began shooting the Red Ranger who tanked all the hits and delivered a powerful blow to his chest sending him flying backwards managing to hold his ground barely.

"Take This Tyranno Staff Super Energy Sphere Fire!" Conner summoned his staff and shot his most powerful attack towards the White Ranger who received the attack head on a devastating explosion behind him as he fell to the ground for the first time on the fight

"Woah this is some power" Conner exclaimed as he suddenly felt all power leave his body.

"Alright you got your lucky shot now its time for me to end you!" The White Ranger angrily exclaimed as he charged to attack

Suddenly, an invisportal opened as Mesogog and Zeltrax emerged from it stepping in between on the two rangers

"What the- Who are you?" Conner asked grasping to what balance he had left

"Silence!" Zeltrax yelled as he shot a powerful lightning at the red ranger blasting him away

"I'm Mesogog the pleasure is all yours to be of acquaintance to me" Mesogog exclaimed

The White Ranger scoffed and turned around attempting to leave the three

Suddenly Conner's morpher began beeping

"Hey guys kind of a bad time" Conner said grunting in pain

"Hey the others need you there's a monster attacking the construction site of the new Mercer Industries building in downtown" Haley's voice was heard from the communicator

This stopped the White Ranger's steps as he pulled out his dagger releasing a series of laser arrows towards Zeltrax and Mesogog

Conner took the sudden action as an advantage to leave and escape towards the city using his super speed

As the smoke cleared both rangers were gone leaving only the two villains.

"Master I'm sorry" Zeltrax apologized and kneeled in front of his master

"Worry not Zeltrax I believe this is but the first of many encounters with our new friend" Mesogog said as he opened an invisiportal through which both left

AU: Construction Site

Kira and Ethan managed to hold off Angor back using their weapons as the monster tried blasting them only to have the blast blocked by Ethan's Tricera shield.

Suddenly, the three were attacked by a white shadow, who constantly slashed the three sending them flying.

The White Ranger stood in between both parties as he readied his dagger

"Haha you wont be lucky this time my body has been fortified against your puny laser arrows" Angor said as he boasted

"Perhaps the dagger but not the sword, Drago Sword" The White Ranger said as his dagger extended now branding a sword

"What?!" Angor exclaimed as the White Ranger appeared behind him

"Pathetic… Drago Slash!" The White Ranger yelled as he slashed the monster destroying it

(Insert Megazord Battle)

AU: Dino Thunder HQ

"I'll that could've gone better" Kira said as she, Ethan, Carlos, Conner and Haley sat on the Cyberspace

"Yeah as much as I hate to say it if it hadn't been for our new evil ranger, he would've destroyed the entire site" Ethan commented

"Not to mention injure a bunch of civilian" Carlos added

Haley passed smoothies to each of them. "Which is why now more than ever its best to remain cool headed and prepare for any surprise attack from any of our enemies" Haley said as she handed everyone their drinks

*Snore* The sound was heard confusing the team in the café.

Kira and Ethan laughed as they saw Conner peacefully snoring besides them his head laid on the seats recliner

"And well rested" Kira said as she stood up from her chair to give the red ranger more room on the couch

"I'll get him a blanket" Carlos said as he left to the backroom

"I guess playing a full game of soccer, followed by a fight with the White Ranger would really do a number to you" Ethan said as just like Kira he stood up to give his teammate more room

"Rest easy bud you earned it"

"We have double guitar lesson's next time"

Conner simply continued snoring while his comrade laughed at the scene.


	14. Truth

Hiya dudes and dudettes Haru is back with a new chapter sorry for the delays in between i was at a blank regarding this chapter since I was planning for leader of the Whack and how I was gonna get Tommy without his powers out of the amber though i think i figured it out and while doing so i decided to make Truth and Consequences a two parter called Truth for the 1st part and consequences for the 2nd part in the meantime i introduced a new character in this chapter but well you'll see all that on the chapter as always reviews are much appreciated so please keep those coming if possible and thank you so much for reading

Truths

AU: Haley's Cyberspace

Haley, Carlos and the rest of the gang found themselves swamped with angry and hungry customers left and right. Serving tables, making drinks, handing out baked goods and transactions on the register simply put the team had met its match.

"Next time Ethan I think it would be best if you didn't advertise our specials on a forum with over 1000 people who actively read each post" Haley complained as she multi tasked to the best of her ability

"Hey I was only trying to help" Ethan replied as he handed a hoard of teens smoothie after smoothie

"Guys less talking more working" Carlos yelled as he was serving table after table in his area

"I need six apple muffins and two blueberry smoothies" Kira yelled as Conner arrived at the counter with an order of his own

"And I need four vanilla milkshakes and 4 bagels with cream cheese"

Ethan approached Kira with a tray with her smoothies and the muffins

"Good control of the Ptera Scream I would have accidentally let one out because of how hectic this is" Ethan said as he handed the tray

"Yeah well, the only one with a useful power right now is Conner with his super speed and I wouldn't call it wise to use it regardless" Kira answered

Suddenly the doors to the cyberspace were busted open as another group of hungry s arrived to the café

"Incoming!" Conner yelled as the group was suddenly swamped once more

AU: Mercer Mansion

Trent stumbled out of his bed unto the floor groaning in pain

"Argh how did I got back home?" The White Ranger asked as he began having flashbacks from the day before when he was morphed

"No this can't be" Trent said as he recalled taking down the Red Ranger and attacking and destroying a monster nearby his father's construction site.

Trent collected himself and rushed out of his house

AU: Mesogog's Lair

"aaaaah useless minions!" Mesogog roared as smashed everything in his line of sight.

"Sir but I thought the meeting with the White Ranger went well?" Zeltrax said as he backed away from the destruction.

Mesogog turned around and hissed at the armored knight before blasting him on the chest plate and sending him flying backwards.

"The White Ranger destroyed another monster and we still haven't been able to convince him to join our side and you say that went well!" Mesogog replied angered

"But sir how are we supposed to convince him if we cant even find him?" Zeltrax asked clearly frightened

"You are completely worthless tell me why I shouldn't end your pathetic existence right here and now"

"Well lord Mesogog fortunately one of your loyal subjects is not useless" Elsa said showing Mesogog the monitor screen which was surprisingly undamaged "This program should be able to track the White Dino Energy and where there is a White Dino Gem"

"Aaaah there's a White Dino Ranger excellent" Mesogog answered laughing evilly

AU: Shopping Plaza

Trent stumbled his way to an alley near the shopping center his consciousness fading and returning with every step he took

"What's happening to me" Trent said as he dropped to his knees in exhaustion

Devin was passing by when he noticed the teen

"Trent?" Devin asked as he rushed to help his classmate up

"Hey are you alright?"

"Devin?"

"Hey yeah its me you don't look too good"

"Yeah I'm a bit winded right now can you give me a hand back up?" Trent hand to which Devin nodded helping him up back to his feet.

"What were you doing anyways?" Devin asked as he helped Trent walk towards the Cyberspace

"I guess I just stayed up too late yesterday" Trent answered "how about you?"

"Oh man me and Cass were checking these sites out for this scoop we are trying to get with the local news and I was able to film that new White Ranger in action against the other rangers its totally awesome"

Trent's eyes widened as he listened to Devin.

"Man that he laid the smackdown on them I was actually on my way to the Cyberspace to give the edited footage to Cassidy" Devin finished as the two arrived at the Cyber space only to be greeted by a large crowd of customers and the "staff" staggering to manage them all.

"I'm gonna go meet up with Cass you take it easy alright" Devin said as he left Trent to meet with Cassidy

"Hey Trent good that you're here we can really use your-" Ethan greeted his friend only to have him walk absentmindedly towards Haley. "help"

"Oh thank goodness you are here we are getting swamped left and right" Haley says as she deals with several customers

"Haley listen I need to talk to you" Trent says as he starts feeling lightheaded again

"It can wait after all this please just grab a tray and-"

"I can't I'm quitting" Trent says loudly as he looks at Haley with a sad expression "I'm so sorry" he finishes before walking back

"Hey!' Trent turns around to see an angry Conner carrying a container full of dirty glasses and Kira looking at him with a worried expression.

"Are you really just going to bail on Haley like that?" Kira asked

"You guys don't understand nobody does" Trent said as he tried leaving once more

"Does this have to do with yesterday because you weren't okay yesterday and clearly you are not okay now" Conner shouted

Suddenly a scream was heard from the other side of the café gaining the attention of the entire place.

"Excuse me ladies and gentleman we have an important announcement we would like to give you" Cassidy stood in the stage with Devin next to her working the projector with his camera.

"We have exclusive footage never before seen of the White Ranger in action taken by Devin in the park please direct your attention to the projector and enjoy" Cassidy said as Devin began playing the footage showing the battle between the White and Red rangers with the latter being thrown around back and forth constantly earning laughs from several of the teens.

Kira turned around to check on Trent but discovered him gone most likely having sneaked away during the commotion.

*BAM* a loud thud was heard from the sink area in the backroom and the yellow ranger took notice that the red ranger was no longer present next to her.

Kira tried going towards the sink area but Ethan stopped her.

"Let met handle this one" the blue ranger said to which Kira nodded

"I can't believe this!" Conner shouted as he washed the dishes angrily

"Need a hand with those" Ethan asked to which the red ranger nodded

Ethan and Conner washed the dishes in complete silence the tension was becoming unbearable until Ethan decided to break it.

"Now what's got you so angry?"

"Oh right like you didn't hear them laughing at me"

"Well technically yes but remember what coach Vallerte told us to keep a cool head otherwise"

*Shatter Glass sound* Conner wasn't paying attention and a glass fell to the floor shattering

"That happens" Ethan finished

"How are you so cool headed over all this?" Conner wondered

"Simple, I have had a few years of practice you know computer nerd and all doesn't make you Mr. Popular like you" Ethan laughed

"Well believe or not it wasn't always like this, I was bullied a lot when we were younger" Conner confessed he began smiling

"We?" Ethan asked surprised

"Yeah Kira and I…" Conner answered "We used to be kind of best friends"

"I would've never guessed based on how you used to treat her before this whole thing began"

"Yeah well" Conner began saying making sure nobody was around "If I tell you something can you keep it between us?"

Ethan nodded wondering what the secrecy was all about

"Remember Carter Grayson the red Lightspeed Ranger? Well when they were fighting Queen Bansheera the government wanted to create automated rangers so that way in case anything happened to the rangers they would have an additional line of defense" Conner began narrating as he reminisced on his childhood.

"The commander who ordered the initiative was General Christopher McKnight my grandfather and the head engineer was my father Dr. James McKnight, however the project ultimately malfunctioned and the directive was scrapped after the cyborg rangers rampaged in the city, however my dad and gramps wanted to serve the rangers so they stayed in the Aqua Base aiding with their gear. A couple months down the road my dad managed to pull some strings with my middle school and we had a field trip to Mariner Bay to check the Aqua Base out" Conner continued narrating as he scrubbed more glasses

"He meant well but nothing could've prepared us for what happened" Gulping loudly Conner looked at Ethan with a somber expression. "Our field trip was the same day Queen Bansheera launched her final assault against the Aqua Base" Ethan's eyes widened at the revelation.

"Wait you mean you guys were there when-"Conner simply answered with a nod

"I had never been more terrified in my life, some guards got destroyed helping us out to allow us to arrive to the escape vessels, however when we were boarding frantically I noticed Kira wasn't with our group, she had gotten separated somehow" The red ranger narrated as his hands started trembling as leaned down and began picking up the broken glass

"I tried to get away to get to her, she was my best friend you know I had to at least try, but my dad didn't let me. He said he would find her and get her to safety" Conner said as he picked up the remaining glass off the floor

"That was the last time I saw my dad he sacrificed himself protecting Kira from Bansheera's minions when the whole base went down, she was amongst the survivors. After that we just grew distant I guess I said I blamed her for what happened when I was younger though I guess I never really did I just couldn't cope with the fact that my best friend was the reason my dad was no longer with us"

"What happened afterwards?" Ethan wondered

"I guess you can pretty much fill in the blanks, I was bullied for a while same as Kira though part of that came from me. She formed her band and I played soccer for the school. My brother Eric went away to Blue Bay to live with my Aunt and Uncle and I stayed here with my mom. We haven't really talked about it since then"

"So she still thinks you blame her for your dad?" Ethan asked

"You know you and Kylee thought the same thing, I've been trying to figure out how to tell her that, but I just don't know how to. I mean I cant just go like hey I don't blame you for what happened to my dad you know" Conner sighed as he answered

"I suppose though you should probably figure that out soon, I cant imagine this being easy at all for her" Ethan replied to which Conner sighed once more and nodded

Suddenly, Kira burst into the room with another bin full of dirty plates and glasses.

"Hey everything alright?" Kira asked worried

"Yeah" Conner immediately replied and smiled before saying "Everything is alright now"

Kira smiled at this and left the bin with him. "Ethan we need some help on the front lets go"

"Hey don't I get help washing all of these?" Conner whined

"Bro just super speed the job its not like anybody can see you here you know" Ethan recommended with a snicker as he and Kira left the room followed by a *Whoosh* signaling Conner using his super speed to clear the task at hand

AU: Abandoned Lot (2 hours later)

Trent stumbled on his feet as he kept running falling to the floor

"Argh! No I cant control it anym-" Trent said as he struggled to keep the morphing at bay before it overpowered him and took over his body

"Ah much better" Said the White Ranger standing up and laughing hysterically

Suddenly, an invisiportal materialized in front of him and down came Elsa and Zeltrax

"Hmm good I was looking for a punching bag or in this case two" The White Ranger said coyly as he pulled out his Drago Dagger

Zeltrax and Elsa prepared their respective weapons for the fight.

"Our master Mesogog wishes to have a word with you" Elsa says

"You tell your master if he wants me he can come get me himself not send the help staff"

"How dare you!" Zeltrax yells as he launches a lightning attack towards the White Ranger who effortlessly dodges the attack and starts engaging the two in combat

AU: Haley's Cyberspace

As the customer's rush died down, the group cleaned the tables on the now closed cybercafé.

"Mission complete" Ethan said only to be met with groans from all the other and 4 aprons to the face

"After this shift I'm just glad we haven't gotten any-"Conner said in relief

*Beep Beep Beep Beep*

"You just had to talk didn't you?" Kira replied with a small chuckle

"Ken and Barbie are fighting our new white buddy on the old abandoned lot" Haley said after checking the computer

"Are you guys good to finish here?" Ethan asked

"Yeah go duty calls first" Carlos said to the three who nodded in response

"Alright lets go guys" Conner said as the three headed out towards the lot

AU: Abandoned lot

The White Ranger dominated the two soldiers tossing them around thanks to his speed and laser arrows.

"Come on is this really the best you can do?" The White Ranger asked

"Please we are just getting warmed up" Zeltrax said struggling to stand up

"Hey!" Conner's voice was heard at the distance as the three rangers arrived in their raptor cycles firing lasers at the three

"Perfect, time for round two" The White Ranger said as he used his speed to attack the three

"Lets retreat for now" Elsa commanded as she and Zeltrax disappeared in an invisiportal

Ethan and Conner charged to attack the White Ranger

"Tricera Shield" "Tyranno Staff" The two called out their weapons as they attacked

"Ngh" The White Ranger said as he was pushed back by the two rangers charging at him

"That's it! Laser Arrows now!" The White ranger called as laser arrows rushed down towards the three hitting them

"My turn now! Ptera Grips" Kira yelled as she tried attacking the White Ranger only to have him roll on the ground and kick her on the stomach knocking her back

"you are going to need to do better than that" The White Ranger taunted

"Oh yeah try this for size Super Dino Mode!" Kira activated her transformation summoning wings to her suit and taking to the sky to attack the White Ranger succeeding on delivering a blow to his back.

As Kira turned around to attack once more, The White Ranger sped up with Dagger in hand and slashed vertically at her in mid air and as she was falling down launched laser arrows at her which collided and exploded on the ground.

"Argh!" Kira let out a loud wince of pain as she demorphed

"Now time to end you, yellow ranger" The White Ranger said as he readied his dagger pushing Kira to the side revealing her face

"What the you?" The White Ranger said startled as he dropped his dagger

"Super Dino Mode!" Ethan and Conner called out as Ethan tackled the White Ranger down as Conner helped Kira back on her feet

"Get off me!" The White Ranger screamed as he kicked Ethan aside.

"You got lucky today but next time is a whole different story" The White Ranger said as he super sped away from the battlefield.

"Power Down!" Ethan said as he ran towards Conner and Kira making sure his teammates were alright

"Hey careful you took thrashing there" Conner said as he helped Kira stand up

"I'm fine argh!" Kira tried standing up on her own only to wince in pain

"I think you twisted your ankle in that fall we will need to treat that" Ethan said as he helped her up as well

"My house is not that far away from here, I have some bandages and medicine there lets head over" Conner said as the three walked to his car

AU: Conner's house

"Welcome to mi casa" Conner said as he opened the door to his house helping Ethan carry Kira over to a couch in his living room

"I'll go get the medical kit I'll be right back" Conner said as he went upstairs to look for the kit

Ethan looked around checking his teammate's house out, meanwhile Kira on the other hand smiled at the nostalgic feeling she felt with being on her teammate's house after so many years.

Suddenly, a click was heard from the door as the door opened.

"Conner honey I'm home" A woman said as she entered the house

A loud thud was heard from the upper floor signaling Conner heard the message

"Oh hello, didn't know we had visits" the woman said as she noticed Ethan on the couch on the living room her attention then shifted towards Kira.

"Kira Ford? Is that you?" Ms McKnight asked as she stared wide eyed at Kira

"Hello Ms. McKnight" Kira said with a nervous smile on her face

"Oh my it's you honey how've you been? It's been so long since I last saw you! Look at you such a lovely young woman" Ms. McKnight said as she approached Kira to get a better look at her.

"Mom!" Conner yelled as he stumbled his way to the living room medical kit in hand

"Con-con what have I told you about yelling in the house, mind your manners" Ms. McKnight scolded her son resulting on Kira and Ethan to burst out laughing

"Con-con I had forgotten all about that nickname" Kira said as she laughed

"Thanks mom" Conner said sarcastically

"You're very welcome son now why do you have that medicine kit?"

"Oh we were helping out our friend at her cybercafé and Kira twisted her ankle I was going to wrap it up" Conner said

"Oh say no more and give me that let the nurse handle this" Ms McKnight said as she took the kit from Conner's hands and grabbed the medical bandages and disinfecting spray beginning to treat Kira's ankle

AU: a couple minutes later

"Alright there we go just don't put too much weight on it for the next day or two and it should be all healed up" Ms. McKnight said as she finished treating Kira's injury

"Thank you Ms. MC" Kira thanked as she smiled

Ms. McKnight sobbed and smiled back "sorry its just I hadn't heard that nickname in a long time got a little nostalgic there, but no time for that you kids hungry?"

"Thanks for the invitation Ms. McKnight but its getting late and I don't want my parents to freak out" Ethan said as he excused himself

"Do you need a ride dude?" Conner asked

"Nah my house is close enough from here besides Kira lives on the opposite side and you need to take her back" Ethan replied to which Conner nodded

"Well Ethan pleasure meeting you, don't be a stranger Conner's friends are always welcome here" Ms. McKnight said as Ethan smiled and nodded before exiting the house

"I should probably get-" Kira attempted to say only to have Ms. McKnight place a finger against her lips

"No you wont miss, we have lots to catch up on. You think I was going to let my little partner in crime leave after not seeing you for so long?" Ms. McKnight said with a smile on her face and tossing a phone to Conner "Catch son".

"Woah mom careful" Conner said

"Order two pizzas Meat Lovers for you and half mushroom and spinach half cheese with tomatoes and extra cheese" Ms. McKnight commanded her son

"You remembered my favorite!" Kira exclaimed happily

"Of course kiddo you are my little partner in crime after all remember our salute?" Ms. McKnight said proudly as she ruffled Kira's hair to which she laughed and nodded.

"To play music and act with honor" Kira said

"But above and beyond to annoy Conner" Ms. McKnight finished the salute resulting on the two to burst out laughing

Meanwhile Conner was on the phone ordering the pizzas for the three while looking at the two talking a smile on his face clear as day.

AU: Mercer Mansion

The White Ranger stumbled upon the mansion's courtyard as he demorphed back into Trent

"Ugh no this cant be happening" Trent said as he replayed the earlier battle on his head specifically discovering Kira being the yellow ranger

"I hurt her I almost destroyed her" Trent sank to his knees as began banging the floor with his wrist where his dino gem bracer was however it wouldn't come off

"no no nooooooo!" Trent screamed as he felt the power taking over again "control it… don't let it control you"

White lightning began shooting out of the gem until the bolts subsided resulting in Trent passing out from exhaustion on the courtyard.

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Consequences

Consequences

AU: Lakeside

Kira was sitting in the shore of the lake with her guitar lying down next to her right side and a notebook on her left side

"Looking back, I don't regret. One single day, Memories will keep me close…" Kira sang as she tried coming up with other lyrics for her new song

*Rustle*

The sound of leaves being stepped on startled the yellow ranger and she turned around to face the intruder in combat stance only to reveal Trent standing wobbly in front of her.

"Oh hey Trent sorry you startled me" Kira apologized as she relaxed herself

"Sorry just came here to clear my head I can leave" Trent said as he tried leaving

"No!" Kira yelled before looking away and laughing nervously. "I mean I don't own this spot so we can share if you want"

"Oh well thanks" Trent laughed nervously as well as he took a seat next to the yellow ranger

"So wanna tell me why you've been acting weird these past couple days we are worried about you" Kira said concerned

"You wouldn't be if you knew the full story" Trent replied ashamed

"Trent no matter what it may be we will always be there to help you" Kira said

Trent sighed and handed her his sketchbook confusing her

Kira looked at him with a questioning expression until he nodded at her for her to open the sketchbook

Kira obliged with the request and upon opening the sketchbook she saw several pictures of the White Ranger drawn

"Trent if you want to be a superhero I don't think the White Ranger is the best role model for that" Kira said sarcastically

"It's a little more complicated than that" Trent said to her once more confusing her

Kira stared at him until he sighed pulling up the sleeve of one of his arms revealing the dino bracer with the White Dino Gem

"You?! You almost destroyed me!" Kira roared as she stood up startled readying herself for combat

"Please no I don't want to fight you. I don't want to fight at all I just want to get this thing removed. Its controlling my actions and I cant stop it" Trent pleaded

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I would never harm anybody specially you Kira"

"Alright stay here I'll get Conner and Ethan to help with this"

"Why them?"

Kira grinned at him causing him to stare at her wide eyed as the realization dawned upon him

"You mean they are too?"

"Now you know why we started hanging out out of the blue"

"We wont take long just stay here"

Trent nodded as she disappeared with her things in her Moped

AU: Dino Thunder HQ

Kira arrived to Tommy's house leaving her moped on the driveway before heading into the HQ where Conner and Ethan were currently sparring while Haley worked on Tommy's condition

"Guys we need to talk" Kira said

Upon hearing this Conner was distracted from the current spar which Ethan noticed

Taking advantage of the lapse in concentration, the blue ranger landed a two handed blow to the right leg of the red ranger knocking him down

"Guess its my win" Ethan said confidently

"Aww man" Conner complained as he stood up

"What's the matter Kira?" Haley asked as she approached the yellow ranger

"It's the White Ranger, I know who he is" Kira said shocking everyone in the room

AU: Moments later

"Oh man that's rough" Ethan said as he finished hearing Kira's story

"I don't know what to do here. He's our friend but look at what he did to Dr. O" Conner said confused

"He says the gem is forcing him to do it" Kira repeated

"I know Kira, but if the gem's only going stronger who knows what he'll be able to do later" Conner replied

"We cant abandon Trent he's our friend" Kira replied not believing Conner's words

"So are you guys and in good conscience I cant say lets jump in head first with no plan" Conner replied back

The two stood glaring at each other the tension growing by the second in the room until Carlos and a woman looking like she was in her mid 20s wearing a white jacket walked into the room.

"Man you weren't kidding Carlos, Tommy definitely knows how to pick them" The woman told Carlos who laughed in response

"Well call it ranger intuition" Carlos said in between laughs which shocked the three rangers

"Okay timeout can someone explain me whats going on here?" Conner asked confused

"Sure short version guys this is Alyssa Enrile she will be your teaching sub while we get Tommy back" Carlos explained

"Coach that's all good and everything but I believe he was referring more to the-" Ethan began trying to ask

"Why I know about the rangers?" Alyssa asked earning nods from everyone in the room save for Carlos and Haley

"Simple I was the White Wild Force ranger Noble Tiger at your service" the former ranger vowed in respect at the three earning shocks from them

"Woah that's awesome, finally another female ranger!" Kira said as she stared in awe

"Am I really the first one you met?" Alyssa asked confused glaring at Carlos

Carlos staggered as he replied nervously "Hey its not my fault, Ashley and Cassie are somewhere in space now, Maya, Karone and Kendrix as well, Dana is at the new aquabase, Kelsey is doing something extreme out there, Jen is on her honeymoon and you know how scary she can be and Katie almost crushed my spine last time she saw me with a hug"

"You are so lucky Taylor is flying in the air force now so you have a point, I guess we really are just busier than you guys" Alyssa replied

"Phew so whats the issue team?" Carlos sighed in relief

"You may wanna sit down for this one coach" Conner warned as they explained the full story to the two former rangers

After hearing the story, the two smiled at each other.

"Well sounds like you reached that stage of your ranger journey" Carlos explained

"What do you mean coach?" Conner asked

"Every ranger team before you has somewhat experienced what you are going through now" Alyssa explained

"Basically an evil ranger, ironically the one who started that trend is…" Carlos said as he pointed to Tommy encased in amber

"Oh yeah that's right Dr. O was controlled by Rita Repulsa to do her bidding" Ethan remembered

"Yep and after that time he got controlled by King Mondo he doesn't have the best track record honestly and after that Jason and Kimberly got controlled by an evil giant demon called Maligore, and Andros tried attacking us and basically throwing us to space when we first met him and the magna defender tried the same on the galaxy rangers team, and Ryan did the same to the lightspeed rescue team, Eric was not the best good guy to Wes and the Time force rangers, and the Thunder rangers sure gave the ninja storm team a run for their money"

"Okay we get the point Carlos" Haley practically yelled trying to stop his ranting

"Point he's trying to make is take it from my own experience my team had to deal with an enemy called Zen-Aku who we didn't know was actually an ally of our mentor named Merrick who would then become the silver wolf ranger" Alyssa began narrating

"But you saved him didn't you?" Kira asked

"Yes we did but it wasn't easy he stole our zords and beat us up time and time again until we thought our only choice was to destroy him; however deep down we knew it wasn't the right thing to do. So even though we knew it could destroy us we tried to save him and now he gets to live his life freed from that curse" Alyssa explained

"Anyone wants to tell me the lesson in that story? Conner?" Carlos asked knowing too well the rangers knew the answer

"Yeah, Trent is not guilty for his actions so we should try helping him no matter the cost" Conner replied

"Cause that's what rangers do" Kira finished the statement for him

AU: Lakeshore

Trent sat down watching the lake as he tried drawing to distract his mind from his troubles, when suddenly he was ambushed by a hoard of tyrannodrones

"Get off me" Trent roared as the White Gem took over him and morphed into the White Ranger

"You looking to find your own demise?!" The White ranger said as he readied his dagger

"Ahh I needed to know for myself, this is too perfect" Mesogog said as he emerged from the crowd of his minions

"So the boss came down to play I should be flattered" The White Ranger said as he pointed the dagger at Mesogog

"hahaha calm down Trent simmer down boy, this is merely a business meeting" Mesogog said startling the White Ranger

"How did you know my name?"

"Ah I see part of you is still in there deep down, I want you to join our side"

"Not happening I don't work in groups"

"Well that's too bad then I could've shown you how to control your little Jekyll/Hyde problem, but well offer still stands if you are interested later" having said that Mesogog left the white ranger perplexed

"Well now I'm angry too bad for the precious city, Dragozord Stegazord!" The White Ranger summoned the two zords and quickly combines them to form the Dino Stegazord and began heading over to the city.

AU: Dino Thunder HQ

*Beep* Beep *Beep*

The signal alarmed the rangers and the rest of the team of the attack the White Ranger was currently launching to the city.

"Well nobody knocking some sense to him would be easy" Carlos said to which Alyssa and Haley nodded

Conner looked at Kira and Ethan who nodded in response to the Red Ranger

"Dino Thunder Power Up Ha!" The three teens yelled as they morphed into their respective suits

"We are going to need some serious fire power for this battle" Conner said as they headed towards the Zords hangar

"I think I got you guys covered on that keep him busy and I'll send you a reinforcement" Haley said as she began entering data on the computers activating the zords for the rangers

AU: Quarry

"Thundersaurus Megazord Online!" Ethan said as the Megazord stood tall the Dino Stegazord now on sight

"Trent!" Kira yelled trying to get the White Ranger to come to his senses

"Sorry he's on indefinite vacation right now. Take this Dino Stega Lasers fire!" The White Ranger commanded as the megazord shot a laser hitting the rangers on the megazords chest sparks flying everywhere

"Try this on for size Ptera Rang!" Kira said as the megazord launched the attack towards the Dino Stegazord hitting in the head

"You'll pay for that!" The White ranger yelled

"Oh yeah how about this Tricera punch" Ethan said as the megazord launched a punch towards the White Ranger's megazord

"Sorry not this time" The White Ranger said as his megazord grabbed blocked the punch and retaliated with a tail strike sweeping the leg of the Thundersaurus megazord

"Haley some backup would be useful about now!" Conner said

"Sorry for the delay guys meet your new ally the Ankylozord" Haley's voice was heard as from the ground emerged a orange Dinozord with a drill like tail

The White Ranger spotted the new zord and attempted to grab possession of the new zord by grabbing its tail

"Oh no you wont" Ethan said as he commanded the zord to grab the new zord's head

The Ankylozord spun both its tail and and claws in retaliation slightly damaging and knocking back both zords

"Easy guys I think I got this one" Conner said as he lifted his morpher 

"Ankylozord!" the red ranger yelled as both his morpher and the zord's eyes lit up finalizing the synchronization

"Alright lets do this Thundersaurus Megazord Double Drill mode!"

The Ankylozord attached itself replacing the Triceratops on the megazord

"New toy wont make a difference take this!" The White Ranger said as he launched a laser attack

"Oh yeah how about this deflector shield" Kira said as the zord blocked the laser attack with the Ankylozord's spinning defense

"What how did you-" The White Ranger attempted to exclaim only to be cut short

"Double drill strike go!" Conner said as the zord slashed the Dino Stegazord with both drills sparks flying everywhere

"Argh! This isn't over!" The White Ranger exclaimed as he retreated from the battlefield

AU: Hours later Riverside

"Trent!" Kira yelled as she rushed to the riverside

"Kira wait up!" Conner yelled super speeding until he was next to her while Ethan was breathing hard as he tried catching up with them

"He's not here" Kira said as she looked at the scattered drawings on the grass

"We'll get him back somehow" Conner said as the three looked at the distance


	16. Leader of the Whack

Hey peeps sorry about the delay on this chapter had lots of fun writing i hope y'all enjoy it all feedback is appreciated let me know what you like what you dont what you want to see anything helps and yeah...

Leader of the Whack

AU: Reefside Woods

Frantically, Trent ran deep into the woods stopping to pull out a device showing his current location.

"Not far enough… I cant put my friends in danger" Trent says as he continues running only to be halted as the white gem started flashing in his wrist sending sparks everywhere

Trent grunted in pain as tried controlling the power emanating from the gem.

Meanwhile as he struggled to contain the power of the gem, Cassidy and Devin were strolling through the woods looking for a story on the White Ranger's identity

"Look over there Devin hurry up!" Cassidy yells as she and Devin rushed to where they saw flashes of white light coming from

The two arrived to the spot only to find Trent lying next to a tree trunk

"Oh hey guys whats up?" Trent asked innocently

"Ugh we thought you were the White Ranger" Cassidy exclaimed annoyed causing Trent's eyes to widen

"What?" Trent replied instantly starting to feel scared

"Ugh I mean clearly not you, but thought he was here" Cassidy complained

"Oh I guess sorry to disappoint you guys" Trent said as he scratched the back of his head

AU: Dino Thunder HQ

Ethan was currently playing his video game on his computer, meanwhile Carlos and Haley were still checking data on their monitors, Kira was trying to get the hang out of bouncing the red soccer ball trying to beat her personal record, and as for Conner he was struggling to play a chord progression on Kira's guitar.

"Oh this is so cool I'm almost done with this level I'm so beating my high score today" Ethan exclaimed as he frantically dodged laser beams on his video game

"I know what you mean I think I'm going to beat my record of 14 tod- Woah!" Kira exclaimed as she accidentally sent the ball flying upwards.

Ethan looked at her to see what had happened only to have the red ball fall on his computer shutting the system down.

"But my level" Ethan exclaimed sadly

"Sorry Eth" Kira apologized

"Hey man its not so bad you could use a break" Conner said as he stood up from where he was sitting

"But that took me three hours" Ethan complained

"My point exactly pal, see there is this thing called the outdoors. You should give it a try" Conner joked

Ethan scoffed at the joke and retorted with one of his own "Tell you what Con I'll do that when I see you spending time in a library"

"Guys come on no need to fight" Kira tried breaking up the two

"Tell you what I'll go to a library when Kira goes willingly to the mall" Conner replied

"You really wanna go there" Kira glared at the red ranger who looked at her with fear

"Nevermind" Conner said

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

The signal of the alarm of the base alerted the rangers who rushed to the monitors where Carlos and Haley were working in.

"Whats the matter?" Ethan asked concerned

"Incoming transmission from off world" Haley replied

"Off world? As in outer space?" Kira asked

"Yep nothing too weird for us" Carlos said as he answered the incoming transmission

The monitor flashed blue before communication was opened showing a blonde man on the screen wearing a black jacket

"Mega Winger V2 here how's everybody doing?" the man said as he smiled on the monitor

"Flashy as usual I see Zhane" Carlos said as he laughed at his comrade

"Yeah well wish this could be a catching up call Carlos" Zhane said as his smile shifted into a frown

"Whats the matter bud?" Carlos asked

"I'm trailing a fast flying asteroid making its way to earth it should impact the surface in the next 15 minutes!" Zhane said as he explained the situation

"Wait what? We need to evacuate"

"Relax I should be able to blast it however some of the debris may hit reefside that's why I was calling about"

"Something special about this asteroid"

"Yeah something like that Andros filled me in with what happened to Tommy, the asteroid is rich Kaodium it's a mineral native to KO-35 it has unique properties when refined allowing to split quantum molecules"

"Then it is imperative we retrieve that meteor at once the molecules splitting could help us free Tommy from that amber"

"Well I'll blast this sucker out of the sky have the rangers wait on the landsite I'll join you guys later, Wing Laser full power!" Zhane said as he began shooting the asteroid down

"Zhane how much time before impact?" Carlos asked frantically

"Five minutes to impact I'll send you the coordinates be waiting nearby for when it crashes" Zhane ordered as he finished the call the sound of lasers shooting the last the rangers heard

"Well you guys heard what he said lets head out there and find this thing" Conner said as he and Kira and Ethan headed out

AU: Mesogog's lair

"It seems a powerful energy source just entered the earth's atmosphere" Elsa said as she checked on the monitors

"Ahhh then we need to get a hold of it before the rangers' Mesogog commanded

"Not to worry milord if my calculations are correct this should be our fiercest monster to date" Zeltrax said as he data on the randomizer sparks flying out of it and smoke being released as a creature emerged from it

However contrary to the knight's predictions, the monster rushed to a corner and began trembling in fear

"Please don't make me go I'm scared to go outside" Rojobot said as it trembled

"Just send him out lets see what it can do in combat!" Mesogog roared as his minions followed his order

AU: Reefside Woods

The asteroid shot down from the sky shinning a bright blinding light as it landed on the ground causing a large explosion

Trent, Cassidy and Devin heard the roar from the crash and rushed towards the site

"Do you think it could be the white ranger?" Cassidy wondered

"I dunno doesn't seem like this style Cass" Devin answered

In a matter of minutes the three arrived on the crash site and stared at the strange looking rock lights shooting and flashing from it

"What do you think that could be?" Devin wondered

A perplexed Trent tried approaching the rock when Conner, Ethan and Kira appeared

"Hey guys what are you three doing here?" Devin asked

"yeah aren't you like in different social groups?" Cassidy asked

"Could ask you two and him the same thing" Ethan shot back

"Hey Trent" Conner said his tone showing a little anger

"Hey not here" Kira said as she nodded towards Devin and Cassidy

*Roar*

The distinct roar was heard as a hoard of Tyrannodrones showed up and attacked all the teens present

"So you are you friend or foe today?" Conner asked as he began battling Tyrannodrones from all sides

"Hey you want my help or not?" Trent shot back

"Hey you two less talking more fighting!" Ethan said as he blocked a hit by one of the Tyrannodrones

"Hey want me to film this?" Devin asked Cassidy as the two hid behind a tree

"School kids fight over grown lizards is so last week news lets just get out of here" Cassidy replied as the two began running away unbeknownst to them two lights flew out of the asteroid and hit them as they ran

The four teens meanwhile fought the Tyrannodrones and the new monster fending the crowd off unmorphed

The monster cowered in fear as a light shot out of the asteroid and into the monster.

"Oh now you've made me angry I will destroy you!" The monster exclaimed as it charged towards the teenagers

"well that's a change of attitude if I've ever seen one" Ethan said as he used his dino gem power to knock out two Tyrannodrones

"There's no end to them" Conner said as he rushed down two Tyrannodrones

"Guys we're picking up some strong signals from that asteroid whatever you do don't get close it" Haley warned

"Yeah a tad late for that Hales" Kira said as she kicked another one of the Tyrannodrones

A few moments passed and then Trent and Conner were facing the monster head on

"You take right and I go left" Conner said to which Trent nodded and both teens kicked the monster on their respective side launching the monster backwards

"Argh you'll pay for that I'll be back!" Rojobot said as it teleported away from the area

"Hey thanks for the assist Trent" Conner said as he stood back up but as he turned around he noticed that the other teen was gone

"Well lets take this thing back to HQ" Ethan said as he and Conner lifted the rock

AU: Dino Thunder HQ

Haley, Carlos and Zhane examined the rock gathering data on how to utilize the rock to free Tommy from the amber.

"Fascinating with this rock we might be able to split the ions on the amber and free Tommy" Haley said as she examined the computer data

"Yes and doing so will de stabilize the molecular structure of it so Dr. O will be unharmed by the rupture of the amber" Conner commented on it as he made his way to the computers

Needless to say the sudden change in behavior from the sports oriented red ranger confused the adults on the room minus Zhane who had just met the team

"Oh man my arms are looking flabby I need to start training right away!" Ethan exclaimed as he dropped to the ground and started doing push-ups

"I think I'm going to go to the mall because this outfit doesn't match right now" Kira said as she exited the room

"Hey halt there Kira I believe you will have much more luck if I am to help you as they say there is strength in numeral symbols" Conner explained as he fidgeted getting the key of out his pocket

"No no I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble Conner" Kira said immediately changing personalities

"I insist I mean if that's alright I wish to assist you" Conner said respectfully

The two went back and forth until Zhane stepped up between the two

"Ashley Andros I mean Conner and Kira was it? Just head over to the mall together you're giving us migraines" Zhane said as he shoved the two out

"Migraines bah only weak minds get those my mind is jacked like my abs muscles will soon be hahaha" Ethan said as he switched from push ups to sit ups

"This is not normal is it?" Haley asked Carlos

"I don't know I don't really understand kids nowadays" Carlos replied

"I think you have a fun group of rangers this time around: Zhane commented while laughing

"Remind me to tell Karone to zap you next time she sees you" Carlos said which resulted in the silver ranger's face to pale

AU: Haley's Cyberspace next day

Kira entered the doors of the cyberspace in a yellow summer dress several shopping bags in her hands

"Ugh the lines in the mall were a nightmare with a capital N" Kira said as she made her way to the table where Ethan and Conner were sitting down

Ethan was working out doing reps with a dumbbell while Conner was currently reading a book on minerals until he looked up to see Kira to which he stood up frantically

"Here let me help you with your bags" Conner said as he pulled out a chair

"No no no don't worry about me Con I don't want to inconvenience you" Kira said as she tried moving to the other free chair on the table

"No please no complications at all and those bags look remarkably dense in mass" Conner said as he tried helping

"No that's okay I don't want to cause you trouble" Kira said as she circled the table

"Please it wouldn't be chivalrous if I let you be in times of need" Conner retorted

Ethan got annoyed by all this and put down his dumbbell grabbed kiras bags shoving them on an empty chair then moving to seat in between the two

"There bags are on the chair and you two are sat as distant as possible in this four chair table now let me get back to my reps!" Ethan yelled as the two took their seats

"Well while I cant say I agree with your methodology I cant argue with the results" Conner said as he sat on his chair

"Hey guys" Haley said as she greeted the table

"Salutations Haley" Conner

"Yo Whats good" Ethan

"Hey there H" Kira

"You guys feeling alright?" Haley asked curious about the three teenagers' behavior

"What an amusing inquiry you post us" Conner replied

"Yeah something's definitely up drop by the command center later" Haley said as she went to serve other tables

"Well I'm going to go to the mall some more I saw some shoes on sale" Kira said as she stood up

"I think I will check a book out from the library would you like me to drop you on the shopping center?" Conner asked as he stood up

"If you say no I swear I'm going to lose it, I need a lift to the gym" Ethan warned

Kira simply nodded and the three were off to their respective places

AU Later on Dino Thunder HQ

The team gathered in the HQ as Zhane sat in a table eating a pile of junk food

"Mhm nothing beats earth food" Zhane exclaimed happily with a mouthful of food

"So what you are saying is that their behavior is normal?" Carlos asked

Zhane simply nodded as he was eating hamburgers and a set of chicken drumsticks

"Zhane!" Carlos yelled

"Oh yeah sorry" Zhane said with his mouthful as he gulped down his drink and swallowed

"Much better, but yeah behavior is normal" Zhane said

"How so?" Carlos asked

"The asteroid is made of Kaodium it's a mineral native of K-O 35 the appearance of our people maybe similar to the ones of you and other earthlings, however there are differences between us and you"

"What differences are you referring to?" Haley asked

"Well Kaodium is said to bring out a subversive trait from the people that interact with it, however the people on K-O 35 are unaffected by this since we lived with the mineral since our inception" Zhane explained

"So you are saying that their change in behavior…" Haley said

"Is due to our respective recessive personalities" Conner finished the explanation

"Exactly despite being a really dedicated athlete Conner you have a good mind for research and studies, Ethan has aptitude for exercise despite his enjoyment for video games, and Kira enjoys cute things despite her punk rocker demeanor" Carlos said

"So if we use the rock to free Dr. O from the amber then…" Ethan said

"Most likely you'll revert back to your original selves" Zhane said as he began eating again

"Where did you even get all this food from?" Carlos asked

"Oh I ordered it with your credit card hope you don't mind" Zhane replied

"You what?!" Carlos yelled as he chased after the Silver ranger who grabbed a drumstick and ran away while eating

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"Looks like that monster is back we'll work on the asteroid here you three go take care of it" Haley said as she activated the Raptor Cycles

"Oh wait I have a voicemail from your…" Kira said as she checked her phone

"You'll check it later its time to rumble!" Ethan replied

"You two ready?" Conner asked as he activated his morpher

"Dino Thunder Power Up!" The three called out as they morphed into their suits and rode the raptor cycles to fight the monster

AU: Shopping Center

"Alright lets develop a strategic ploy to execute" Conner said

"I have a plan its called attack" Ethan said cracking his knuckles

"This stripes on this suit are just so eww" Kira said

Rojobot appeared before them charging towards the rangers

"Hey Rangers remember me! Get ready to be crushed!" the monster exclaimed

"Well this is certainly a case like Jekyll and Hyde" Conner commented

"Ooh I think I bought a purse from their brand this morning" Kira replied

"No I was referring to the-" Conner tried explaining as the monster knocked Ethan to the side and proceeded to tackle the remaining two to the ground

"Well that was uncalled for" Conner said as he stood up

"I swear if I broke a nail you're so done for you freak" Kira said as she dusted her suit off

"See rangers you are no match for me hahaha!" the monster exclaimed as it readied for another strike

"Oh yeah check this out Tricera Shield" Ethan said as he aimlessly charged at the monster

"Ethan wait" Conner called out

Rojobot blasted Ethan sparks flying everywhere as it laughed triumphant

"Guys Zhane here look I know right now your personalities are all kinda scrambled but maybe try thinking like the other see if that helps out" Zhane said via the communicator

"Excellent proposition, Ethan!" Conner said to which the blue ranger turned around

"Use this!" the red ranger said as he threw his Tyranno staff at the blue ranger

"Oh I see I use yours and you use mine!" Ethan said as he threw his shield at Conner who caught the weapon

"Alright I'll block the front and you strike, Kira take my blaster and give us cover fire" the red ranger said as the three put their plan in motion

Rojobot tried blasting the rangers once more only to be blocked by Conner using the Tricera shield

"Argh that's not fair take th-" The monster tried to use his blasts once more only to be halted by Kira using two Thundermax Blasters

"Now take this Energy Sphere full power!" Ethan called out as he blasted the monster at close range demolishing the monster instantly

"Alright!" The three exclaimed when suddenly rain dropped down and the monster reincorporated and grew in size

-Zord Fight

AU: Dino Thunder HQ

"Job well done guys" Haley said as she congratulated the rangers

"Hey it was my advice that helped them out" Zhane complained

"Need I remind you the bill for 87 bucks you left me with" Carlos retorted

The three rangers laughed at the bickering

"Where you able to harness the power of the asteroid to free Dr. Oliver from his amber encasing" Conner asked

"Yes and I think he'll be more pleased that you called him Dr. Oliver than us freeing him from the amber" Haley joked

"alright so how we do this?" Ethan asked as he saw Zhane and Carlos load the asteroid to a machine pointing at the amber

"Well if the calculations are correct this should harness the power of Kaodium and then fire an ionic blast at the amber" Carlos said as they finished loading the machine

"fingers crossed here it goes" alright so how we do this?" Ethan asked as he saw Zhane and Carlos load the asteroid to a machine pointing at the amber

The amber began cracking

"Hey I think its working!" Kira exclaimed happily

Suddenly the amber cracked into pieces as Tommy dropped from the amber disoriented

"What happened?" Tommy asked as he looked around to his surroundings

"Dr. O are you alright? Conner asked as he rushed to help Tommy alongside Carlos and Ethan

"I think I am ugh" Tommy said as out of nowhere he collapsed on the ground

"Dr. O!" Ethan yelled

"Tommy!" Zhane, Carlos and Haley yelled

"Whats going on now?" Kira asked as she and the rest of the team stared at Tommy now collapsed on the floor freed from the amber prison


	17. Fighting Spirit

Hey peeps and dudettes Haru here sorry about the long hiatus on the story due to everything that has been going on on the world I lost some people dear to me this year and as such took a break from everything I want to get back to writing so I'll update when I can I worked on this chapter for a few hours today and I hope you will enjoy it. So this chapter will be a combination of Fighting Spirit and Back in Black hope you enjoy what I crafted here and R/R please!

AU: Dino Thunder HQ

"What happened?" Conner asked as he and Carlos helped placing Tommy in a bed

"His vitals are dropping and fast!" Haley yelled startled

"We have to take him to the ER and fast" Carlos said as he rushed towards the door

"Kids help me get him over to the car!" Zhane commanded as the four moved Tommy towards Carlos's car

Without a moment to waste, the three teens rushed out on Conner's car with the adults leading the way with Tommy in Carlos's car towards the hospital

AU: Hospital an hour later

Haley and Carlos were talking to the doctor while the three teens and Zhane waited outside of the room.

"You don't think he is going to-" Ethan wondered out loud

"Don't think that even for a second dude" Conner snapped

"Don't worry about it too much Tommy is a tough nut to crack. He's a legend among us after all" Zhane said trying to sound relaxed though his expression betrayed him.

"So how long are you planning on sticking around Zhane we know this detour to earth wasn't exactly planned" Kira wondered trying to divert the conversation

"Oh I'll probably head out in a day or so I do have some errands to run for the rebuilding efforts lets just say 5 years is not nearly enough time to rebuild an entire civilization plus I don't think Karone would be happy if I was gone too long" Zhane explained

"Karone? As formerly Astronema aka 2nd Galaxy pink ranger Karone?" Ethan asked

"Aka Zhane's very loving and very moody wife Karone yes the one and only" Zhane replied as he pulled out a picture from him his pocket unfolding it to reveal the same picture he had of her more than half a decade ago.

"woah" Conner said only to be elbowed by Kira

"I mean woah what a gesture to have a photo of her from all those years ago" Conner said rubbing his side

"yeah you could say been crazy for her ever since I met her. Trust me it was not a fun day when she called me to tell me she was going to be a power ranger or when Andros found out we were dating. He chased me around for hours with his Spiral Saber funniest and most terrifying memory I have with my best friend" Zhane narrated

"Seems like it was worth it though" Kira said with a smile

"Absolutely nothing worth it in life is ever easy besides Ashley backed me up and trust me when I say the forces of evil hath no fury like a very pregnant Ashley one word and I got Andros's blessing" Zhane said in between laughs

"It's nice to know at least there is a happy ending to look forward to after all the fighting" Ethan said as he smiled

"Yeah in many ways that's kind of how it goes for everyone even professor grumpy in there he may be a stick in the mud with you guys but wait until you see him when he's in the same room as K-" Zhane started saying only to be interrupted once the door opened

"Please Doc there must be something that can be done" Carlos said frantically

"Carlos as I told you his vitals are stable as far as medical science goes he is in no immediate danger but his brain pattern I have never seen anything like it they are wildly erratic." The doctor explained

"Isnt there anything you can do to jolt him out of it?" Carlos asked

"We are trying everything we can but he's not responding to anything for now we will leave him in observation as we see how his condition develops"

"But he's going to be okay right?" Ethan asked standing up from his seat alongside Conner and Kira

The doctor sighed and looked solemnly at the teens.

"I won't lie to you kids the longer he stays in this state the riskier his condition will be"

"Thanks Doctor please keep us notified" Haley said as she called the rest in to see Tommy

AU: Tommy's room half hour later

-Beep Beep Beep-

"Seriously now of all times?!" Ethan yelled

"You kids go wreck that monster's world, we will stay here and keep you guys informed" Zhane said

Conner, Ethan and Kira nodded as they rushed out of the hospital to a nearby alley.

"ready?" Conner asked as the Ethan and Kira nodded

"Dino Thunder Power Up Ha!" the three teens exclaimed as they transformed into their ranger forms

"Raptor Cycles" Ethan yelled summoning the cycles to their side (Author's Note: not sure if they can do this but more plot convenience lets say they can)

"Lets Rev em up" Conner exclaimed as he and the other rangers rushed out in their raptor cycles.

AU: Park

Elsa and Zeltrax were alongside a monster causing havoc alongside TD's when the three rangers arrived

"Don't you guys ever get tired of having your butts kicked?" Conner asked as he summoned his tyranno staff charging at Zeltrax as the two began fighting

"Kira cover me im going in for fugly over there" Ethan said as he tossed Kira his blaster dashing towards the monster with his Shield

"How about that Rangers you cant deal with us and fight our minions can you?" Elsa said as she tried attacking Kira who retaliated firing with the blasters

As the rangers engaged, the TD's were rampaging the city with them unable to stop them as each was facing currently an enemy.

AU: Tommy's mind

Tommy found himself amidst a desert walking aimlessly sweat pouring down his face

"how did I ended up in a desert of all places?" Tommy wondered as he continued walking forward stumbling upon an structure of sort in front of him

"Hello?! Anybody here?" Tommy yelled seeking desperately for help

"Hello Tommy" A voice echoed around the Desert causing Tommy to turn around

Tommy's eyes widen as he stared in shock at the figure emerging from the structure none other than the red zeo ranger.

"Zeo Ranger V Red remember me Tommy?" Red Zeo Ranger said

"This is impossible the Zeonizer is…" Tommy tried saying

"Locked on Angel Grove alongside apparently with your common sense and your ninja powers" RZR said as he launched to attack Tommy

"Im not going to fight you!" Tommy said as he blocked a kick

"Then I suppose you will be destroyed then!" RZR said as he retaliated pushing tommy backwards and then charging with a flying kick

"Zeo Flying Kick" RZR yelled as the kick connected against Tommy's arms guarding knocking the former ranger off his balance sending him flying backwards against the floor.

"How many times could you have helped them Tommy? Your Rangers every time they have been injured you could have saved them with my power" RZR said as he attacked tommy who rolled dodging the attack

"I couldn't do that. If I did the work for them then-" Tommy tried arguing only to have RZR punch him on the gut and then throw him back to the ground

"then what you would teach them a lesson on how to be stronger while risking their lives for something none of them signed up for?" RZR argued back

"So idealistic yet so naïve, what if one of them fell all for the cause?" RZR tried punching him once more but Tommy grabbed his fist and elbowed RZR on the stomach.

"I think about that every day but I trust them enough to know that they will defeat Mesogog" Tommy Said as he roundhouse kicked RZR knocking him back towards the structure he appeared from disappearing through the structure

"What?" Tommy questioned his guard still up as he walked towards the structure passing through it disappearing from the desert

AU: Hospital

Carlos and Zhane were sitting outside on the waiting room trying to remain calm

"this never gets easier no matter how many year go by" Carlos said as looked down resting his head on his hands

"Well saving the world is one thing but this is a completely different story" Zhane commented

"Yeah its different when its someone close to you" Carlos replied

"Breaking News monsters are attacking the park area the power rangers are currently engaging with the them however it seems that a large group of them have attacked the vicinities while the rangers are engaging please seek shelter and stay hidden during these times of crisis" A reporter said on the television on the waiting room

"Oh no Maria is on the Park right now!" Carlos exclaimed as he saw the screen in horror as the Rangers were currently battling Elsa, Zeltrax and a monster

"Well you know its not like there isn't someone that can go as backup you know" Zhane said gleefully as he pointed at himself

"You know Tommy is so not gonna like this" Carlos said with a smirk as he and Zhane rushed out of the hospital

"Hayley Zhane and I are going to go backup the kids let us know if anything changes with Tommy" Carlos said as he called Haley on her phone

"Ready for a blast from the past?" Zhane asked

"Lets Rock It!" Carlos said as he and Zhane morphed into their Space Ranger forms rushing towards the park area.

AU: Tommy's Mind

An evil laugh echoed towards the forest where Tommy found himself in.

"Tommy… Tommy" The voice called out as Tommy looked around to his surroundings

"Who is there?" Tommy asked as suddenly he was launched forward rolling on the ground and standing back up staring at the White Mighty Morphing Power Ranger

"White Ranger?" Tommy asked in disbelief

"White Ranger Power!" WR said as he pulled out his sword

"And don't forget Saba!" Saba said as the tiger talked

"How is this possible your powers were destroyed!" Tommy asked

"You cant keep a team like us down" WR said as he launched to attack Tommy

"Whatever this is I don't want to fight you guys" Tommy said as he dodged the first attack

"Oh yeah then how about me!" A voice said behind Tommy and all he saw was a flash of red before he was sent spiraling up in the air crashing in to the ground

Tommy picked himself up from the ground only to witness the presence of the Red Turbo Ranger

"Red lightning turbo power" RT said as drew his sword as well ready to fight Tommy

Red ranger on the front and white ranger on his back Tommy found himself in between the two

"How can this be your powers?" Tommy asked

"Yes both destroyed mine by your own lack of conviction" WR said

"And mine by your inability to continue the fight. You had to pass them on to TJ who let my powers rot as will you now!" RT yelled as he charged towards Tommy

Tommy blocked the attacks on both sides frantically looking for an opening to exploit

"Saba Fire!" WR said as he Saba unleashed a blast exploding nearby Tommy sending the former ranger flying towards a tree

"Turbo Slash!" RT yelled as he charged towards Tommy who used the Tree to block the attack and then jump kicked RT disarming him and grabbing his sword

Tommy dashed at WR and battled him in a sword fight

As WR tried shooting Tommy once again, Tommy took advantage of the opportunity to low kick him causing him to fire upwards dropping his sword

Tommy grabbed Saba in mid air and pointed one sword at the White Ranger and one at the Red Turbo Ranger

"Haha and they said an old dog cant learn new tricks" Saba laughed as it disappeared from Tommy's hand alongside the Red Turbo Sword

"Well done Tommy but brace yourself for your toughest challenge yet" Sabas's voice faded as he and the other two rangers disappeared

"I can imagine what's next" Tommy said as he walked forward the scenery changing once more to a green plateau

AU: Park area

"What cant keep up?" the monster said as it attacked Ethan pushing him back

"I can do this all day fugly!" The blue ranger replied as it slashed the monster with his saber

"I can see you have been training but matters not as you shall be destroyed by me!" Zeltrax yelled as it unleashed a barrage of lightning towards Conner blasting the red ranger

"yeah? Well here's something new then Super Dino Mode!" Conner yelled as he attacked Zeltrax with his increased power beginning to overpower the knight

"Ugh cant that fool handle anything" Elsa said as she deflected laser blasts from Kira

"Like you are in a place to talk Barbie Super Dino Mode" Kira said as she unleashed her Super Dino Mode spreading wings and taking flight unleashing a barrage of blasts from the air.

"Super Silverizer!" "Lunar Lance" Carlos and Zhane yelled as they joined in with the other rangers engaging with the TD's rampaging the city

"Woah wicked!" Ethan exclaimed as he fought against the monster

"Backup has arrived kids don't worry we've got the small fry!" Zhane said as he blasted the TD's infront of him

"Focus on your fights leave the cleaning to us" Carlos replied as he made sure the civilians in the area were safe

AU: Tommy's mind

Tommy walked around the plateau waiting for his next encounter when a familiar melody was heard throughout the area and a dagger soon impaled in a tree next to Tommy

"I figured you would be the next one" Tommy said as he retrieved the dagger unfazed upon seeing the Green Mighty Morphing ranger standing in front of him

"Been a while Tommy a teacher really? Could you be any more predictable?" The Green Ranger said as he pulled out his dagger

"Seems to work well for me" Tommy replied

"You wont be able to lecture your way out of this one!" The Green Ranger exclaimed as he attacked Tommy

Tommy fought valiantly, however the Green Ranger outclassed him in every way

He found himself between a wall and the Green Ranger when he unleashed a power full blast from his dagger knocking Tommy to the ground

"Argh!" Tommy cried in pain

"Give it up Tommy you cant win!"

"That's were you are wrong I will never give up!"

"Please if that's the case then why don't you help your rangers then instead of standing in the sidelines!" the Green Ranger yelled holding Tommy down

"We vowed never to use our powers unless it was a matter of the end of the world!" Tommy replied

"And what do you think that is Tommy if not another evil force trying to bring the end of the world" The Green Ranger argued

"I made a promise to myself not to use them for Zordon if there was a way to help them I would. I would never give up fighting!" Tommy said as he grunted in pain

"What if there was?" The Green Ranger said sheathing his dagger

"What are you talking about?" Tommy asked

The Green Ranger extended his arm to help Tommy back up and as soon as Tommy grabbed it the Red Zeo Ranger, Red Turbo Ranger and White Ranger appeared before them

"We know about your vow Tommy" RT said

"We also know why you don't want to fight again" RZR said

"You feel guilty about me and how my powers were destroyed" WR said

"you feel like you failed Tommy, but that couldn't be further from the truth" Saba said

"But you don't have to look at the past to help them in the present" GR said

As the four rangers said this, they all faded away a light shinning dimly inside Tommy's fist

As the former ranger opened his hand, it revealed the black dino gem

AU: Hospital

"Please don't be mad at me. You know how he is. The doctors said that he is on observations right now. I know I know K-" Haley could be heard on the phone talking to somebody on the line desperately trying to calm down when she gasped as she saw Tommy awake

"He's awake… Yes he's awake right now!" Haley said as she rushed to Tommy's side who smiled at her

"Hey there Haley" Tommy said

He grabbed the phone in her hand and looked at who was calling as he smirked

"Hey you are never going to believe what happened" Tommy said as he looked at the tv seeing the rangers fighting on the park area

AU: Park

"Lets see how you handle our reinforcements rangers!" Zeltrax said as an invisiportal opened and fifty TD's emerged from the portal

"This is not looking good" Ethan said as he continued battling the monster

"Phew yeah kind of out of practice kids" Carlos said as he caught his breath

"Well how about you use some backup then!" a voice yelled and all present turned towards it revealing Tommy in front of them clad in hospital robes

"Is this some sort of joke?" the monster exclaimed as it laughed

"Dr. O!" Kira yelled

"Am I seeing things?" Conner said in disbelief

"What do you plan on doing Tommy you cant possibly hope to fight against us haha" Elsa said as she laughed

"Well maybe not right now but maybe after using this" Tommy said as he revealed the black dino gem

"That gem belongs to my master return it at once!" Elsa yelled

"There are two things you need to understand about Dino Gems first you don't choose them they choose you…" Tommy said as he played with the gem on his hand taunting Elsa

"And what else" Elsa asked angered

"They pair really well with morphers" Tommy said this while smirking revealing his Dino Morpher embedding the gem into it

"Arent you too old to be running around in spandex Tommy?" Elsa said sarcastically

"We'll see about that Dino Thunder Power Up Ha!" Tommy yelled as he summoned his morpher and transformed into the Black Dino Ranger

"Dino Thunder Black Ranger" Tommy said as he got in his fighting stance

All three teens rushed to their mentor's side ecstatic to have him join them on the battlefield

The two space rangers joined as well with Carlos particularly happy

"Welcome to the black ranger club buddy" Carlos said as he patted Tommy on the back

"Thanks Carlos we are going to have a talk later about this" Tommy replied

"Yep he's back alright" Carlos said shrugging

"Bracchio Staff" Tommy summoned his weapon as he and the rangers began attacking Zeltrax, Elsa, the monster and the TD's

The fight raged on as Carlos and Zhane dealt with the TD's alongside Ethan who unleashed his Super Dino Mode giving him tremendous power to decimate the reinforcements

Kira flew towards Elsa at top speed and easily defeated her by dropping her down from a high altitude and unleashing her blasters on her knocking her out

Conner took on the monster and swiftly with a slash of his Tyranno Staff followed by a Super Dino Mode Energy sphere the monster was reduced to a pile of ash

Tommy was fighting Zeltrax when the knight tried unleashing his lightning attack against him only to have it deflect it back to him

"Time to end this Zeltrax Super Dino Mode!" Tommy called out as he unleashed his new power and slashed Zeltrax sparks flying everywhere

"Argh this isn't over Tommy I will have my revenge!" Zeltrax said as he picked up Elsa and teleported out of the park area

"Oh yeah!" Everybody exclaimed as the battle was over and victory was achieved

"Better head back to the hospital Haley will only be able to make them think im in the bathroom for so long" Tommy said as they all headed towards the hospital

AU: Haley's Cyberspace hours later

"That's the good part about being friends with the leading medic of the lightspeed aquabase a quick phone call and no hassle getting discharged from the hospital" Carlos said as he handed Tommy a bottle

"Something I don't understand is how did you have morpher ready to be used Dr. O" Kira wondered

"That would be my doing when you guys were out of it due to the meteorite we detected Dino Gem signatures from the amber tommy was in so putting 2 and 2 together figured he had come across a gem so built a morpher in case that was the case" Haley as she smiled clinking her bottle with Carlos's

The former black ranger sighed as he handed her a 20$ bill

"Fine you win the bet" Carlos said as the others laughed

"Where did Zhane go?" Conner asked as he took a sip of his smoothie

"Oh he didn't want to stick around for the lecture he knew Tommy had ready for him and Carlos" Haley explained

"Oh yeah speaking of that" Tommy said as he looked at Carlos who tried sneaking from his seat

"Good timing we should get going then" Tommy said which confused the rest of the group

"Going where?" Ethan asked

"Last time I checked my closet has shortage of black clothing who better to help me with that than a member of the black rangers club right?" Tommy smirked

Carlos laughed as the too exited the room laughing at the irony

"He really is going to end up being every ranger color isn't he?" Conner joked

"He's only missing Blue, Yellow and Silver for every male color ever worn" Ethan said

" There could be a pink male ranger" Kira said

"Possibly though wouldn't count on it" Conner said as he sipped on his drink spitting his drink and bursting out laughing

Haley Kira and Ethan stared at him as he pointed out at the window

The three teens and Haley laughed as they saw Tommy scolding Carlos through the window sure that he was lecturing the Black Space ranger much to his disdain


End file.
